<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostly Devotion by Blasphemous_Oasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085232">Ghostly Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis'>Blasphemous_Oasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delinquent!Impa, F/M, Fluff, Humor, My First Fanfic, Spirit!Link, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day BOTW AU. When Zelda decides to humor Urbosa's ghost hunting hobby, she soon finds herself being stalked by an entity that will do anything in his power to make her his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU set 500 years after the events of BOTW. Zelda and her mother both died during childbirth, leaving Hyrule without the bloodline of the goddess to stop the calamity. In an effort to prevent the destruction of Hyrule, Link sealed his spirit with Ganon in the castle using the master sword. Although they both perished, his spirit lay restless, unable to cross to the afterlife without his other half.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda woke with a start, hurriedly shutting off the alarm on her slate before it could deafen her further. Sitting up, she rubbed her bleary eyes, already running through her mental checklist to prepare for the first day of senior year;</p>
<p>06:00- Wake up</p>
<p>06:15- Be showered dressed</p>
<p>06:45- Finish make up and hair</p>
<p>07:00- Possibly see father on my way out the door</p>
<p>07:30- Sitting in class</p>
<p>While most students would be happy just to graduate, her father expected her to be better than that. In his eyes, anything less than valedictorian with a full ride to the best university in Hyrule was utter failure, something he reminded her every time she faltered.</p>
<p>Zelda's bitter thoughts were momentarily derailed when her slate rang, Urbosa's name and picture popping up on the screen. A small grin formed on Zelda's face before she tapped the screen, putting Urbosa on speaker so she could resume trying to brush a particularly stubborn knot out of her golden hair.</p>
<p>"Good morning, professor!" Zelda cheerfully exclaimed, always happy to hear from her kinda-sorta mother figure.</p>
<p>"Now now, little bird, how many times have I told you to stop being so formal?"</p>
<p>Her words died in her throat, averting her gaze from the phone as if it was the woman herself, already picturing the teasing grin she most definitely had.</p>
<p>"Sorry.. force of habit."</p>
<p>Urbosa's laughter rang through the speaker. "You can call me professor once you get accepted to Hyrule Royal Academy and register for my course."</p>
<p>Zelda hummed in acknowledgement, the thought of slipping in her studies and being rejected causing a familiar sinking feeling to pool in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Uhm, Urbosa, while it is always a pleasure to hear your voice, is there a reason you're calling so early? Surely my first day back isn't *that* noteworthy."</p>
<p>The line remained silent before another cackle tore through the slate. "This is exactly why I called! Just a reminder for our expedition tonight."</p>
<p>"...You were serious about that? Ghosts aren't real, and last I checked, Hyrule Castle was condemed. If anyone caught us on the premises we could be arrested!"</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Urbosa added with a snap of her fingers. "*If* we get caught, which isn't part of our plan."</p>
<p>Zelda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before grabbing her messanger bag, slinging it over her shoulder and putting in her Sheikah Pods. "If getting caught was part of the plan, I would have serious doubts about your mental condition." She stated bluntly.</p>
<p>"Relax, little bird, it'll just be me and a few of my students. I know regardless of the spiritual side of things, you still love to tinker with the equipment we use. I remember when I first showed you an EMF reader, your eyes practically sparkled!"</p>
<p>Zelda paused, recalling the memory from nearly a decade ago, hand frozen in place on a shiny apple on her kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Her mother had fallen ill, frequent trips to hospitals had yielded little to no progress. Her father had grown more detached then, spending most his days researching hospitals or yelling at doctors. Urbosa was the only living emergency contact on her mother's hospital records, no matter what time she was called, Urbosa had always arrived to check on her mother, and more importantly, her.</p>
<p>Of all the painful memories in the hospital, she could never recall a day when Urbosa hadn't spoken to her or arrived without a fancy device for her play with.</p>
<p>"Please Zelda? I know its a school night, but we'll have you home in time for bed."</p>
<p>Zelda shook herself out of her memories, grasping the apple as she closed and locked her front door behind her. Her father's missing car in the driveway meaning he had already left for work. Although she had already made up her mind, it would be nice to get Urbosa back for all her teasing.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I'll probably be tired and hungry after my classes are over."</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll throw in a slice of fruitcake, and you can monitor our cams from the van, won't even have to get goddess forbid *cobwebs* on your uniform."</p>
<p>Zelda let out a giggle, sliding into the front seat of her car and tossing her bag in the passenger seat. "Deal, where and when am I meeting you?"</p>
<p>Her car roared to life as she turned the key, clipping her seatbelt on and checking her mirrors, Urbosa muttering to herself accompanied by the rustling of paper coming through the speaker.</p>
<p>"How about that cafe I took you to a few times? The one next to the park. Let's say.. eight pm? Also, you better be wearing your seatbelt."</p>
<p>"Already have it on, and that sounds good, a coffee would go great with the cake you're going to bring me." Zelda finished with a teasing tone, hands drumming on her steering wheel as she started to back out the driveway.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tonight..." Urbosa trailed off hesitantly, while she always cherished her, she would never dare try to overstep her boundaries, the thought of Zelda accusing her of trying to replace her mother causing her to opt for a more safe farewell, "Drive safe, little bird. Text me when you get there."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled, finger hovering over the end call button when she came to a stop sign. "I always do, good luck with your students!" Ending the call, she turned on the radio, a popular Zora pop song coming on while she drove, eyes wandering to a drive thru coffee chain.</p>
<p>"I wonder if Impa would want a coffee..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm debating doing both, maybe have the more adult oriented stuff on AO3. Probably add a more horror/dark ending as a bonus chapter. This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it's not that great, but I want to get better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07:10</p>
<p>Waiting for class to begin was honestly the part of the day Zelda looked forward to the most. A warm coffee in hand, and whatever song was on the radio to keep her company. No judgemental fathers, no nosy teachers, just some peace and quiet.</p>
<p>A rapid knock on her passenger window pulled her from her thoughts, tensing up before realizing there was only one person who could be the culprit, shooting an unamused smirk to the young sheikah woman pressing her face against the glass with a grin. Impa, her closest and honestly only friend her age, no offense Urbosa.</p>
<p>Impa was about her height, with silvery hair to contrast her own golden locks, and a blue eye symbol painted across her forehead. If Zelda had to attribute anyone to their chance meeting, it would probably have been divine intervention. Zelda had missed her bus in sophomore year to retake a test she had missed while sick one day. Impa rolled up on her dinged up electric scooter to offer her a ride before it rained, the only reason she was even there at that time was because she had just gotten out of detention. The memory bringing a smile to her face.</p>
<p>Unlocking her door, Impa quickly slid into the passenger seat, shooting Zelda a playful glare.</p>
<p>"Not even a little jump? Humor me, woman! Can't call myself a ninja if no one is surprised when I show up."</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes then held her hands up.</p>
<p>"Aah" she 'screamed' with the most monotone and straight face she could manage, before a grin cracked through the surface.</p>
<p>Impa smirked then reached across and flicked a tuft of Zelda's hair. "Damn straight. Scariest thing this side of Central Hyrule!"</p>
<p>They both exchanged looks before laughing, Zelda holding out the extra coffee she bought.</p>
<p>"Here, since I know you don't have any cupholders on that scooter of yours."</p>
<p>Impa eagerly grasped it, quickly popping the top off the inhale the aroma.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you'd think they'd have something as simple as that but no. Probably on the deluxe model.." She muttered bitterly.</p>
<p>Zelda glanced at her, knowing her financial situation wasn't the best. Impa's mother was part of the Sheikah clan on the eastern side of Hyrule, a religious group that preferred to live away from large cities and pray to the Goddess Hylia. Zelda fought back a smile as she remembered the first time she had questioned Impa about her religious upbringing, at first greatly concerned that she had been born into a cult. Impa's explanation behind their motives and practices only caused her to be more worried, each piece of info more suspicious than the last. The topic finally ended when Impa threw her hands up, exasperated and screamed, "Okay, maybe it sounds like a cult, but it's not!"</p>
<p>Although, now that Zelda thought about it, Impa had practically been raised on the legends of Hyrule, including the castle, where the supposed Goddess Hylia was supposed to be reborn into the royal family to aid against the 'end of the world'.</p>
<p>"Hey Impa-"</p>
<p>Before she could even start her question, the bell rang, signaling that classes were about to begin. Impa downed her coffee, scrambling out of the car and slinging her school bag over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ask me at lunch, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late on the first day, I know your father would kill you if he found out."</p>
<p>Zelda grimaced and nodded before deciding to leave her half drunken coffee, grabbing her bag as they made a sprint to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch was a welcome break for Zelda. Her first couple classes had gone fairly normal, reviewing the syllabus then awkward ice breakers. Her next few classes were her advance placement courses. She had written nearly 2 pages of notes for each class before the bell finally rang.</p>
<p>Impa joined her shortly in line, cutting in line to stand next to Zelda, ignoring the protests from their fellow classmates.</p>
<p>"Well, no doubt in my mind, this school year is going to suck. The lunch lady from last year retired." Impa grimaced, looking at the dubious looking selections through the glass.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's not that bad.."</p>
<p>Zelda quickly deflated, eyes drifting from each option.</p>
<p>"Point taken."</p>
<p>They both settled on the mystery meat rice bowl, carrying their trays into the cafeteria as they scouted for seats, eventually settling on a table across the room, lamenting that their spot from last year was claimed.</p>
<p>"So." Impa started, struggling with her chocolate milk carton. "What did-" she cut herself off with an annoyed scoff, tugging on the carton, "you want-", she huffed, grabbing her straw and stabbing through the top of the carton, on the opposite side of the easy open hole, a fact that Zelda kept to herself, Impa finishing her sentence after a triumphant sip, "to ask?"</p>
<p>Zelda was lost in thought, debating if she should pretend she didn't know her, especially with the nearby tables snickering at Impa's antics, before coming to the obvious conclusion that she adored Impa's company. It definitely didn't help that she had zero people skills and would never be able to find another friend again.</p>
<p>"Right, tell me, what do you know about Hyrule Castle? Just curious, you know." Zelda tried to play off her question nonchalantly, pretending to be focused on her food, and failing miserably.</p>
<p>It was hard to miss when Impa's eyes bugged out as she leaned across the table, bringing her voice down to a whisper, "The castle? Why would you want to know about that place, it's cursed."</p>
<p>Zelda cocked a single eyebrow, regarding her friend as if she had grown a second head.</p>
<p>"First off, why are you whispering? Secondly, what do you mean it's cursed? People stay away cause it's crumbling away, parliament condemned the place over a decade ago."</p>
<p>Impa nodded quickly, as if that proved her point.</p>
<p>"Exactly, because anyone who enters dies or disappears!" Impa threw her arms up, clearly getting engrossed in the topic more than she should've, lowering her hands sheepishly and trying to ignore the stares from the other tables.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but, it's an old Sheikah legend, the elders say the old king had angered the goddess and she had a demon kill everyone in the castle and any that would enter." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing a second hand account wasn't exactly fact.</p>
<p>Zelda frowned, wondering if Urbosa was trying to catch proof of a demon, already beginning to have reservations about tonight.</p>
<p>"I see, well, no reason for bringing it up, just curious about some rumors I heard." Zelda picked at her food, starting to lose her appetite.</p>
<p>Impa reached across the table, putting her hand on Zelda's arm.</p>
<p>"Hey, if you run into any trouble, just call me, you know I'll show up! Plus it wouldn't be the first time I've lied to the cops!" She grinned, probably with a bit more pride than she should have for that statement.</p>
<p>A smile spread on Zelda's face before she giggled, nodding her head.</p>
<p>"Of course, thank you Impa, what would I ever do without you?"</p>
<p>"Be an anti social outcast that probably gets arrested tonight?"</p>
<p>"It was a rhetorical question.."</p>
<p>While she had many concerns about tonight, she knew it probably wouldn't be that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda's slate vibrated on the desk she was reading on, pulling her attention from the textbook she had been studying. When it became evident that waiting hours after school to meet Urbosa would be more boring than she thought, she decided to get an early jump on her coursework. Atleast, that's what she knew her father would want her doing.</p>
<p>Tapping on the unread notification opened up her chat log with Urbosa.</p>
<p>Urbosa: Hey, I'm going to be a tad late to the meet up, mandatory meeting.Zelda swallowed a grimace, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck with Urbosa's students in what was surely to be an awkward experience.</p>
<p>Me: Perfect, I just so happen to have an assignment I can finish before I leave, should be able to rendevous shortly after you arrive.! :)She barely set her slate back down before it vibrated again, scowling when she read the new message.</p>
<p>Urbosa: Nice try little bird, it wouldn't hurt to speak to my students. They're nice! Mipha is kind hearted and gentle, and Daruk is a big loveable giant. Revali.. he's an asshole, but he does his job well.</p>
<p>Leaning her head back, she let out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>"Of course she sees right through my bullshit.."</p>
<p>Me: I have friends!</p>
<p>Urbosa: Friend.</p>
<p>Me: I have *a* friend. And you! So actually that's two.</p>
<p>Urbosa: Just give them a try, I promise you won't regret it. I need to go, got caught texting! Stay safe.</p>
<p>Me: Okay, I'll try, but you owe me two slices of cake now!</p>
<p>Zelda set her phone back down, fingers tapping the front of her textbook, wondering if she should try to reuse some of her ice breakers from class today or read a book on social interaction. Her slate went off with another notification.</p>
<p>"What could she- Oh Hylia!" Zelda shouted, covering the screen of her slate, quietly apologizing to the other students in the library who shot her dirty looks. Glancing under her palm, re-examining the vulgar excuse of a meme Impa had sent her, tapping quickly.</p>
<p>Me: NOT FUNNY! What if someone saw my screen? I would've been branded a pervert! :(</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: It was funny!</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Zelda looked at the time, slumping in her seat.</p>
<p>"Only a couple more hours to go.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18:00</p>
<p>Zelda drummed her fingers along her steering wheel, trying not to chicken out on meeting Urbosa's students. She pulled her sun visor down, checking to make sure she looked somewhat presentable. Her hair was straight and free of tangles, teeth sparkly clean, and her make up was on point, if she did say so herself.</p>
<p>Stepping out of her car, she shivered at the breeze, quickly zipping up her school hoodie.</p>
<p>She muttered under her breath, "A full moon and its freezing cold, perfect weather to explore a cursed goddess damned castle.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda's emerald eyes roamed around the cafe, trying to see if anyone matched the descriptions Urbosa had given her; a pompous blue rito, a giant bearded goron, and a short red zora.</p>
<p>Before she had even begun to take in the details of the cafe, a loud condescending voice broke the relatively peaceful atmosphere.</p>
<p>"Excuse you, I asked for an espresso, not the leftover dish water sitting in the sink!"</p>
<p>Followed quickly by a much quieter voice.</p>
<p>"Revali, please don't cause a scene..."</p>
<p>With most patrons shooting dirty looks at the table she was supposed to be casually joining, Zelda decided to just cut her loses and wait for Urbosa, spinning around and promptly walking into a literal boulder, stumbling backwards into a chair, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there little-" He cut himself off, leaning down to get a better look at her. "Hey! Is your name Zelda? I'm Daruk, Urbosa has told us a lot about you!" A massive hand reached out for a shake.</p>
<p>If Hylia could smite her where she stood, she would be eternally grateful. When no lighting strike killed her, she hesitantly shook his hand, Daruk forced to practically pinch her smaller palm between his thumb and pointer finger.</p>
<p>"Right this way!" he loudly exclaimed, guiding her to the table where Revali was still trying to scold the server who clearly had stopped paying attention and was just nodding along.</p>
<p>Revali crossed his wings as he regarded her disdainfully. "Ah, our esteemed guest. Only 10 minutes late."</p>
<p>Zelda was about to try and defend herself when she felt a smooth warm hand cover her own.</p>
<p>"Urbosa still hasn't arrived, and she has the van. So as long as Zelda got here before then, she's not really 'late'."</p>
<p>Mipha shot her a small reassuring smile. Which she gladly returned.</p>
<p>"We agreed on a specific ti-"</p>
<p>"Anyway! Now that that's out of the way, how about some formal introductions?" Daruk jabbed his thumb into his chest. "I'm Daruk! I'm Urbosa's TA"</p>
<p>"My name is Mipha," said woman tilted her head respectfully toward her direction. "I took Urbosa's class last semester, and it turns out she taught the next level course so I ended up sticking with her."</p>
<p>Revali flipped a wing dismissively before taking a drink from his espresso. "Revali, charmed, I'm sure"</p>
<p>Zelda twiddled her thumbs as an uncomfortable silence blanketed the table, before swallowing her pride and deciding to just bite the bullet.</p>
<p>"So.. how did you all get involved in Urbosa's ghost hunting, uhm, activity?"</p>
<p>Mipha and Revali both opened their mouths to answer at the same time.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a long stor-"</p>
<p>"Activit-"</p>
<p>Daruk butted in immediately.</p>
<p>"That's an easy question!"</p>
<p>Mipha covered her mouth to hide a giggle at his enthusiasm, Revali averting his gaze in annoyance at being interrupted.</p>
<p>Gesturing a bit, he continued, "Urbosa teaches electrical engineering, so we took a day after class to examine some Sheikah ruins to south, in the Faron region. She was curious to see how they used lightning to power their ancient structures, and while we looked around we saw..." He paused for dramatic effect, Zelda leaning forward a bit in interest. "A monk!"</p>
<p>She looked at him, confusion clear across her face. "A.. monk? Like a person?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Well kinda, he was damn near mummified, like, skin and bones, with sickly green skin! We noticed him watching from afar, and he told us to leave, and that we were not the person he was waiting for. Except, his voice was booming and came from all directions around us!" Another broad gesture of his arms nearly knocking a painting off the wall next to where he was sitting.</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes widened a bit. "Sounds freaky, no wonder you all decided to stick with Urbosa's adventures. What happened next?"</p>
<p>Daruk gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Oh, he turned to dust and then the machines in the structure just turned off. Then he cops showed up and we had to bolt."</p>
<p>"..excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Right," Revali butted in, "Most places like that are abandoned for a reason, and that means no trespassers, I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it? Last thing we need is dead weight."</p>
<p>"Revali!" Mipha scolded him. "He doesn't mean that, what he *means* to say," she accented with an elbow to his side, making him squawk in indignation, "is that he hopes you don't mind that what we do isn't exactly legal, all the time."</p>
<p>"Well.. a friend of mine is no stranger to run ins with the police. But its never stopped me from being her friend, and I would never snitch on her." Zelda added the next part very quietly under her breath, "mostly cause she told me snitches get stitches.."</p>
<p>Mipha leaned her head forward. "I couldn't hear you, what was that last part?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing." Zelda smiled at them, although less when she glanced in Revali's direction.</p>
<p>"Although, I apologize if I am a bit skeptical, it all does sound a little far fetched."</p>
<p>Revali sighed loudly, "Of course she doesn't believe us, Urbosa sure knows how to pick them."</p>
<p>"She picked you for this team too." Daruk added with a smirk</p>
<p>His beak opened and closed several times before bringing his drink back to his mouth, drinking in silence.</p>
<p>Zelda and Mipha chuckled before Daruk joined in with a bellowing laugh, bringing his palm to his round stomach, even Revali reluctantly joining in with a snicker.</p>
<p>"Well well well, I'm late to the party and suddenly I'm completely forgotten."</p>
<p>Urbosa regarded them with an amused look, relieved to see they hadn't been fighting, or caused property damage like the first time they met up. Pulling up a seat, she slid a container infront of Zelda, containing her bribe.</p>
<p>"I appreciate you coming along, little bird. And before you ask, I told the bakery to add extra fruit."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled wide, popping open the container and inhaling the sweet fruity scent.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Urbosa!"<br/>She quickly began digging in, humming in contentment at the taste, completely zoning out of the conversation as Urbosa discussed their plan, only snapping to attention when she realized Urbosa had been snapping her fingers infront of her face.</p>
<p>"Err.. yes? I was listening."</p>
<p>Quiet laughter from the others at the table quickly dashed her hopes of successfully playing it off.</p>
<p>"Okay, I wasn't, but you know how much I love fruitcake!" Zelda shot her an accusing glare, which harmlessly bounced off Urbosa's own amused grin.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Urbosa continued, "Zelda will stay in the van and monitor our coms and cameras, andlookoutforthecops, while we scout around and try to find any evidence of supernatural activity."</p>
<p>Revali cut in, "Right, cause she gets to just relax in the heated van while we freeze our asses off, thats a fair agreement."</p>
<p>Zelda cocked an eyebrow, wondering if this is just how Revali learned to interact with people, deciding to play his game.</p>
<p>"We can swap, if you'd like. You can stay in the van, maybe we can get you a big warm blankey and some hot cocoa?"</p>
<p>Revali did a double take at her rebuttal, at a loss for words when Urbosa snorted, a sound Zelda never thought she would hear, Daruk throwing his head back with laughter and patting Zelda on the back.</p>
<p>"I like her already!"</p>
<p>Urbosa smiled at her across the table, reaching out and patting her hand.</p>
<p>Zelda returned her smile, leaning back in her seat. Urbosa was right, they were nice and maybe even friendship material, tonight might just go better than she thought!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate any kudos &amp; reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting any positive feedback haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18:30</p>
<p>The ride to the castle was going fairly smooth, if Zelda was being honest with herself. Urbosa was behind the wheel, Mipha nestled between them while Daruk and Revali rode in the back with the equipment. Mipha was rocking to the rhythm of a song on the radio, while Zelda was trying to ignore the constant stream of messages from Impa. Another beep taking her eyes away from the passenger side window, swiping open their chat.</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: you make it there okay?</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Helloooooo</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: omg, did you get arrested already???</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes, quickly typing a reply.</p>
<p>Me: No, I have not been arrested, yet. Now relax, I'm just the back up, I won't even be doing the trespassing.</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Classic move, play innocent and let everyone else take the fall! Done that a couple times.</p>
<p>Me: I'm not even going to ask, now please stop blowing up my phone. In fact, that show you love is almost on, the ninja one</p>
<p>After Zelda sent her reply, she immediately slipped her phone back into her bag, knowing Impa would probably throw her phone into a ditch to watch her animated show.</p>
<p>Zelda broke the silence in the van, "Urbosa, how long is this expedition supposed to be? It is a school night after all."</p>
<p>Urbosa waved one hand dismissively, keeping the other on the wheel.</p>
<p>"You'll have plenty of time to rest when you get home!"</p>
<p>"That doesn't really answer my question.."</p>
<p>"Atleast 2 or 3."</p>
<p>Zelda regarded her apprehensively, "What? Hours? Minutes?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, give or take."</p>
<p>Mipha laughed quietly, turning to face Zelda."Don't listen to her, she's never brought us back late, even that time the van broke down and we got stranded. I had plenty of sleep!"</p>
<p>"The van.. broke down?"</p>
<p>Urbosa laughed, patting the dashboard affectionately, a warning light turning on.</p>
<p>"We'll be fine, little bird!"</p>
<p>A short pause.</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>Zelda cried out, "Urbosa!"</p>
<p>In the back, Daruk and Revali were on their fifth round of pool on their slates. Urbosa's sudden cackle startling Revali, causing him to sink his cue ball. Daruk throwing his fists up in victory.</p>
<p>"I hate it here.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>19:00</p>
<p>The castle was in worse condition than Zelda had originally thought. The towers were broken and exposed to the elements, vines growing over the stonework. Any tapestries had long since decayed, leaving bent flag poles and broken banner holders.</p>
<p>Urbosa had parked the van behind a overgrown crumbling brick wall, obscuring it from view from the main road. Revali making sure the equipment was working, and Mipha checking their safety measures. Flashlights, batteries, hi vis vests, night vision and walkie talkies.</p>
<p>Zelda examined the walkie talkie she was handed, looking at Urbosa questioningly.</p>
<p>"We have slates."</p>
<p>"The walkies are sturdier, don't lose signal, and we can all converse simultaneously. I'm not going to be able to call each of you in an emergency on my slate, when I could do it with one tap of a button."</p>
<p>Urbosa pulled out her slate, calling Zelda, before Zelda's slate could ring, Urbosa tapped the side of the walkie, her voice ringing through clear, "Revali ate shit on some stairs, we need to leave."</p>
<p>"I HEARD THAT!"</p>
<p>Zelda exhaled through her nose, clipping the walkie to her belt.</p>
<p>"Point taken."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>19:30</p>
<p>The inside of the van was pretty cool, for the first ten minutes. Watching their camera feeds, they still had barely made progress into the castle, most extrances blocked off by rubble.</p>
<p>Zelda moved the mini curtain on the back window, taking a glance at the main road.</p>
<p>"I swear to Hylia if I get arrested.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, the group managed to find a collapsed wall, Urbosa noting that the wall looked like it was smashed outwards.</p>
<p>Once inside, Urbosa began dispatching orders.</p>
<p>"Okay, Daruk and Mipha, you both check for any cold spots, if you find one, set up a camera so it covers the entire room."</p>
<p>Both of them made noises of confirmation, grabbing their equipment and heading down a hallway, looking around their surroundings and keeping their lights infront of them to avoid tripping on any debris.</p>
<p>Revali and Urbosa almost always handled checking for electromagnetic fields, chatting idly as they walked, stopping when their reader suddenly spikes, both of them freezing in place.</p>
<p>Mipha's voice cut through the tense silence.</p>
<p>"Guys, we found a cold spot, well, freezing, I can't be in there, Daruk is setting up the camera, he wants you guys to get over here now. We took a left from the main room."</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"Is that you guys? I hear footsteps."</p>
<p>Urbosa and Revali exchanged looks then sprinted down the hall, radioing for them to stay with eachother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the van, Zelda was hearing the walkies turn on, but no audio was coming out. She exhaled and slapped the side of the radio.</p>
<p>"Come on, work already!"</p>
<p>She pressed the button on the side.</p>
<p>"Can you guys hear me? Are you guys okay?"</p>
<p>She didn't get a reply, looking at the camera feed, seeing that they had finally gotten one set up. She could see Daruk fiddling with the camera, then a shadow move behind him out of frame, Zelda sitting up and leaning forward to look more closely.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?"</p>
<p>Daruk turned, looking behind him as if he heard something, she could see him try radioing. Her radio next to her crackling to life, but no sound coming through.</p>
<p>Her fingers drummed the seat anxiously.</p>
<p>"I knew we should've just used our slates! Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out.. I'm sure they're okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urbosa exhaled in relief when she rounded the corner, finding Mipha clutching her radio and standing outside the cold room.</p>
<p>"Oh thank Hylia! I was worried about you guys! You weren't answering me!"</p>
<p>Revali scoffed, but still examined her for any injuries.</p>
<p>"Urbosa and I responded as soon as you contacted us! We would never ignore a call, that was safety rule number 3, remember? You wrote the damn list."</p>
<p>Urbosa held up her hand.</p>
<p>"Where's Daruk?"</p>
<p>A loud crash in the next room startled them, Urbosa rushing in but stopping short when she saw the floor had collapsed. Daruk groaning but sitting up, rubbing his head, looking up when Urbosa called out for him.</p>
<p>"I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't think these ancient floors were rated for overweight gorons!"</p>
<p>He let out a strained chuckle, stopping when he noticed how each breath was visible in the frigid air.</p>
<p>Above, Urbosa yelled out for Revali to check on him. He gave a curt nod then dove down, flapping his wings to straighten himself, freezing in place when he felt a chill run down his spine.</p>
<p>"He's fine! Gorons are nearly indestructible.. but it's way too cold, even more than that asylum last month."</p>
<p>Revali's eyes roamed the chamber, stopping when he saw something, a sword embedded in a pedestal, glowing faintly. His eyes widened, helping Daruk up, to the best of his small rito ability.</p>
<p>"Can you and Mipha find a way down? I think we found something!"</p>
<p>Urbosa shook her head.</p>
<p>"Hell no, this place is too dangerous! Who knows what else can collapse, have any of you been able to reach Zelda?"</p>
<p>A dull hum filled the air, the sword pulsing with energy and growing brighter. Revali held up his camera trying to record it, wincing at the growing static on the screen.</p>
<p>Urbosa's heart jumped up her throat, mind racing a million thoughts a second, the most prominent one being, 'Did it just react to Zelda's name!?'</p>
<p>The hum was growing louder by the second, the sword starting to glow till it was nearly blinding. Everyone forced to cover their eyes when a voice called out from down the hall.</p>
<p>Zelda calling out desperately, "Urbosa?! Are you guys okay!?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the hum stopped, the light disppearing and casting the room in pitch blackness again, the temperature rising enough for their breath to not be visible anymore.</p>
<p>Urbosa yelled for Mipha to stay with the guys before running after Zelda's voice.</p>
<p>"Zelda! what do you think you're doing?!"</p>
<p>She stopped once she saw the state of her little bird, Zelda's eyes wide and watery with tears, clinging to Urbosa suddenly, squeezing her tight.</p>
<p>"Oh thank Hylia! I thought something happened! I saw Daruk fall through the floor and no one was answering their stupid walkie talkies!"</p>
<p>Urbosa hugged Zelda close to her, rubbing her back soothingly.</p>
<p>"It's okay little bird, Daruk is fine, and we're all in one piece.."</p>
<p>Her eyes looked around worriedly, her grasp on Zelda being more protective than supportive. 'That sword went crazy when it heard her name, and the moment she stepped in the castle it just stopped'</p>
<p>"Zelda," Urbosa cleared her throat, "how do you feel? Did you see or hear anything when you followed us in?"</p>
<p>She looked up, scrunching her face to try and recall.</p>
<p>"No, I haven't even been inside more than a couple minutes. I stepped inside and I called out your name and you came running."</p>
<p>Behind them, Daruk shambled up a stair well, having to walk up it sideways to squeeze through, Revali and Mipha coming in from the hallway. Zelda ran up to Daruk.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? I saw you fall!"</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh boy you saw that huh? that's embarrassing, I'm fine though, thank you."</p>
<p>Revali crossed his wings, looking around for any more activity.</p>
<p>"We should leave, I'm sure we had plenty of evidence, right Urbosa?"</p>
<p>She nodded her head, reaching out and holding Zelda's hand, walking them back to the van. As much as Revali tried to act ticked off, he kept checking on Mipha and Daruk, making sure they were fine. Urbosa was too lost in thought, refusing to let Zelda out of her sight.</p>
<p>20:30</p>
<p>Urbosa parked the van infront of Zelda's home, stepping out to give her a tight hug, putting her hand on the bag slung over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Urbosa, really!"</p>
<p>Zelda said her farewells to everyone before slipping into her home, sneaking into her room to avoid waking her father.</p>
<p>Outside, Urbosa watched the house for a few moments longer before driving away.</p>
<p>Revali cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"So, what the fuck happened? This was way out of the norm, we've NEVER seen a spirit like that, then it just stops, out of the blue!"</p>
<p>Mipha nodded along, "It is highly unusual, Urbosa... Urbosa?"</p>
<p>Urbosa glanced at them and exhaled shakily, "I have a theory, but if it's true, then our troubles have only just begun."</p>
<p>21:00</p>
<p>Zelda climbed into bed and yawned, laying down on her side and closing her eyes. The door to her bedroom creaked open, quiet steps before a weight settled on the bed next to her, a tuft of her hair being brushed out from infront of her face, a soft but gravely voice whispering out.</p>
<p>"Good night, princess."</p>
<p>Zelda's blood turned cold, expecting to hear the voice of her father, across the room, a red flashing light drew her attention, an EMF reader Urbosa snuck into her pack flashing violently. The reading already registering at the maximum the device was capable of recording before it went dead, the only sound in the room being her shallow panicked breaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda's alarm went off the next morning, waking her up from her poor sleep. She laid in bed, refusing to turn over and face the other side of her room, anxious that if she did, a deformed ghoul would be waiting for her. The events from last night still fresh in her memory.</p>
<p>Slowly she sat up, hesitantly looking over before exhaling in relief. No ghost or ghoul in sight.</p>
<p>As she began her morning routine, she couldn't help but notice a weird tingling on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. Snapping her head to the side, she didn't catch anyone, but the lingering feeling wouldn't go away. Only when she entered the bathroom did it go away, setting her uniform on the counter and splashing her face with cold water.</p>
<p>"Come on, you're just paranoid." she reasoned with her relflection. But the unsure and anxious look she received in return didn't help her.</p>
<p>After stepping out of the bathroom, she immediately tensed up, unsure why it felt like someone was in the room with her.</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed her bag, pulling the EMF reader from the mesh netting. Her fingers ran along the plastic surface before switching it on, freezing when it began picking up readings, before suddenly stopping.</p>
<p>She stood and waited, unsure if she was expecting to hear that voice again, before slowly making her way to her door, closing it behind herself and sighing in relief. Only to immediately jump and whirl around when she felt a tap on her shoulder, hand covering her chest as she yelped.</p>
<p>Before her stood her father, holding the newspaper and a mug of coffee, a look of surprise on his face at her reaction.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I was hoping we could talk before you left for school."</p>
<p>Zelda tried calming her breathing, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"Of course, father, I'll be right downstairs."</p>
<p>He grunted in acknowledgement then headed down, glancing back at her suspicious behavior. Once he was out of view she mentally scolded herself for being so jumpy, a new sense of anxiety falling over her about what her father might want to discuss. As she headed for the stairs, a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, glancing over and seeing a pair of sapphire colored eyes watching her from the dark hallway.</p>
<p>Zelda froze, staring back at them, blinking once and not seeing them anymore, she stayed rooted in place before heading down quickly.</p>
<p>Rhoam looked up from his coffee, noticing his daughter's strange behavior, especially the way she kept glancing at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright my dear?" He began curiously.</p>
<p>Zelda looked over, "Hm? Oh, yes father, sorry, I thought I saw.. a mouse."</p>
<p>His bushy white eyebrows raised in disbelief, "a mouse? Upstairs, instead of down here in the kitchen?"</p>
<p>She nodded her head before grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter, examining it for any blemishes.</p>
<p>"What did you want to talk about father?"</p>
<p>"How was your first day back? Senior year is pretty important."</p>
<p>Zelda grimaced. Right, what else would he possibly ask about?</p>
<p>"It's about what I expected, my advanced courses may be a handful, but it won't affect my studies."</p>
<p>"Hm, I would hope so. I know you can handle any coursework they throw your way."</p>
<p>"Of course, father." she tipped her head respectfully, "How was work?"</p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders, already returning his attention back to the paper. "It was as expected, no busier than usual." Abruptly, he started a new topic. " I do hope you make more friends this school year. Connections are very important."</p>
<p>Zelda shifted uncomfortably, "I'd rather have a few friends that genuinely care about me, like Impa."</p>
<p>He regarded her silently before exhaling.</p>
<p>"Zelda, Impa is a scoundrel. The Sheikah waste their time with the past and old legends. Prayer will not get you into a good college, and neither will running around with her getting into trouble."</p>
<p>"But father-"</p>
<p>"This is not open for discussion!" He interrupted her loudly.<br/>Zelda clenched his fists, moving them behind her back to hide her frustration. She didn't hate her father, she never truly could, but he did make things so much more difficult. Impa may not be the most morally upstanding person, but she was an incredibly loyal and caring friend. While she knew her studies were going well, she didn't want to kill herself trying to get perfect scores in classes she didn't care for, for a job in some business her father would most likely demand she enter.</p>
<p>She hung her head in defeat, unclenching her fists.</p>
<p>"Of course, father."</p>
<p>Zelda looked up to meet his gaze, watching him nod in satisfaction, his gaze returning to the paper. He reached for his mug, only for it to slide a foot away and off the counter, shattering onto the floor. He jumped at the sudden noise, looking down perplexed, eyes darting between the mess on the floor and where he swore the mug was at.</p>
<p>"I could've sworn.." he sighed quietly "I'll clean this up, don't want you to be late for school. I love you, dear."</p>
<p>While her heart pounded a mile a minute after seeing what actually transpired, she nodded her head slowly, trying to maintain a blank facial expression. "I-i love you too, father." Quickly turning away and heading out the door.</p>
<p>Outside, she backed away from the house slowly, glancing at each window to see if she would spot those blue eyes again. She knew she probably looked insane to any of her neighbors or passerbys, but she didn't care. After spotting nothing out of the ordinary, she breathed a sign of relief, looking over at the drive way, only to realize she left her car at the cafe. Urbosa so freaked out about the night before that she drove her straight home.</p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda pulled out her slate, checking to see how much a ride would cost when she heard the revving of an electric motor, Impa pulling up on her scooter. The banged up surface covered in stickers.</p>
<p>"Hey Zelda!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing here? You live on the opposite side of Hyrule!"</p>
<p>Impa pulled her helmet off, shrugging her shoulders, "Urbosa texted me, said you would need a ride this morning."</p>
<p>"Urbosa?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Urbosa, super tall, toned for days, red hair, coral blue number five lipstick. You know, Urbosa."</p>
<p>Zelda deadpanned at her, walking over and jabbing a finger into her chest.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant and you know it."</p>
<p>All she recieved in return was a shit eating grin before Impa passed her the helmet. Zelda popped it onto her head, hoping it wouldn't mess up her hair, climbing onto the back seat of Impa's scooter.</p>
<p>"So, why do you have-</p>
<p>"She's super protective of you," Impa cut in, already knowing the question was going to be asked. She made a u-turn and started driving them towards the school before continuing. "Remember when you invited me to your birthday party last year? Well I was literally the only other guest besides Urbosa, so she knew that you probably trusted me very much. So she gave me her number in case of an emergency."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded her head slowly, smiling fondly at the memory of that day. Her father was gone for the weekend on business, leaving her alone for her birthday. Urbosa had decided to take the day off and throw her a party, while it wasn't the biggest more crazy event, she had loved it. Urbosa gave her a sand seal plus, which she still had on her bed, and Impa had given her a switch blade, which she added to the growing pile in the back of her closet of weapons Impa had either gifted her or left behind in her room.</p>
<p>Impa's ramblings got her attention.</p>
<p>"She never responds to my messages though. Its like, I know its for emergencies, but you could atleast answer some questions. Or respond to my memes! Seriously, the nerve of some people."</p>
<p>Zelda stared at the back of her friend's silver hair, face aghast, '"You send Urbosa memes!? Oh my goddess why has no one told me!? Impa you're forbidden from ever texting Urbosa again unless my life is in danger!"</p>
<p>Impa stopped at a red light, doubling over in laughter. "I'm just fucking with you, I'd never bother her or abuse an emergency contact." She rubbed a tear from her eye. "But holy hell that was funny."</p>
<p>Zelda responded in a kind and civil manner, by yanking the fuck out of Impa's hair. Said woman crying out and swatting her hand back, not realizing the light turned green as a car behind them laying on its horn, making both of them jump.</p>
<p>Impa pressed her sandal covered foot on the pedal, scowling and glancing at the car behind them. "Asshole."</p>
<p>They drove in relative silence, Impa was busy thinking about the episode of her favorite anime last night. Zelda, however, was lost in thought about how she might have a real ghost haunting her home. Either that, or she's crazy.</p>
<p>Impa tilted her head back to get her attention, "Wanna get a coffee before class?"</p>
<p>Zelda started to shake her head then stopped, knowing she had slept terribly last night and would need the caffine boost. "Sure, if you don't mind making the detour."</p>
<p>Impa smirked, signaling to make a turn at the upcoming light. "I was going to go anyway, I had to wake up early to pick you up first!"</p>
<p>"Then why did you ask for my opinion in the first place?"</p>
<p>She received a shrug in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in the drive thru line, Impa was busy scouring the menu for what to order since she rarely ordered something more than once. Zelda, on the other hand, always ordered the same thing, french vanila with extra cream and sugar.</p>
<p>Impa was about to finally make her choice when she felt Zelda's hand on her back, tensing up at the contact. "U-uh, everything okay back there?" She glanced back, taking notice of her friend's conflicted expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Zelda exhaled, trying to calm her nerves.</p>
<p>"Impa.. do you believe in ghosts?"</p>
<p>Impa deflated a bit, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a Sheikah, thats kind of our thing, holy spirits and such. What's wrong? I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."</p>
<p>"I don't! Well, I didn't, but.. last night, everyone was really freaked out at the castle, especially Urbosa, and I've almost never seen her act so.. shaken up." Her voice shrunk a bit, "Even when my mother died, she always came to check on me with a smile on her face and comforting words. Like nothing could shake her."</p>
<p>Impa turned in her seat, kicking out to the kick stand to face her, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, whatever happened last night, all that matters is you're all safe. You're here, going to drink some overpriced bean water, and Urbosa is probably talking her student's ears off right now. Okay? Fuck the castle, not like its ever done anything for us. No reason to ever think about it again."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded along, wringing her hands anxiously.</p>
<p>"There's more.."</p>
<p>Impa frowned, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm here for you, let it out."</p>
<p>Zelda started hesitantly, "I think.. something followed me from the castle last night." Zelda's eyes locked with Impa's, whose own opened a bit wider.</p>
<p>"Like, a poltergeist or demon?" She sat up straighter, face getting more serious. "What happened, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Zelda averted her gaze, grasping Impa's free hand and squeezing it softly. "It spoke to me last night, called me princess, and I've been feeling like I'm being watched."</p>
<p>Impa's face grew hostile, squeezing Zelda's hand back.</p>
<p>"Oh hell no, I'll kill that bastard for a second time." Her face softened, rubbing Zelda's hand with the back of her thumb. "Do you feel watched now?"</p>
<p>When Zelda slowly nodded, Impa's heart shattered, holding her hand close to her chest.</p>
<p>"Listen to me, I'll protect you, okay? You don't feel safe being alone, then you won't have to be alone, you can sleep at my place, or I'll sleepover at yours!"</p>
<p>A small smile formed on Zelda's lips, replacing her frown.</p>
<p>"My father would never let you, but thank you, truly."</p>
<p>"What that old bastard won't know won't hurt him," Impa scowled. "That demon ever tries laying even a pinky on you, I'll make him wish he stayed dead."</p>
<p>They both laughed softly, stopping when they could hear a beeping noise, Zelda recognizing it immediately as the EMF reader in her bag. Before she could warn Impa, the side mirror on Impa's scooter shattered, both of them jumping at the noise before the beeping stopped.</p>
<p>Impa exhaled shakily, staring at the remains of her mirror. "What an asshole!"</p>
<p>She turned to face Zelda, squeezing her hand to comfort her. "That doesn't change anything, I mean sure, that was scary as shit, but I'm still going to protect you, you have my word!"</p>
<p>Zelda smiled and squeezed her hand in return, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye.</p>
<p>A car pulled up behind them, the driver immediately honking. Impa scowled, flipping the driver off with both hands before turning around, kicking the stand back into place and grumbling. "Goddess damnit, its like no one sees we're having moments here!"</p>
<p>Zelda giggled softly, wrapping her arms around her friend's midsection to hug her from behind. "Thank you for listening to me and supporting me, you're an amazing friend."</p>
<p>Impa tensed up, refusing to look back to hide the blush forming on her face, patting Zelda's hands on her stomach gently and a bit awkwardly, completely unfamiliar with any physical displays of affection. "I, uh, I try, I guess."</p>
<p>Behind her, Zelda hummed lightly, squeezing her tighter and finally feeling a little safe, even in spite of the feeling of being watched only growing stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impa pulled into her usual parking spot, turning off the motor before grabbing their drinks out of the newly installed cupholders. Which were just regular cupholders she pulled from a junkyard near her home, which she sloppily duct taped and bolted to the paneling.</p>
<p>Impa handed Zelda her drink, "One unholy sugary abomination for you" she took it with a curtsey, not offering a rebuttal since she knew the drink would probably give a lesser person a stomachache. "And one normal chamomile tea for me!"</p>
<p>They sat in silence, calming drinking from their respective beverages. Internally they were thinking about what Zelda had confessed and the experience at the drive thru. Finally, Impa set her drink down and turned to face her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I know I'm overstepping our boundaries, but you have to tell Urbosa! If you don't then out of concern for your safety, I will."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned, squeezing her coffee tighter in her hands. "I know, it's just" she paused, taking a quick drink to calm herself, "it would tear her up. She was the one who was so enthusiastic about inviting me even after she knew I was kind of reluctant about the whole thing. She'd feel so guilty if she knew she ever put me in harm's way. I can't put her through that!"</p>
<p>Impa crossed her arms, defiance across her face, "That demon was in your room! It called you princess! Urbosa knows what to do about these kinds of things! Maybe she can even get rid of it! Please Zelda, I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my best friend, and I.. care about you, a lot."</p>
<p>Zelda hung her head, thinking of a hundred different reasons why she should put it off before sighing, looking up to meet Impa's gaze. "Okay, I will tell her."</p>
<p>She felt a hand on her back rub soothingly, Impa smiling at her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, how about you tell her after class? The last thing you need is that going on right before school. This place is torture enough as is."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Zelda laughed softly, "it really is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so, I'm kind of an insomniac and literally write these chapters during the day in my free time, so expect mistakes. I'm trying my best to give these a quick skim before posting, but I will miss shit or leave gaping plot holes. Like, after I posted yesterday I completely forgot that Zelda drove to the damn cafe, but it did allow me to add some more Impa &amp; zelda moments, so it worked out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Zelda's third class of the day, and she was already falling asleep. Elbow on the desk and supporting the weight of her head, she tried to keep up with the rapid pace her teacher was going through the slides. Her eyes started to drift close, deciding to let her eyes rest, until she felt a poke on the side of her head, she glared at the person in the seat next to her, the guy looking back in confusion and scooting away.</p>
<p>She went back to her notes, starting to slow down again after a few minutes. Nodding off again until her arm was tugged out from under her head, nearly face planting on her desk. She looked side to side to catch the culprit before quickly realizing, oh right, I'm being fucking haunted. She shot a glare at the open space next to her, the female rito across the room leaning back at the death glare.</p>
<p>She muttered under her breath, "So you're a stalker and a scholar? Fuck off, you're the reason I'm so tired."</p>
<p>When she unsurprisingly didn't receive a response, she sighed and sat up more, admittedly feeling a little more alert and resumed taking her notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sad to say, but she had started to get used to having his eyes on her. The sensation she would get was almost like background noise, something that was happening, but her mind was subconsciously not paying attention to anymore.</p>
<p>What was worrying her, was that she started to notice when he wasn't looking at her. In class, when the sensation stopped, she would look at her surroundings, wondering what drew his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once lunch time rolled around, she was again forced with the awful decision of having to choose what to eat. Tapping her chin while she looked at the options, the sounds of complaining and upset behind her letting her know Impa was about to show up. Like clockwork, Impa saddled up to her side.</p>
<p>"I don't suppose the first day was just a fluke?"</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head, pointing at what she presumed was spaghetti, which the lunch lady scooped into a bowl. Impa rolled her eyes and held up a bag lunch.</p>
<p>"Well shit, well I'm covered, if that stuff ain't edible we can split mine!"</p>
<p>"I appreciate the offer," Zelda began, "but im sure they can't mess up pasta."</p>
<p>One bite later and a quick trip to the trash can, Zelda and Impa were biting into a sandwich that was torn in half.</p>
<p>Impa finished chewing before starting her question, knowing Zelda hated it when someone spoke while eating. "Nothing has happened right? You didn't really bring it up, so I assume you're okay, but I want to be sure."</p>
<p>She bristled, debating if she should bring up how she almost fell asleep before deciding against it, not wanting to paint him in a positive light.</p>
<p>"Nothing happened, but we're in public, there's too many witnesses, probably."</p>
<p>Zelda immediately took another bite of her sandwich, glaring at the empty seat next to her. Impa raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Is he like, sitting there or are you guessing? From here it looks like you're mad dogging the shit outta that wall over there."</p>
<p>"If I focus I can kinda feel the general direction he's looking from, so he's either sitting there or he's leaning against the wall."</p>
<p>"He's a ghost, why would he sit?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like a ghost expert? Let me enjoy my petty revenge while he haunts me."</p>
<p>Impa rolled her eyes, picking up her sandwich. "If this wasn't so creepy, I'd probably laugh." She takes a bite, chewing for a few seconds before snorting, freezing when Zelda glares at her.</p>
<p>She mumbles around her food, "Come on, it's kinda funny."</p>
<p>"Chew before you speak!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda sighed as she put her textbooks that she didn't need back into her locker, happy that the day was over, but anxious about returning home. Whatever was following her certainly hadn't been as hostile as she had expected, but she was in public all day. The thought of being alone with him was unsettling. She jumped when the locker next to her slammed, looking over to see an excited Impa bouncing on her toes.</p>
<p>"So! My place or yours?"</p>
<p>"W-what? I already told you my father would never allow you to stay the night. Nor would he let me stay at your place, especially on a school night."</p>
<p>Impa hummed in acknowledgement, tapping a finger to her chin and shrugging. "Okay, keep your window unlocked then, and I'll show off my ninja skills."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled, "I'm not letting you break into my home. Plus you really need to watch more age appropriate shows. There are some lovely documentaries I think you'd enjoy about the local fauna!"</p>
<p>"1. It's not a children's show. 2. Fuck learning, I do enough of that at school. 3. If I'm breaking in, I don't need your permission" Impa lowered the fingers she counted on, starting with her pointer and ending with her middle finger.</p>
<p>"Oh, almost forgot, you're buying me dinner for helping you pick up your car. I'm in the mood for a burger, more heart clogging the better."</p>
<p>Zelda closed her locker, cocking an eyebrow. "Didn't you say a week ago you wanted to start on a diet?"</p>
<p>Impa waved her hand dismissively, "We all make mistakes in our youth."</p>
<p>They laughed together as they walked down the hall, idly chatting about how their classes went.</p>
<p>Outside, Impa pulled out her slate, wanting to show Zelda a funny meme she saw during class. When Zelda glanced back to make a comment her foot missed the step. Before she could fall someone firmly grasped her bag, holding her in place so she could regain her footing. Zelda exhaled in relief, gripping the railing tight and turning back to thank Impa when she saw her standing a few feet back, scrolling rapidly through her slate.</p>
<p>Zelda was furious, first he thinks she can't even stay awake in class, and now he feels like she's some damsel in distress who needs rescuing? She didn't want him to follower her, and now he acts like she's helpless!</p>
<p>"I swear, even you'll find it funny." She looked up from her slate, surprised at Zelda's annoyed expression. "Oh, I didn't think that would upset you.. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Her anger quickly evaporates when she sees Impa's crestfallen expression, replaced instead with guilt. "No, I'm sorry, you didn't upset me I promise! Its just, something else." She stepped forward and pulled Impa into a tight embrace. "Thank you for helping me get my car, I greatly appreciate it."</p>
<p>Impa returned the hug, patting Zelda's back awkwardly. "It's no biggie, I know you'd do the same for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the cafe was mostly silent, true to her word, Zelda bought Impa her monstrosity of a burger, despite Impa's protests that she was kidding. Although, she did wince when Impa shoved the greasy bag into her backpack. She started to voice her concern for Impa's textbooks before realizing she probably couldn't give less of a shit, considering the usual state she gives her books back to the school.</p>
<p>Before they went their seperate ways, Zelda demanded that Impa promise not to break into her house that night, only coming to an agreement when she promised to text her as soon as she got home. Waving goodbye, Zelda got into her car and exhaled, driving home quickly, thinking back on the past couple days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once back at home, she marched up her stairs, slamming the door behind her and throwing her things onto her bed. She turned around, staring down the other half of the room where she could feel him staring from.</p>
<p>"What's your fucking problem!? You stalk me all fucking day, break my best friend's mirror, and then what? Try to act nice to me?!"</p>
<p>The only response to her questions was silence, only adding to her frustration.</p>
<p>"I didn't want this! I didn't ask for you to follow me and baby me all fucking day!" Her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white, shaking in anger. "I know you can speak! Answer me you fucking asshole!!"</p>
<p>Tears started to well up in her eyes, a frustrated sob escaping her chest as she sat roughly on her desk chair.</p>
<p>"I know you can talk.. Please, just say something, anything."</p>
<p>She waited a moment, hoping for some kind of response. When none came she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to catch her breath and calm down. On her bed, her slate's screen turned on, before unlocking. She froze at the sight, moving closer as the screen swiped to the side then opened the notepad, no words being typed on screen, but a message popping up regardless.</p>
<p>I am sorry</p>
<p>Zelda stared in shock, sitting up and wiping her eyes again to make sure she was seeing properly.</p>
<p>"W-why won't you speak?"</p>
<p>Nothing I say will make this better</p>
<p>She let out a frustrated noise. "Why won't you leave me alone!?"</p>
<p>Waited too long</p>
<p>"Waited for what? For someone to enter the castle? How long have you been waiting?"</p>
<p>For you. Lost count.</p>
<p>Her heart jumped to her throat, looking at the space across the bed warily.</p>
<p>"What about me? What do you want with me?"</p>
<p>She waited a moment, growing more anxious by the second.</p>
<p>"Answer the question! Right now!"</p>
<p>I want to protect you</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes grew wide after she read his message, looking back up quickly.</p>
<p>"Protect me!? What the hell are you talking about? Am I in danger?"</p>
<p>Not at the moment</p>
<p>"Okay, smartass," she scowled in anger and annoyance, "In case you forgot, you're a spirit thats been stalking me without my permission! The only danger to me right now is you!"</p>
<p>She paused for a moment, sitting up again after regaining her composure.</p>
<p>"What is your name? Surely you have one." She figured if she has any contact at all, she might as well get some answers that might bring her a solution to this problem.</p>
<p>Don't recall</p>
<p>"Of course, why do I even bother.." Zelda rubbed her temples, her exasperation growing by the second.</p>
<p>"Can you please leave me alone right now? I don't care if you follow me everywhere else, but, atleast give me privacy in my own room. Stand outside the door or something."</p>
<p>She didn't get a response, only the feeling of being watched going away. Slumping in her seat, she stared at her slate, rereading the messages over and over. Thinking to herself, 'So, he's ancient, refuses to leave, acts somewhat empathetic, and has a hard on for me..'</p>
<p>Another beep from her slate drew her attention, frowning when she saw a message from Urbosa to call her. She picked up the slate, debating if she should for a few moments then dialing her number. She stepped outside of her room, feeling him immediately focus on her, but she ignored him, heading downstairs to make a snack. Urbosa picked up on the next ring.</p>
<p>"Little bird, how was school? I meant to call you during my lunch break but I ended up dropping my slate and broke the screen."</p>
<p>Zelda shot a quirked eyebrow at her ghostly companion, silently accusing him, but having a feeling he wasn't the cause of every problem, just most.</p>
<p>Zelda began gathering the ingredients for her meal, deciding to make pasta for lunch. Setting her slate on the counter, she put it on speaker.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear about your slate, hopefully it wasn't too much to get it repaired. School was fine, Impa definitely helped a lot, but I repaid her with food, so she was happy."</p>
<p>"She's a good friend.. I mainly called for another reason. I wanted to apologize for last night." Urbosa's voice became strained with guilt. "I didn't think it would go like that, normally it's just a few cold spots and readings, very rarely an actual sighting, but this was dangerous. I shouldn't have been so adamant about making you come with. I just didn't want you to be home alone again.."</p>
<p>Zelda froze, hands gripping the counter as she internally battled with the idea of bringing up what's been going on. Nearly on the verge of tears herself at Urbosa's apology. She slowly took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I.. there's.." she cut herself off, looking back over her shoulder, he seemed to get the message and looked away to give her a moment, taking some tension off her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Zelda?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Yeah.." She wiped her eyes, fingers drumming the counter anxiously. "Listen, there's nothing to apologize for. Any of those places you went to could've been similar to the castle. It was a fluke, and the most important thing is nobody got hurt.</p>
<p>I don't blame you, and you told me to stay in the van. So I was never in any real danger. Just next time try your ghost hunting in a Blupee Cheese, and maybe I'll tag along."</p>
<p>Urbosa laughed quietly, trying and failing to hide a sniffle. "Okay, but don't take it the wrong way if I don't bring you along for the next one. Although Mipha and Daruk both hope you're doing okay and hope to see you again."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled, remembering the conversations they had that night. "What about Revali?"</p>
<p>"He said he 'couldn't care either way', but I think to him that means he agrees."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you all in a normal setting. You were right, it does get pretty lonely at home by myself."</p>
<p>"Maybe this weekend we can have a little girls night out, you can even invite Impa!"</p>
<p>"Just remember, wherever Impa goes, misdemeanors follow."</p>
<p>Zelda giggled at her own joke, Urbosa joining in after a pause. The sad atmosphere started to dissipate.</p>
<p>"I do have to go now, these assignments won't write themselves, but, I do have one more concern."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"You haven't noticed anything strange have you? I don't know if you noticed, but I may have accidentally left a device in your bag. Did it ever go off?"</p>
<p>Zelda's fingertips idly drumming on the counter stopped, she glanced over her shoulder, feeling him look over then quickly look away.</p>
<p>"I, uhm, no, nothing out of the ordinary. Would you like your device back?"</p>
<p>Urbosa let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Keep it, I have plenty, make them myself ya know. I gotta run, stay safe, little bird."</p>
<p>"You too!"</p>
<p>The call ended and her shoulders slumped. She stared at the screen for a few moments, barely registering the voice a few feet behind her.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>She refused to turn around, muttering softly. "I didn't do that for you. I just wanted to spare her the heart ache."</p>
<p>She didn't receive a response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a tense dinner with her father, Zelda was finally able to retreat to the seclusion of her bedroom. She brushed her hair with swift harsh pulls, too frustrated with her father's lack of care for her wishes.</p>
<p>"I didn't even want to take those stupid classes.." her hands fell down to her lap, her grip on the brush handle turning lax. A single gentle knock on the door made her turn her head, but she knew her father was still downstairs eating his dinner since she excused herself early, not finishing her meal. "Go away, last thing I want is for you to bother me."</p>
<p>She switched her table lamp off and climbed into bed, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to sleep. Nearly ten minutes of tossing and turning before she opened her eyes and brought her fists down on either side of her, hitting the mattress. Outside the room she could hear her father's loud footsteps. He stopped near her door, a few seconds passing before resuming his walk to his room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>She left out a quiet huff, wishing she could've stayed at Impa's tonight, instead of being trapped under the same roof with two people that she could hardly stand. She laid there, staring at her ceiling fan rotate slowly, thinking about how her mother used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. She realized she could barely remember the way the lullaby went anymore, crying softly in the darkness of her room till she eventually fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She woke with a start when she felt a clothed palm over her mouth, trying to scream but being muffled behind the hand, her heart racing and trying to squirm free.</p>
<p>Her assailant whispered quickly, "Shh, stop screaming! Its me, Im-"</p>
<p>The hand was suddenly pulled away, Zelda sat up, eyes widening in shock as she saw Impa raised a few inches off the ground, her legs kicking at the air as she tried pulling at something around her throat, strained wheezes escaping past her lips.</p>
<p>She rushed forward, pulling at his invisible arm around her throat, whispering harshly, "It's Impa, it's Impa! Stop!"</p>
<p>Immediately she was dropped to the floor, kicking away till her back hit the wall, gasping loudly for air. Zelda knelt next to her stroking her hair and cupping her tear stained cheeks.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're okay, breathe!"</p>
<p>A hoarse gravely voice called out, "Impa.."</p>
<p>Zelda turned around and Impa looked up from her seated position, both girls freezing at the sight of the phantom semi corporeal. He wore a faded red tunic with scuffed and worn leather strapped to it for protection, a pair of tan pants and equally weathered brown boots. A blue hood was fashioned around his neck, pulled back, revealing shaggy blonde hair. His body had wisps of green flame coming off it, but what stood out to them the most was his face. Sharp features, smooth skin with occasional scars, and piercing blue eyes, filled with anguish and regret.</p>
<p>"I didn't kno-"</p>
<p>Zelda snapped at him, glaring at him with utter hatred in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up. Don't you ever speak her name again. You also killed her." Each word was laced with venom and spat out harshly.</p>
<p>"Princes-"</p>
<p>"Don't ever call me that. I am not your princess. I fucking hate you." Her fists were clenched, shaking in anger. Tears streaming down her face but she refused to look away, even as each word further morphed his features into pure sorrow.</p>
<p>Impa tugged on her arm, "Zelda sto-"</p>
<p>"Leave! Don't you ever come back! If you ever want to protect me, then stay as far away as possible!" She practically shouted, not caring if she woke her father anymore.</p>
<p>His heartbroken face stared silently, turning away from her and towards the door before vanishing from sight.</p>
<p>Impa wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Rhoam's knocks on the door stifling her sobs.</p>
<p>"Zelda, dear, are you okay? I heard shouting."</p>
<p>Zelda wiped her eyes, pressing into Impa's chest and trying to regain her composure.</p>
<p>"I just had a nightmare, everything's okay father."</p>
<p>He stood outside the door, his hand hovering over her doorknob, hesitating for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. "Okay, I'll stay awake for a bit if you need me, I love you."</p>
<p>She sniffled and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"I love you too, father."</p>
<p>Another few moments passed before he walked away from the door, his footsteps fading till he got to his room, but didn't close his door.</p>
<p>Impa stroked her hair gently, waiting for her to calm down before sighing softly.</p>
<p>"I'm such a dumbass."</p>
<p>Zelda looked up from her tear stained chest.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Impa shook her heard, a guilty look across her face.</p>
<p>"You never sent me a message when you got home, so I wanted to surprise you and sneak in since I know you didn't want to be alone. It was a dumb idea, I could've been arrested for breaking entering or shot by your dad. My mistake made you yell at him too."</p>
<p>Zelda stiffened, glaring at Impa, "He deserved it, he attacked you! He could've killed you!"</p>
<p>She froze when Impa shot her a stern glare back.</p>
<p>"He thought I was a murderer, or a kidnapper. He tried to protect you, and the moment you told him to stop he did."</p>
<p>"So!? You still could've died! That bastard almost took my best friend from me, who cares if he didn't know!"</p>
<p>Impa scowled, looking into Zelda's eyes.</p>
<p>"I would've done the same thing if I saw someone standing over you like that. Would you have cared if I fucked up? Would you have hated me too?"</p>
<p>"I.." Zelda looked away, gripping the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p>Impa slowly stood, glancing at the window.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go apologize to him. If he's even still out there."</p>
<p>Zelda looked up shocked, but didn't say anything, curling up on herself and hugging her knees to her chest. Conflicted about what she did.</p>
<p>She stopped at the window. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'm sorry for all the trouble" She raised the glass, climbing out with surprising flexibility and stealth, dropping down into the grass below and looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, uhm, psst, psst."</p>
<p>She felt like an idiot, wondering if he was even out here or if she was just making a fool of herself.</p>
<p>"Come here boy," she whistled poorly, stopping when she felt a tingling sensation from behind. 'So that's what that feels like'</p>
<p>She turned around, spotting a depression on one of the porch steps, walking over and sitting down, hoping it wasn't on his lap.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I fucked up, and you tried to do the right thing and got punished for it."</p>
<p>Looking over, she nodding along at the empty space, figuring he wasn't going to be in much of a talking mood again. She frowned, remembering the anguish on his face while Zelda yelled at him. She let out a shaky exhale, wanting to make things right.</p>
<p>"Look, she doesn't hate you. She was just freaked out and angry. She took it out on you." Her hands gripped her knees softly. She waited a moment before clearing her throat, looking away from him and toward the street. "She's always been like that.. Even before I knew her. She's stubborn and bottles up her emotions and she makes mistakes. But she's the best damn person I ever met. Because underneath that cold bitchy exterior is a girl just trying to do her best with the cards she was dealt."</p>
<p>Impa shook her head, glancing over to make sure he was still even there before continuing.</p>
<p>"I used, well, am a troublemaker. But I used to be much worse. I used to run with the wrong people, had my priorities all fucked up. Nobody messed with me, but nobody talked to me either. So one day, this tiny blonde walks into me, so being the massive bitch I was, I turned around and cussed her out, till I saw she had tears in her eyes."</p>
<p>She shook her head, laughing softly as she thought about it.</p>
<p>"And you know what she did? She cussed me out twice as hard, but she wasn't mad at me. She was hurting so bad, and pent up and took it out on me. Everyone in the damn school heard her outburst. Then, she fucking apologized to me, as quiet as a mouse. But honestly, I was glad she yelled at me, because she let it out."</p>
<p>She leaned back against the porch, the wood creaking softly from the change of weight.</p>
<p>"I don't know why, but something made me want to be her friend, to be there for her when no one else would. So I decided I wouldn't stop till she was my best damn friend. And I had the perfect way to start my plan! I overheard our teacher in class tell her that she would have to retake a test that she missed after school, but I knew the bus was shit and it was going to rain. So, I started a fight in lunch to get detention." She paused, realization dawning on her face. "Holy shit, I could've just chilled in the library till she got out.. eh."</p>
<p>Impa shrugged, glancing back over at her invisible wall of a, companion?</p>
<p>"Seeing her smile when I offered her a ride was like seeing the sun for the first time, and I promised myself that I would do anything to keep a smile on her face. As I got to know her, I realized she was the most amazing person I'd ever met. she's considerate, smart, compassionate, generous, empathetic, etc etc. But she's being crushed by her life."</p>
<p>She hesitated, unsure how to continue till she felt a warm and tingly sensation on the back of her hand, a gesture for her to continue.</p>
<p>"I was born and raised in the Sheikah clan in Kakariko. I had a schedule for when I woke up, chores to do every day, mandatory worship to the Goddess, and then some. I had to demand to be allowed to attend school just to get away from it. But compared to Zelda? I was as free as a bird. Her father has controlled nearly aspect of her life, the only reason I'm still her friend is because she actually stood up to him. She argued with him for an hour straight to be allowed to know me."</p>
<p>Her hand clenched around his invisible one, her eyes watering before shedding a tear.</p>
<p>"She stood up to him, for me, of all people. I was a massive fuck up, and she risked what little freedom she had for me." She let out a shaky sob, wiping at her face. "So please, don't take what she says at face value. She has this massive wall built around herself, a lot of it was built by her dad, but she finished it herself. So, please don't give up on her."</p>
<p>She looked back over at him, smiling through her sadness.</p>
<p>"I don't know why we're both drawn to her, but I can tell you're not a bad, person," she faltered "ghost, thing. So, give her some space, but I promise, she's not a bad person. She's worth fighting for."</p>
<p>She exhaled, taking a deep breath before patting where she assumed his thigh was before standing up.</p>
<p>"I really hope I didn't just touch your crotch, but it's kinda difficult to tell when you're invisible. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to climb back through her window and I'd appreciate it if you looked away. I ate shit three times trying to get up there."</p>
<p>Impa felt the sensation of his gaze linger for a second before stopping. She turned back to face the back of Zelda's house, looking up at the window.</p>
<p>"Alright," she clapped her hands together and cracked her neck. "Round five, fucker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven rounds later, Impa climbed back through Zelda's window, finding her biting her nails on the edge of her bed. She sat up straight the moment she saw Impa.</p>
<p>"Did.. did you talk to him?"</p>
<p>Impa shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "Couldn't find him." Zelda slouched her posture again, looking at the floor before feeling Impa sit next to her and putting her arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"He's fine, he handled death, I'm sure this ain't nothing for him."</p>
<p>"You saw the look on his face.."</p>
<p>"He died, and has been roaming the planet for Goddess knows how long. He's a big boy, he'll be fine."</p>
<p>Impa guided Zelda to lay down, scooting next to her. Putting her arms behind her head and looking up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"You know, this is the second sleepover I've ever had at your place."</p>
<p>Zelda stayed silent before speaking up timidly, "If I recall, I didn't invite you last time either."</p>
<p>Impa grinned. "No you did not"</p>
<p>They laid together in comfortable silence, untill Zelda actually took in Impa's appearance.</p>
<p>"What in Hylia's name are you wearing?"</p>
<p>She glanced down at herself, forgetting she had even dressed up for this. Wearing a beige jacket with red lining and a skin tight navy blue sleeveless shirt.</p>
<p>"Right, it's supposed to be my stealthy ninja outfit, but really it's my cosplay for the anime con next year."</p>
<p>"You look ridiculous." Zelda smiled softly, moving closer to her side.</p>
<p>Impa yawned quietly, smiling in return.</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Debating on adding bonus smut chapters. They'll be ao3 exclusive since FanFic doesn't allow it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda's alarm woke her from her slumber. She reached over and tapped at the screen till it stopped, looking down and noticing she had ended up spooning Impa while they slept. She grimaced at the grass and dirt stains on Impa's back, wondering how that happened before nudging her.</p>
<p>"Wake up, we got school." She sat up, stretching and yawning tiredly. Impa let out a snore in response.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to be late because you decided you wanted to sleep in. Now get up!" Zelda shook her until she finally woke with a snort, raising her head and looking around dazed.</p>
<p>Zelda got up from her bed, putting her slippers on and stopping before she entered the bathroom, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Did you even bring a change of clothes?"</p>
<p>Impa wiped away some drool that clung to her cheek with the back of her sleeve. She glanced at the window before frowning.</p>
<p>"I knew I was forgetting something.."</p>
<p>"I'll lend you one of mine, we're pretty much the same size anyway. Also, my house so I get dibs on the bathroom." She immediately shut the door before Impa could protest.</p>
<p>After they had taken turns getting ready, they sat at Zelda's make up table. Impa showing off how she does her eye marking, and helping Zelda braid her hair. While Zelda waited for her to finish up, enjoying the sensation of each strand being tied up by Impa's dexterous fingers, she soon found herself staring at her window.</p>
<p>"How did you get in? Wasn't the window locked?"</p>
<p>Impa didn't stop her task, so focused she had her tongue sticking out before registering the question.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah the lock is broken. Has been for a long time."</p>
<p>She tried to glance back, only to get her head rotated back so Impa could continue styling it.</p>
<p>"How do you know it's broken? More importantly, why is it broken?"</p>
<p>"Because, I'm the one who broke it. And I didn't know how to unlock it."</p>
<p>Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're buying me a new lock."</p>
<p>"Unlikely, but I like the enthusiasm."</p>
<p>Once they finally got ready, Zelda realized she couldn't just walk out with Impa. Her father would probably yell at her for inviting her with his permission, about to voice her concerns before turning and seeing Impa already halfway out the window.</p>
<p>"Oh.. Well stay safe and I'll see you outside."</p>
<p>Impa gave her a thumbs up then dropped down, landing on her keys and having to use all her willpower to avoid yelling out every swear she knew.</p>
<p>Zelda closed her window, fiddling with the latch and realizing that it was very much broken. She groaned and turned away from the window, hoping it wasn't too much of a hassle to replace. She opened her bedroom door and stepped out, immediately noticing something out of the ordinary. She couldn't put her finger on what was missing until a few moments passed, finally realizing he wasn't there.</p>
<p>She muttered quietly to herself, "good riddance.."</p>
<p>As she walked down the stairs, she tried to convince herself that it was for the better. She watched past the kitchen counter, stopping and turning back when she saw a note. She gave it a quick read, frowning when it was just a note from her father telling her he would be home late and to call him if anything happened. She crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash, heading outside.</p>
<p>"False alarm, my dad left early for work."</p>
<p>Impa scowled, leaning her weight more on her other leg. "So, I landed on my keys for nothing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During class, she often found herself getting distracted. The worksheet that had been passed out was barely half complete, her pencil tapping the same spot for the last couple minutes. She was certainly ahead of some of the other students, but by her own time standards it was taking her forever. She wondered where he was and if he was ever going to come back. Her fingers gripped the pencil tighter, thinking about some of the things she said and how even Impa had been upset with her. The tip suddenly snapped and startled her. Several students and the teacher looked over before she sheepishly pulled another pencil from her bag to continue, pushing the thoughts out of her mind.</p>
<p>In lunch, she was no better, eating her dubious food without really tasting it, staring at Impa who stared right back with no shame.</p>
<p>"Are we having a staring contest or what? I'll have you know I won against a cucco back home."</p>
<p>Her eyes refocused, setting her fork down and looking at the table.</p>
<p>"I fucked up, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"Last night.. He was only trying to help, and I was so worried about you and scared that you got hurt. I know I wasn't on the best terms with him, but he didn't..deserve *that*."</p>
<p>Impa reached across the table, holding her hand and squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>"We've all had better nights, that's for sure. Don't think about it too much, I'm sure he's just giving you some space for now. He'll be back before you know it, and you can talk to him then."</p>
<p>Zelda grimaced, playing the scenario in her head if he came back. Hundreds of what-ifs plaguing her thoughts. What if he hated her for what she did? What if he refused to speak to her again? She cried out when she felt a pinch on the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Excuse you!" she barked, a scowl on her face now.</p>
<p>Impa smirked. "You were panicking again. I told you it's fine. When have I ever steered you wrong?"</p>
<p>"Do you want a list?"</p>
<p>After class, Impa had to head back home to run some errands for her family. Before she left, she pulled Zelda into a tight embrace, rocking her side to side till she got shoved back with a giggle.</p>
<p>"Try not to get into too much trouble!" Zelda called out after her.</p>
<p>Impa flipped her off from behind as she walked to her parking spot. "No promises!"</p>
<p>She waited till she actually got on her scooter and drove off before getting into her car. Her hands were just starting to put the key in when her slate chirped. She rustled around her bag before pulling it out, half hoping he had left a message for her, her heart sinking when it was just an meme from Impa, most likely a meme. She didn't open it, tossing her slate onto the passenger seat and blasting the radio to distract her as she drove home.</p>
<p>Her house was no better, she hated being home alone. While she enjoyed peace and quiet every now and then, the absolute silence and loneliness often had her making random calls to Impa or Urbosa just for someone to talk to. She noticed with gloom that she missed his constant presence. She never felt alone, and even though she had hated it at the time, she knew he would keep an eye on her if anything happened. Now? She felt vulnerable.</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed her slate from the charging port, shooting Urbosa a text.</p>
<p>Me: Are you free to talk?</p>
<p>Urbosa: Not really, but I can text, everything okay?</p>
<p>She smiled softly, already picturing Urbosa in a meeting or class secretly typing away at her slate while someone endlessly droned on or her students worked on an assignment.</p>
<p>Me: Yeah, just bored, I guess.</p>
<p>It took a couple minutes to get a reply.</p>
<p>Urbosa: Are you excited for tomorrow night? Mipha never really goes out so she's really looking forward to it.</p>
<p>Her face scrunched up.</p>
<p>Me: Tomorrow night?</p>
<p>Urbosa: The girl's night out? You remembered to invite Impa, right?</p>
<p>Zelda facepalmed, completely forgetting about their plans. She quickly swiped over to Impa's message from earlier, face heating up at the very vulgar meme she sent about a zora pornstar and a pun about blowholes.</p>
<p>Me: That's borderline racist. Also, you free tomorrow night?</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Yeah, probably. I mean I don't really have any dresses, but please wine and dine me before anything happens. I'm a classy broad!</p>
<p>Zelda blushed and scoffed, glaring at her slate.</p>
<p>Me: I'll fight you.</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: I'll win</p>
<p>Me: Shut up, anyway, Urbosa and I are having a girl's night out with one of her friends, I'll text you the details.</p>
<p>She swiped back to her previous conversation.</p>
<p>Me: Of course, she already said yes.</p>
<p>Urbosa: I'm sure the little five minute gap wasn't you letting her know last minute.</p>
<p>Me: and you would be correct.</p>
<p>Urbosa: Okay, I really gotta go now, little bird. Stay safe!</p>
<p>Zelda received an image from Urbosa, a screenshot of the place, a bar on the border of Central Hyrule and the Gerudo region. Zelda's eyes widened, fingers rapidly typing at the screen.</p>
<p>Me: A bar!? Impa and I are 17, we can't get in!</p>
<p>Urbosa: Normally you would be right, but I know the bartender, long as you're with me she'll let you in. She'll only let you in with me, so don't try to sneak in another day. Meet us there at 18:00.</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes, sending Impa the screenshot and the time.</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Can we carpool? You're in the midway point from Kakariko to there, it would save me gas and time.</p>
<p>Me: Sure, and be on your best behavior!</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: That doesn't sound like something I'd do</p>
<p>Me: You can scooter your way there then</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Got it, I'll be on my Sunday best.</p>
<p>Zelda checked the time, exhaling through her nose when she saw it was still a few hours before she would go to bed. She glanced at the door, hoping he would've come back by now. Turning over onto her side, she opened up one of her apps and swiped through show selections, finding a documentary to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda stood infront of the stove, stirring a small pot of meat and veggies. After her mother passed, her father had taken up cooking duties. He didn't do a bad job, although he did forget ingredients a lot and had to write them down. Her stirring slowed as she thought about her mother's cooking. The fruit crepes her mother made some morning were amazing, but her favorite hands down was her fruitcake. She had a melancholic smile on her face, remembering her mother bringing a cake covered in fruit and a candle sticking out the top.</p>
<p>The smell of burning food caught her attention. She swore and pulled the pot off the heat, dumping the slightly charred contents onto her plate.</p>
<p>Zelda stared down at her food as her eyes began to water. She wished her mother was back, and her father cared about what she wanted. She hated feeling so alone and out of control over her own life. She brought her fist down hard on the counter, rattling the plate before crying out, dropping to her knees and clutching her hand to her chest. She weeped silently for a few moments, before it turned into haunting wails, sniffling and gasping for air.</p>
<p>She curled up on herself, deciding to do something her mother had told her to do if she ever felt lost, clasping her palms togther and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Goddess Hylia.. please give me guidance. My mother always told me that you worked in mysterious ways, but that you were always listening and guiding us. So tell me please, what do I do? My mother is gone now, and my father demands that I live my life the way he chooses.. I feel like what I want doesn't matter." Her concentration faltered, tears running down her face but she forced her palms together regardless. "Why won't he listen? Why did you take my mother from me? Why must I be so alone?! WHY WONT YOU LET ME BE HAPPY!?"</p>
<p>She pulled her hands apart. She clenched her fists till they shook violently, breaking down again into choked sobs.</p>
<p>A short while later, she slowly moved up from the floor, taking her luke warm plate up to her room and closing the door. She ate in silence, her body running on auto pilot till she laid in bed, sleep taking her after a long wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A massive extravagant hall was the only thing he could remember. Large banners displaying the Hyrule royal insignia were illuminated by torches lining the walls and pillars. He remembered kneeling in plate armor before the throne of the king, or atleast, the shell of the man who was the king.</p>
<p>The king's normally pristine white hair was dirty and unkempt. His eyes were hollow and dark, looking unfocused at a spot infront of him. A goblet nearly overflowing with wine was brought to his lips, drinking nearly half before he spoke, in a hauntingly somber tone.</p>
<p>"She would've been seventeen today.. They told me she had hair like gold and emerald green eyes."</p>
<p>He stayed knelt, knowing better than to look at the king when he was like this.</p>
<p>"My poor sweet Zelda, what did I ever do to deserve losing you?"</p>
<p>The king wept softly to himself before downing the rest of his wine, tossing the chalice to the side. It bounced along the stone floor, the ringing steel echoing throughout the vast and empty hall.</p>
<p>"Your talents are wasted protecting my life, knight. You wield the sword of evil's bane yet you stand over," he swept his arm over himself, his once ornate robes dull and barely washed. "this."</p>
<p>"If only my daughter hadn't been so cruelly taken from me. I would've entrusted her safety to you, I know you would never let harm befall her."</p>
<p>The king wept silently on his throne, ruler to a kingdom with no light. The calamity was fast approaching, and the sealer, but more importantly, his precious daughter, were lost. He paused his sobbing, wiping his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tell me, knight. Do you think I would've been a good father to her?"</p>
<p>He couldn't believe these people would dare desecrate the resting place of the royal family. He wouldn't kill them. But, make them pee themselves out of fright and run home screaming? It would be the most fun he'd have in over a century. He had just caused the floor to collapse, knowing the smaller chamber below would catch the loud goron stomping around. He thought about his next move as he watched them regroup above the chamber. Maybe he would appear before them? Throw a blade into the wall next to them?</p>
<p>"Have any of you been able to reach Zelda?"</p>
<p>He froze. That name, he knew it. Suddenly, a splitting pain ran through his head. He cried out in anguish, fingers digging into his hair, the memory from the king's hall flooding his mind. Each spike of pain that ran through him caused the master sword to pulse with energy, the only thing cutting through the pain and memory was a single voice.</p>
<p>"Urbosa!? Are you guys okay!?"</p>
<p>He ran, faster than he ever did when he was alive, skidding to a halt at the sight of her in the main foyer, her hand clutched to her chest as she called out frantically. He took in her details, flowing waist long gold hair, and bright green eyes. A sense of calm and determination ran through him, he finally found his purpose after so long. He would keep her safe this time, she would not share the same fate she did so long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the porch outside, he felt so lost. All he wanted was to protect her and keep her happy. Watching her taught him that she was more than he could've ever imagined her being like. She wasn't happy with her courses, but she could learn and solve the problems regardless, better than the others, even. She was gorgeous as well, when she was smiling, he often forgot to be on alert, getting lost in the joy on her face. And now? He had ruined what little trust she had in him. She had even begun to tolerate his presence and now she hated him.</p>
<p>The soft impact on the grass got his attention, watching the woman he had nearly killed, Impa, calling for him. She was interesting to say the least. At first, she annoyed him to no end, claiming to keep him away from her after how long he waited. He never meant to break her mirror, his hand had been resting on it while he watched them talk. He still regretted it. Impa turned out to be a true friend for Zelda, one that he could trust to watch over her as much as himself.</p>
<p>He made his presence known, and she immediately singled him out and sat next to him. Hearing her talk was, enchanting to say the least. She hid her true feelings behind a laid back personality, but she was as vulnerable and unsure of herself as Zelda. But it was because of Zelda, that she pushed to become a better person, someone that she could rely on to help her.</p>
<p>After her long heartfelt confession, he knew he could call her an ally. He would keep her safe just as he watched over Zelda. Although he did secretly watch her fall several times trying to scale the house again. He needed the laugh.</p>
<p>He took her advice to heart, he never truly left Zelda, just watched from a distance and hid his presence. He wanted to call out to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't risk hurting again like he had that night. He never went back inside the house, guarding it from outside. When she got to school, he watched the perimeter, waiting for her to get out. That night, he heard her crying, heard her prayer to the Goddess. His hands were restless, and he wanted to console her so bad, but she was vulnerable, she might lash out at him.</p>
<p>He stayed outside, hands gripping the porch so hard it splintered the wood. Something warm and wet ran down his cheeks and his chest felt heavy but he ignored it, forcing himself to stay put.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, princess.."</p>
<p>After she had gone to sleep, he went inside again his better judgement. Moving up the stairs silently, he phased through her door, watching her curled up on the bed, fidgeting in her sleep. He sat next to her gently, reaching over and moving several strands of hair out from her grimacing face. His heart ached as he watched her, stroking her hair soothingly till she stopped moving in her sleep, her face starting to relax once more. He waited a few more minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake, draping her blanket across her sleeping form.</p>
<p>He moved towards the door, turning back to make sure she was okay before phasing through, coming face to face with her father. Rhoam watched the door with a sorrowful expression, putting his palm on the door.</p>
<p>"Sleep dreams, my dear Zelda, I love you."</p>
<p>He turned away, walking towards his room with a tired yawn before closing the door behind himself.</p>
<p>He looked so similar to the former king, it made him feel uneasy. His resolve steeled. He didn't care if she ended up hating him. He would do his best to help them fix their family. He would not fail them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zelda's alarm woke her the next morning she laid there for a few minutes, debating if she just not come in and pretend to be sick. A gnawing feeling in made her change her mind, knowing her father would be furious. After getting ready, she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs, her father looking up from his seat and calling out for her.</p><p>"Zelda, do you have time to talk"?</p><p>She hesitated, checking the time before nodding reluctantly, walking over to the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Is everything okay father?"</p><p>"Yes, it's good news actually. I spoke with a colleague of mine, he told me he's offering internships at his offices and he was willing to hire you part time. It would be good for a resume and look great on your applications."</p><p>Her smile faltered. "An office internship? Uhm, what about the research lab in Hateno? I heard they were looking for interns."</p><p>Rhoam scowled. "The research lab? Its run by those Sheikah fanatics. I heard they're desperate for research funds. Why would you ever want to go there? Its foolish, Zelda. My colleague's business is booming and the pay is better than you would get all the way in Hateno."</p><p>"But, father-"</p><p>"No, Zelda. That's final."</p><p>"Y-yes, father."</p><p>Zelda gulped, looking away as she turned towards the door. She unlocked it then pulled on the handle, brow furrowing in irritation when it wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Try the top lock, dear."</p><p>Her grip on the handle tightened, nodding her head and checking it, only confirming that it was unlocked. She gave it another hard yank, the door shuddering but not budging.</p><p>"Here," Rhoam got up slowly and walked over. "Let me try." He paused when he saw the expression on her face, cupping her cheek.</p><p>"Zelda? I didn't make you upset did I? I thought you'd be ecstatic about having a nice internship."</p><p>She hesitated before looking up at him, steeling her gaze. "I don't want to work there, father. I refuse."</p><p>"You'd rather work where, at Hateno?" His gaze became more stern then softened when he saw her slouch. "They're any day from shutting down, Zelda. Its not a good place to intern, let alone make a career there."</p><p>Zelda exhaled shakily, averting her gaze again.</p><p>Rhoam hesitated before continuing. "But if that's where you want to intern.. I can see about helping you apply."</p><p>She froze, looking up quickly and searching his face with wide eyes. "W-what? Really?"</p><p>"Yes Zelda, really." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm not sure it's the best decision, but if it's what you truly wish for then I won't get in the way."</p><p>Zelda returned his hug, wrapping her small arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you so much father, can we talk tomorrow? I'm going out with Urbosa tonight and probably won't be home till late. But I have tomorrow off from school."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Of course, dear."</p><p>When Zelda pulled on the handle, it immediately opened with no resistance. She closed it behind her and started walking to her car, excitement bubbling inside her.</p><p>Inside, Rhoam sighed softly and touched the door. "I lov-" The door suddenly opened, Zelda hearing it and turning around.</p><p>"Yes, father?"</p><p>He looked at the door, perplexed, before regarding his daughter.</p><p>"I, uhm, love you very much. You mean the world to me."</p><p>She smiled and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"I love you too, father!"</p><p>"He what!?" Impa practically screamed, drawing a few glares from nearby students trying to enjoy their lunch.</p><p>Zelda laughed and smiled, nodding her head excitedly. "He said I could apply at the research lab in Hateno! I mean, the place is run down, but I'll actually be doing something I want!"</p><p>Impa grabbed her hand and practically squealed.</p><p>"What made him change his mind?"</p><p>"Well.. He told me about an internship that a coworker of his was offering. I showed some, reservations, and brought up the lab. He did his usual thing, got annoyed, told me it was a bad idea and I shouldn't do it, and refused to let me say anything in edgewise." She squeezed Impa's palm when she saw her scowling face. "Its okay, so I turned the leave, but the door wouldn't open. I've lived there for years, and I know it was unlocked but I just couldn't get it open! So he came over to help me and saw how devastated I looked. I figured that was my only chance and told him I refused to work at that internship."</p><p>Impa quirked an eyebrow at her, then smiled wide.</p><p>"I see, good thing the door just happened to be busted, eh?"</p><p>Zelda scowled in return. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>She shrugged in response and grinned.</p><p>"Nothin, anyway, you excited for tonight? I already got a nice outfit picked out."</p><p>Zelda picked at her food. "Of course I'm excited, I just don't know what Urbosa is thinking taking us to a bar."</p><p>"Probably thinking how nice it would be to see you get drunk as fuck! I'm going to order one of everything on the menu!"</p><p>"Just because they're going to let us in, doesn't mean we can order any liquor." Zelda pointed out, taking a bite of her meal.</p><p>"Oh." Impa deflated. "Well then I'll ask Urbosa to buy me one, she likes me right? I am your best friend after all and just an in general amazing smoking hot person."</p><p>Zelda covered her mouth as she giggled, chewing the rest of her food before speaking. "You forgot extraordinarily humble."</p><p>"That too!" She exclaimed with a snap of her fingers.</p><p>She silently watched her before placing her hand ontop of Impa's on the table, cupping her palm.</p><p>"I know I don't say this enough, but you are an amazing person. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me and the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you very much and cherish our friendship dearly."</p><p>Impa froze, her face turning a bright scarlet red before drumming the table awkwardly with her free hand. "I, uhh, well, uh, yeah, I mean, of course, I-I'm the best!"</p><p>Zelda smiled, patting her hand. "It's okay, I know you do too."</p><p>Even after the bell rang to announce lunch was over, Impa still hadn't stopped blushing or been able to speak without stuttering, waving goodbye to Zelda after lunch to try and save some shred of dignity. It seemed to work, until she heard Zelda's echoing laughter from down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>In class, Zelda was distracted. Not about her father or the party tonight, but about her, no, THE phantom. He wasn't hers, he just happened to follow her and listen to her and care about her. Her head hit the desk as she exhaled. There was no beating around the bush, she wanted to talk to him again and make things right. As much as she tried to ignore it, she had gotten used to him being there and without him, it was so out of place.</p><p>She was kinda annoyed that he hadn't shown up by now, but that was quickly replaced with guilt, knowing what she said was way worse than being left alone for a day.</p><p>Zelda glanced up up at the board, realizing the teacher was busy checking his email. Pulling her slate from her bag, she searched up the castle to and find more info about it, the first article popping up about a recent break in and property damage. She swiped past that one guiltily, eventually coming to a dead end when the web page for the castle didn't have any info past a couple hundred years, which was just more 'its abandoned and condemned'.</p><p>Her next set of searches brought her to myths and legends of Hyrule. Something about forest creatures named koroks, the infamous Blupee, fairy fountains and monsters. She frowned, wondering just how much of Hyrule's history was lost to time, and where he stood in all that. Her teacher clearing his throat had her quickly putting her slate away and mumbling an apology, getting ready to take notes again.</p><p> </p><p>Once the final bell rang Zelda speed walked to her locker, shoving all the books she didn't need away. Impa showed up exactly on time, leaning on the locker next to hers.</p><p>"Heya! Don't forget, after I get changed at home I'm heading to your place, so don't leave without me. Also, I already have the driving playlist set up, you can thank me later."</p><p>"If there's a single anime opening in that list, you're walking." Zelda deadpanned, closing her locker.</p><p>Impa smirked and crossed her arms. "Just the one you like."</p><p>"Acceptable conditions, very well."</p><p>They hugged before parting ways, agreeing for a time before they left to meet Urbosa on time.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was sitting on her bed, scrolling through her slate, already finished getting ready and waiting for Impa to show up. She wore a blue and white blouse with gold trim and black leggings, kicking her feet idly. While she would never admit it out loud, she had done her make up a little nicer than usual, hoping her spirit would show up again so they could talk and make up, wanting to look as presentable as possible.</p><p>The sound of Impa's scooter coming down the street was her signal to head out. She grabbed her things and rushed outside to meet her.</p><p>Impa wolf whistled when she saw Zelda's get up compared to her own. She was wearing her cosplay outfit from the other night, minus the jacket. Her sleeveless navy blue undershirt, and beige shorts over navy blue leggings.</p><p>"Fancy outfit, I didn't realize you would dress up for little ol me!"</p><p>Zelda scowled and shoved her playfully.</p><p>"Shut up, this outfit is both comfy and fashionable. Now get in the car before I change my mind!"</p><p>The ride to the location went by fairly quickly. Impa got bored almost immediately and put on her playlist, both of them singing along loudly for most of the ride till the songs started looping.</p><p>Impa drummed her fingers along her thigh, looking out the window.</p><p>"I spy with my little eye, sand."</p><p>"It is the entire fucking desert surrounding us?"</p><p>"Bingo! You're really good at this game Zelda, you sure you ain't cheating?"</p><p>Zelda laughed and swatted at Impa, who quickly joined along with her. They found a relatively close parking spot to the location, noting the other restaurants and bars surrounding the area. Impa immediately moved next to her side, looking around cautiously.</p><p>"This ain't Central Hyrule, the Gerudo region has a lot of Yiga clan related crimes. So stay with me until we're inside." She tilted her belt loop, showing Zelda a hidden switchblade clipped to the inside and winking.</p><p>Zelda gasped, looking around then leaning in. "You're going to try and bring a knife in there? You could get kicked out or have it confiscated!"</p><p>"Its fine, they never caught this one at school." Impa smiled triumphantly. "They confiscated the other ones, but not this one, hell, sometimes I even forget I have it. But better safe than sorry."</p><p>They walked side by side until they reached the bar Urbosa told them about, Zelda reading the signs and realizing it's a female only bar. Outside, a Gerudo woman stood guard, holding out her hand to stop them.</p><p>"Halt! You two look a little young to be here, eh? I heard they sell milk at the store down the corner, go try there if you want something to drink."</p><p>Zelda hesitated, shrinking back a bit before timidly speaking up. "Uhm, we're with Urbosa."</p><p>The bouncer eyed her critically before exhaling.</p><p>"Alright, you're her problem then."</p><p>She jabbed her thumb behind her, letting Zelda pass before shoving her palm infront of Impa, leaning down and eyeing her.</p><p>"Do I remember you from somewhere? You look familiar, vai."</p><p>Impa stiffened, shaking her head and smirking at her.</p><p>"I think I'd remember someone as gorgeous as you."</p><p>The bouncer threw her head back and laughed, patting Impa's shoulder roughly.</p><p>"Lucky you, you just got selected for our new random search program."</p><p>Behind her, Zelda paled, eyes widening as she looked on nervously.</p><p>She spread her arms and legs, the bouncer running a metal detector along her body. The device chirped near at her belt that was fashioned around her waist, next to the buckle. Impa shot her a look.</p><p>"It's just the buckle, am I clear to go?"</p><p>The bouncer narrowed her eyes, then ran the tips of her fingers along the inside of the belt, brushing against the knife. They locked eyes for a moment, Impa silently pleading before the bouncer stepped back.</p><p>"Try not to cause too much trouble."</p><p>Impa quickly caught up to Zelda, shrugging at her questioning gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, music was blasting while women from all the different races of Hyrule, drank and danced. Sitting in a booth near the entrance was Urbosa who quickly flagged them down. Seated next to her was an inebriated Mipha, who was busy trying to drink the last of her noble pursuit, not realizing it was empty. She lit up and beamed at Zelda when she spotted her.</p><p>"Zelda!! So glad you can make it! you should try the noble pursuit, it's to die for! I'm on my second one!"</p><p>Urbosa grimaced and patted Mipha's back. "They're underaged, and that's your second and final one of the night."</p><p>Impa and Mipha both let out noises of disappointment, Mipha finally realizing there was a whole another person sitting at the table with them.</p><p>"Zelda! You didn't tell me you were in a relationship!" Mipha smiled wide, revealing sharp rows of teeth. "She's a looker, you're lucky."</p><p>Everyone else at the table quickly turned several shades of red, nearly talking over eachother to deny her allegations.</p><p>"She's not-"</p><p>"I'm not-"</p><p>"They're not-"</p><p>Mipha laughed loudly, covering her mouth, wagging a finger at each of them. "Relax, I'm just fucking with you guys. Its a party! whoo!"</p><p>Impa leaned over to Zelda, whispering over the music.</p><p>"I thought you said Mipha was the shy polite type?"</p><p>"She is! Was! She's probably drunk off her ass!"</p><p>Urbosa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Glad you found the place okay. What can I get you? They have excellent drinks, non-alcoholic, and decent food. Its the only place I knew that was female only around the area. Plus, I need a drink after that day at work. Some of those kids are dumbasses."</p><p>Mipha nodded in agreement, looking around and flagging the bartender, trying to order noble pursuits for the table. Urbosa quickly brought her hand down to the table.</p><p>"They're too young to drink, and my little bird is driving home remember?"</p><p>Impa spoke up suddenly. "Well, in that case, Zelda is my designated driver! So it should be good for me right? Far as the bartender knows, I'm old enough to drink."</p><p>Urbosa smirked and was about to say something, but Zelda butted in. "S-she is right. I am her ride, and she was looking forward to trying some of the drinks here... She doesn't have class tomorrow, so she can spend the morning hunched over a toilet if she so chooses."</p><p>Zelda held her gaze until Urbosa relented, waving her hand for the bartender who immediately served them. Mipha lit up at the refilled drink, squealing in happiness before quickly slurping on the straw.</p><p>Urbosa held the drink out to Impa and pulled it back before she could grab it.</p><p>"Just remember, this is your hangover tomorrow, and Zelda will be taking full responsibility over you, so try not to make a big scene."</p><p>Impa smirked then nodding, grabbing it and taking a big gulp, wheezing and coughing at the strong liquor aftertaste and burning sensation.</p><p>An hour passed, Impa feeling a bit buzzed and Mipha definitely drunk. But the night was going well, they got a plate of skewers for the table and more drinks, non-alcoholic per Urbosa's request and chatted about their lives. Zelda found out Mipha was a med student, and that she had a little brother named Sidon. She also found out Mipha and Impa had the same taste in humor, both of them going back and forth with jokes so vulgar Zelda had sputtered in embarrassement for them to stop, and even Urbosa had a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Zelda herself was having a great time, enjoying herself immensely, until a buzzed Impa brought up the next topic of conversation, making her blood run cold.</p><p>"Zelda told you about her ghost problem right? Let me tell ya, that guy has a hard on for her. Like, I've had some crushes on people, but I was never that crazy!" She giggles to herself, stopping when she saw the shock and shame on Zelda's face, and the angry confusion on Urbosa's.</p><p>Impa's speech was slightly slurred. "Uhm, did I miss something? You told her right? You said you would."</p><p>Zelda reluctantly made eye contact with Urbosa, shrinking under her glare.</p><p>"Did she now? This is my first time hearing about this."</p><p>Urbosa crossed her arms, realization dawning on Impa's face as she put a hand on Zelda's arm. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I thought we agreed you would tell her!"</p><p>Zelda looked away, fingers tapping nervously at the table.</p><p>"I didn't want to worry you Urbosa, nor make you feel guilty about that night. He's harmless, he even leaves me alone when I tell him to." She winced, each explanation only making it sound worse. "He's just a lost soul, and he thinks I might be important to him or something.."</p><p>Urbosa's glared turned outright hostile.</p><p>"You're being haunted by something that's obsessed with you, and you didn't tell me because you didn't want to upset me!? Are you crazy, Zelda?!"</p><p>Zelda shrunk back, Impa putting a hand infront of her defensively.</p><p>"Urbosa, he's nice! Mostly, he broke my mirror, but I think that was my fault, I was taunting him." Zelda immediately scolded her, shooting her a glare to stop making things worse.</p><p>Mipha looked up from her food, a mouthful of salmon as she registered the new tense atmosphere. "Woah, what the hell did I miss?"</p><p>Urbosa stared her down with disapproval and anger. "Zelda has a fucking poltergeist following her everywhere and neglected to tell me. Why would you do something so reckless!?"</p><p>She crossed her arms defensively, knowing she fucked up but needing to defend herself.</p><p>"Because I spoke to him, and he's not evil! He's just lost and confused. He's barely older than me, he's not some monster!"</p><p>Impa tried putting her hands up. "Let's just all relax okay? This is getting-" Urbosa cut her off.</p><p>"You spoke to it!? Why would you ever believe a word it said! Its obviously lying to get you to trust it, and you fell hook line and sinker."</p><p>Zelda stood up abruptly, matching Urbosa's glare with her own.</p><p>"I trust him. I've treated him worse than he's ever treated me, but he didn't lose his temper or get angry with me. He's not evil." She exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "I need some air."</p><p>Without another word she stormed out.</p><p>Impa glowered at Urbosa. "What the hell was that!? I agree that it sounds crazy, but he's not an evil spirit! You didn't have to yell at her like that!"</p><p>Mipha spoke up quietly. "It was a bit harsh.. She seemed adamant."</p><p>It was Urbosa's turn to scoff, her eyes glaring down at Impa next. "And you. You're supposed to be her best friend, I gave you an emergency number to contact me if something ever went wrong, and you didn't bring it up? How would you even know if he's good or not!? Your moral compass is bent out of shape."</p><p>Mipha grabbed her arm, pulling on it. "What the fuck Urbosa! That's way too far!"</p><p>Impa gaped at her comment, tears welling in her eyes as she stood up, knocking a couple glasses over on the table. "How fucking dare you. I know Zelda considers you as her mother, and you see her like a daughter, but fuck you Urbosa! I trust him with her way more than I do with you right now. Want to know why I believe her? Because like a dumbass I snuck into her house to surprise her, and she screamed when she saw me standing over her. Want to know what he did? He nearly choked me out, but stopped the second she told him to, and apologized. He was so sorry he was on the verge of tears. Thanks for the food and drinks, kindly go fuck yourself. Mipha, it was a pleasure meeting you."</p><p>She stormed out, calling out for Zelda's name. Mipha sighed and buried her face in her palms. Urbosa stared at the empty seats across from her, her fury quickly fading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda's vision was blurry as she jogged down the street. She didn't know where she was at or where she was going but she didn't care. Her thoughts were racing a million miles per hour, shame and anger boiling inside her chest. She knew it was a mistake not to tell Urbosa, but she didn't think Urbosa would flat out refuse to believe her and belittle her like that.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, she had walked several blocks away. The area was less populated and more run down than where she had parked. A sense of unease ran through her, looking around and seeing nothing familiar.</p>
<p>"You lost little girl?" A gruff voice called out from the alley next to her.</p>
<p>Her heart pounded in her chest, she looked over, seeing three men loitering on the alley, one taking a drag from a cigarette and eyeing her.</p>
<p>"No, I'm with some friends, they'll be here any minute. Thank you."</p>
<p>One of men in the back snorted, flashing a knife from the pocket of his red hoodie.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come with us? We'll help you find your friends. This is a bad part of town after all, Yiga territory."</p>
<p>Zelda backed away, a fearful expression on her face before she took off running, the sounds of footsteps behind her only adding to her panic.</p>
<p>One of them called out to her mockingly, "I call dibs when we catch her!"</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her face as she looked around frantically for an escaping, calling out for help that fell on deaf ears. She took a sharp turn into an alley, running behind a building, her smooth boots causing her to lose traction on the sand that had accumulated from the blowing wind.</p>
<p>Zelda cried out in pain when she hit the floor, scraping her hands and covering her clothes in sand and dirt. Behind her, she could hear their running slowing down. She turned over and kicked away from them, struggling to catch her breath as she cried, two of them staying near the front of the alley as lookouts.</p>
<p>"Well well, that was fun, I'll be taking my prize now." He leered at her, purposefully taking slow strides to close the distance.</p>
<p>Up close, Zelda could see the inverted Sheikah symbol tattooed on his cheek, terrified that she was going to die to these Yiga members. Once he got closer she reeled her leg back and shot it forward into his stomach, calling out for help loudly. He lurched forward then gripped her ankle painfully and yanked it to the side.</p>
<p>He growled out in rage. "For that, I'm going to slit your fucking throat!"</p>
<p>He raised his arm, brandishing the knife and swinging it down. She brought her hands up to cover her face, screaming in terror. Her heart pounded in her ears, hearing someone call her name, when she suddenly heard a sickening crack. She kept her eyes shut, quaking in fear before hearing a loud thud next to her. She opened her eyes hesitantly, before they shot open wide, seeing the back of her fully corporeal phantom standing protectively infront of her, holding a metal pipe as a weapon. Her eyes moved down, seeing the man who was standing over her crumbled on the floor, a gash on the top of his head as he groaned in agony.</p>
<p>He glanced back at her, his eyes fierce and focused before returning his attention to the others. They ran forward, pulling hidden weapons from their clothing.</p>
<p>"Looks like we got a hero on our hands. Put the pipe down and we might let you live. We're Yiga, nobody fucks with us and lives."</p>
<p>If they had expected a response or reaction, they never got one. He continued staring them down with barely contained rage, his hand gripping the pipe so hard it was beginning to deform. They hesitated, backing up a bit when Impa skidded into the alley, calling out for Zelda frantically. When she saw the scene before her, she pulled her blade out and flicked it open.</p>
<p>"Leave her the fuck alone! If I find out you touched a single hair on her fucking head I'll gut you like pigs!"</p>
<p>They looked between themselves, already not liking their odds against that would be hero, let another another armed person. They helped up their unconscious friend and began backing up towards the entrance to the alley.</p>
<p>One of them sneering at Impa. "So what, you're a good guy now Impa?"</p>
<p>She didn't respond, stepping closer and getting ready to swing her blade. They panicked and ran, trying to hold up their friends limp weight. They both waited till they were out of sight before kneeling next to Zelda. Impa stroking her hair and trying to console her.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're safe! I heard your screaming and I came running as fast as I could!" She wrapped her arms around Zelda, trying to wipe the tears that ran down her face. She met his gaze and smiled thankfully, he nodded and put a hand on Zelda's back, rubbing circles till she stopped crying. Impa helped her to her feet and called the police, a Gerudo squad car pulling up soon after. Her ghostly hero vanished before they arrived.</p>
<p>They questioned Impa, who told them she had spooked off the Yiga, giving them the names of her attackers, descriptions, and even areas where they were normally found hanging out in. The Gerudo officer shot her a suspicious look at the excessive information before thanking her and walking back to report the details to nearby units.</p>
<p>Impa quickly walked over to Zelda who was sitting in the back of an ambulance getting her scraped hands looked at. She put an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder soothingly.</p>
<p>"I called Urbosa, she's on her way."</p>
<p>Zelda remained silent, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>"You're safe, it's oka-"</p>
<p>"He came back."</p>
<p>"Huh? Of course he did."</p>
<p>Zelda wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and leaned into Impa's touch.</p>
<p>"I told him I hated him, and that I never wanted to see him again and he still came back and protected me." She looked up at Impa, her green eyes bloodshot. "And you too. I treated you so awfully when we first met, and yet you both were the reason I'm still alive now.."</p>
<p>Impa stroked her hair gently, pulling her closer onto her side. "You can't judge someone by how they act in one single moment of anger. We all say shit we regret when we're angry. You had valid reasons to be upset with him, and he was right to do what he did. The world's complicated. You're a good person, but we all make mistakes. Or maybe we just see something in you that's worth getting through that stubborn little shell you got."</p>
<p>Zelda sniffled and gripped onto Impa's clothing, terrified and relieved and so grateful to have them in her life.</p>
<p>"All I know is you two better kiss and make up."</p>
<p>Impa smiled and ruffled Zelda's hair, ignoring her half hearted glare. They sat in silence for a few moments, Impa seeing Zelda's troubled expression before trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"He's pretty hot, huh? Standing over you all protective and serious like that."</p>
<p>Zelda stayed quiet before sighing and laying her head in Impa's lap.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You were pretty attractive too with your knife and protective speech."</p>
<p>They shared embarrassed blushing faces, waiting for Urbosa to show up and enjoying each other's company and the cool breeze. Zelda could feel his gaze on her again, relaxing more and shooting an appreciative smile in his direction.</p>
<p>Urbosa showed up soon after, speeding when she came around the turn and parked in the alley. She rushed to Zelda kneeling next to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>Impa stepped to the side, wanting to give them space. Behind her she heard a car door, looking over and seeing Mipha stumble out of the car and walk into the alley before leaning over and bracing her hand on the wall before emptying her stomach on the floor. Impa grimaced them walked over to pat her back and check on her, knowing Urbosa probably broke every speed limit to get here as fast as she did.</p>
<p>"My sweet little bird, I'm so sorry!" Urbosa wailed, nails digging into Zelda's clothes as she squeezed her, frantically searching her for injuries. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! Oh, Hylia, you almost died because of me!" Her mascara was running as she cried, clutching Zelda's head to her chest.</p>
<p>Zelda tried to speak but kept getting cut off, resigning herself to holding onto Urbosa till she calmed down. Listening her her racing heart and heavy breathing. "It's okay Urbosa, I'm safe, I promise."</p>
<p>Urbosa sniffled and tried to wipe her eyes, her jewelry clattering together with each movement. She heard Impa walk back over, shooting her a sad smile.</p>
<p>"Thank for you saving my little bird, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier."</p>
<p>Impa scowled and crossed her arms, shooting her a disapproving look before speaking quietly. "Don't thank me. I.. I wasn't fast enough. If he hadn't shown up when he did, I would've just found them standing over her corpse."</p>
<p>Urbosa stiffened, looking away from Impa ashamed. "I see."</p>
<p>Zelda sat up, holding and squeezing Urbosa's hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want you to blame yourself for me getting haunted. But, I see that pales in comparison to now."</p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize. I should've given you more trust. I've watched you grow from a child, I know you would've told me otherwise if you didn't have it under control. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt at the very least instead of yelling at you the way I did. For that, I am the one who is sorry."</p>
<p>Zelda pulled her into a tight hug, burying her face into her chest, a few moments passing before she mumbled softly. "Can.. Can I call you mother?"</p>
<p>Urbosa's heart skipped a beat, pulling back surprised to look at her face, not fully believing her own ears. "Excuse me? I-i was only your mother's best friend, I don't deserve that. I almost got you killed too.. That's the last thing you should want to call me right now."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and sat up, looking into her eyes defiantly. "So what? You helped raise and mentor me for ten years. A whole decade devoted to a little girl that wasn't even yours. You kept me company, bought me toys, books, food, clothes, anything I ever wanted. You've stuck by my side every day that I can remember ever knowing you. If that doesn't make you a mother to me, then I don't know what does. I know how you feel about me, so please, let's cut the bullshit. I don't want to die before telling you the truth."</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around her tight, her voice nearly cracking as she spoke. "I love you, mother."</p>
<p>Urbosa's breathing hitched, pulling Zelda closer to her as fresh tears began to flow from her eyes, burying her face into her golden locks. "I-i love you too, my precious little bird."</p>
<p>They stayed like that for several moments, clinging to eachother and relishing the words that had been unspoken for years between them. A shrill voice breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Zelda!!!!" Mipha ran over, pulling said woman into a tight hug, asking repeatedly if she was okay and to let her check her bandages. Her mouth smelled of fish, fruit, and vomit, Zelda grimacing and trying to tell her she was fine, but she wouldn't listen, eventually crying and holding onto her and rocking her side to side in her arms and thanking the Goddesses she was okay.</p>
<p>Urbosa stood back and watched with a smile on her face. She tensed when she felt Impa's presence next to her, regarding her guiltily. "I'm sor-"</p>
<p>Impa cut off her, watching the sight of Zelda trying and failing to escape the blubbering zora's clutches. "Don't. You were right. I do have a fucked up moral compass, but," she exhaled, smiling when Zelda shot her a look to come help. "she's helping me fix it. No hard feelings. Now excuse me while I help your daughter out."</p>
<p>Impa jogged over, struggling to pry Mipha's surprisingly strong drunken grip off Zelda, the two laughing and having to help calm Mipha down now and assuring her that everything was okay and she was too drunk for this.</p>
<p>Urbosa watched silently, looking over at movement out of the corner of her eye to see a Hylian boy no older than Zelda watching from a distance, leaning against a wall. He regarded her silently, giving a curt nod before returning his attention to the scene playing out before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Urbosa assured the paramedics that Zelda would be okay in her care they took down her information before leaving. She exhaled, looking at her slate and hovering over Rhoam's contact info before putting it away. After Mipha had been consoled she went back to the car, promptly passing out. Urbosa found Impa and Zelda sitting next to each other on the curb talking.</p>
<p>"Zelda, I think it would be wise if you contacted your father. He'll be worried sick, but I'm sure it would be better than him finding out when you got home. Are you okay to get home yourself? I don't suppose your hero can drive a car."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded her head in agreement. "I know Urbosa. I will contact him as soon as I'm ready to head out. I'm okay to drive. Impa still has to get home and you need to take Mipha back. Although," She looked over her shoulder at him. "it would be a nice surprise if he could."</p>
<p>Impa snorted and looked behind her. "Hey handsome!" He barely reacted to her, the only indication that he heard her was his eyes narrowing. "Can you drive!?"</p>
<p>He exhaled through his nose then shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'll teach you how to drive my scooter! I'll even give you a discount for the lessons!"</p>
<p>Zelda slapped her arm, scolding her behavior. "Stop teasing him! And no, you're not charging him. Do you really think he even has money? He's kinda dead."</p>
<p>Urbosa regarded him warily. "I'll take you to your car. Is he, going with? How does he even travel with you both?"</p>
<p>Impa and Zelda looked at eachother. Zelda spoke first. "We uhh, assume he walks?" She looked at him, receiving a single nod in return.</p>
<p>Zelda watched him for a moment before standing up. "We'll head out soon, I just need a second."</p>
<p>Urbosa nodded, motioning for Impa to get in the car, herself getting into the driver's seat. She watched Zelda approach him, trying to get a better look till Impa tapped her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oi, no invasion of privacy."</p>
<p>Mipha snored from the passenger seat.</p>
<p>"See? She agrees."</p>
<p>She shot her a glare through the rear view mirror then leaned back in her seat.</p>
<p>He watched her warily, tensing up. He hadn't been one on one with her since the night she yelled at him.</p>
<p>"Pri- er, Zelda" He began cautiously, "I wanted to apologize for my actions that ni-" He was interrupted when she threw her arms around hold, pulling him close. He froze, hands hovering over her sides before returning the embrace hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize. Thank you so much for saving my life." She blushed a bit as he hugged her, noting that he smelled faintly of a rainy forest. "I treated you so horribly yet you came back and protected me. You were only trying to protect me, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She pulled back, smiling at him nervously, not used to him being visible, his intense gaze roaming her face, lingering on her lips.</p>
<p>She looked back, seeing Urbosa watching with a teasing smirk before she gasped and cleared her throat. "N-now that that's cleared up, why don't you join us for the ride? It'll save you the walk, not that you get tired. Presumably."</p>
<p>He nodded again, a faint blush staining his cheeks at her flustered state.</p>
<p>"Oh, and, please refrain from calling me princess near Urbosa or my father, should you reveal yourself to him. I'll say you're a friend from school. But.. maybe in private, you can call me that." Her cheeks reddened at the implication. "Not like that! ugh, nevermind, come on." She stomped off embarrassed, Impa snickering in the car.</p>
<p>He watched her for a moment before following, feeling happiness for the first time in a very long time. He was quickly shoved in to take the middle seat, squished in between her and Impa. Urbosa's eyes followed him like a hawk through the rear view mirror but he kept a straight face, returning her look till she broke and looked away. He certainly felt tired, never having a solid form for this long. He remembered becoming semi corporeal when he hurt Impa, it hadn't been done consciously by him, maybe it was tied to his emotions, he reasoned.</p>
<p>The drive to Zelda's car was fairly quiet, excluding Mipha's snoring and occasional sleep talk. Impa kept glancing at his face, eventually he turned to face her. She merely grinned then gestured her head to his other side and winking, he looked over to see Zelda had rested her head against his shoulder, her slate was in her hand and she had her father's messages open, trying to figure out how to tell him what happened.</p>
<p>He reached over and tapped the call button, one that he had seen her use several times to call others. She gaped at him in shock, he shrugged his shoulders in return, gesturing her to just go for it. Her father picked up on the second ring.</p>
<p>"Zelda? Is everything alright? Did you forget your keys? I thought you would've been home by now."</p>
<p>Her heart sank, realizing he had been worried about her this whole time.</p>
<p>"Ye- No, father. I'm not okay. I was attacked by some Yiga clan members when I stepped out from the event to get some fresh air."</p>
<p>His startled gasp quickly had her trying to continue.</p>
<p>"But I'm okay! Nothing happened, I fell when I ran but that's the extent of my injuries. Impa scared them off." She glanced at him, he shook his head, knowing she wouldn't been able to explain him.</p>
<p>"Thank the Goddesses!" He sounded on the verge of tears. "Are you okay to drive home? Where are you, I can come get you!"</p>
<p>"Its okay father, really, I'm not even hurt, just some very minor scraps. I promise I'll be home soon and we can talk about it together, okay?"</p>
<p>He exhaled shakily through the phone, his voice wavering. "Please get home safe, I'll be waiting for you. Give Impa my sincerest gratitude. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."</p>
<p>Zelda swallowed, the implications of his words not lost on her. "I know father, but I'm safe, and I'll be home soon. I love you so much."</p>
<p>"I love you too, dear."</p>
<p>She hung up, setting her slate in her lap. Impa reached across and took her hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb. Her phantom nodded his head in approval, moving his leg to press against hers. She relaxed under both their silent comfort, inhaling then exhaling deeply to gather herself.</p>
<p>"Thank you both, truly. I can't imagine the pain my father would go through if he lost me. I will make sure you both and always treated with the utmost respect in our home. I won't let him say or do anything to insult or inconvenience you." Impa immediately asked if her father would let her sleepover again, Zelda pointing out that she's never officially asked him, and to avoid the word 'again' when asking him.</p>
<p>He was lost in thought. Remembering the hall and the talk with the past king. He knew exactly what would've happened if he her lost. A sense of pride and atonement running through him for being able to spare her father that pain. He smiled a bit, imagining how it would've been like for his king to have a daughter as brilliant and amazing as her.</p>
<p>Urbosa brought the car to a stop, parked side by side with Zelda's car. They all climbed out except for Mipha, Urbosa nudging her awake so they could say goodbye.</p>
<p>Mipha gave Zelda and Impa her number in case they ever wanted to talk or hang out at Zora's Domain. She paused, looking up at the handsome blonde guy that was with them now.</p>
<p>"Did.. we pick up a male prostitute at some point?" His eyes widened before he looked away in embarrassement. "Oh my Hylia did *I* pick him up? That's so embarrassing! Why didn't you guys stop me?!" She practically yelled, drawing the attention of a handful of pedestrians.</p>
<p>Urbosa quickly shoved her back into the car, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm never taking her out drinking again, she becomes a totally different person."</p>
<p>Impa finally finished laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm absolutely inviting her out for a drink again! Are you kidding!? She's the best!"</p>
<p>Zelda was blushing, clearing her throat. "You're too young to get liquor remember? Urbosa had to buy it for you."</p>
<p>She tapped her chin thoughtfully then leaned over to the passenger window. "Hey Mipha, if I give you the money, would you buy us both drinks?" Mipha shot her a thumbs up before covering her mouth and gagging, Ubrosa rushing over. "I swear to Hylia if you vomit in my car!"</p>
<p>Impa cackled, calling shotgun before hopping into Zelda's car. He leaned against the car, waiting patiently for Zelda to get in first. She shot him a smile before giving Urbosa a hug.</p>
<p>"I'll let you know when I get home safe. But in return, you better get home safe as well, okay?. I love you."</p>
<p>Urbosa held her close, stroking her hair. "I love you too, if there's ever anything I can do to make up for my actions tonight, just let me know."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled and rolled her eyes. "I've already forgiven you, now get Mipha home before she vomits."</p>
<p>Zelda got into the driver's seat, waving goodbye to Urbosa who waited for her to leave first. She backed out of the parking space and started the drive home. Shortly after, Impa looked back at him.</p>
<p>"Wanna play I spy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zelda pulled into her driveway, she wasn't surprised to see the lights were still on in the house. She stepped out the car, Impa following with a yawn and stretch. They both turned around, surprised to see he was missing. A deep voice muttering behind them. "Its probably best your father doesn't know I exist yet.."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be wise."</p>
<p>Impa stared at him, "Holy hell you got a nice voice. You're really just the whole package huh?"</p>
<p>She received a withering glare before Zelda walked to the door and unlocked it with her keys. Before she could open the door it flew open, an anxious Rhoam pulling her into his arms.</p>
<p>"Thank the Goddesses, I was so worried about you! Are you sure you're okay Zelda?"</p>
<p>Zelda hugged him tight, nodding and trying to stop herself from crying. "Yes father, I'm just tired."</p>
<p>Rhoam looked over her shoulder, seeing Impa standing a few feet away, she waved awkwardly at him. He beckoned her over and reluctantly pulled away from his daughter.</p>
<p>"Impa." She stood up at attention. "I may have had my reservations about you, but I see they were unfounded. I cannot thank you enough for keeping my dear Zelda safe and bringing her back to me." He nodded his head, giving them a smile. "I give you both my blessing."</p>
<p>The meaning behind his words flew right over Impa's head, she beamed excitedly. "Does that mean I can sleepover?"</p>
<p>His eyes widened in shock, Zelda rushing between them. "We're not dating! She's just my friend!" Impa realized what she had just asked Zelda's father, refusing to look in his direction.</p>
<p>"Oh," He sounded unconvinced. "If you say so, dear. Impa, you may stay the night, although I expect you to ask before you do so in the future."</p>
<p>She nodded, still refusing to speak or look him in the eye. He moved aside for them to enter, closing the door and locking it. He bid them a good night then went to his room. Zelda walked to her room and collapsed on the bed and exhaled tiredly, the events of today catching up with her, feeling exhausted. Impa flopped onto the bed next to her.</p>
<p>"You should shower, it's your shower so you get dibs."</p>
<p>Zelda stayed still, groaning a bit before she sat up, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom, the sound of the shower running a few seconds later. Impa looked around the room.</p>
<p>"You in here or what?"</p>
<p>He appeared, only semi visible, leaning against Zelda's desk. Impa smiled before noticing his tired expression.</p>
<p>"Woah, you okay dude?"</p>
<p>He crossed his arms, sitting up a bit straighter but she saw right through it.</p>
<p>"That was your first time being corporeal wasn't it? Well you really made it count." She sat up on the bed then pat edge. He looked uncertain until she patted it harder. "I'm her best friend and you saved her life. She won't mind, trust me. Relax."</p>
<p>He hesitated before sitting down, his weight causing a small depression in the mattress. She yanked the hood on his back, he glared at her but it was deflected by her reassuring smile. She kicked her feet up, kicking her sandals off then gently ran her hands through his hair, he tensed up, but she didn't stop, scratching his scalp.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you deserve to relax. She won't be out for a bit anyway." Impa continued her movements, noting the way it felt soft to the touch and tangle free, able to run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. It took him a few minutes but eventually he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax, the tension leaving his features. She frowned as she watched him, wondering just how much hell he went through when he was as old as her and Zelda. They both lost track of time, only stopping when the shower turned off. He pulled away, shooting her an apologetic look, as if he was sorry she had to comfort him. She scowled and waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>"A hero deserves a reward every so often."</p>
<p>She paused, deciding to try and break his poker face. "Although it is my turn to shower next, assuming you want a bigger reward." He narrowed his eyes at her implication, glaring but unable to hide the faint tint on pink on his cheeks. She giggled, but when he turned even more pink then vanished from sight, it turned into a full blown cackle, clutching her stomach as she laughed till she had tears in her eyes. The door to Zelda's bathroom opened, she stepped out in a fresh change of clothes and a towel wrapped around her hair.</p>
<p>"What did I miss?"</p>
<p>Impa fought to catch her breath, grabbing her bag which contained a change of clothes this time and walked into the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Nothin, just a little teasing~" She closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Zelda huffed and sat on the foot of her bed. "Don't mind her, she loves to make people lose their cool. I'm sure she sees your stoicism and silence as the ultimate change to try and make you break."</p>
<p>He reappeared, his blush having mostly gone away, before he let out a quiet chuckle. Zelda gaped, looking over at him.</p>
<p>"I didn't even know you could laugh."</p>
<p>He watched her then smirked, crossing his arms. "No one has said anything funny till just now."</p>
<p>She pointed a finger at him, an exaggerated gasp of indignation following.</p>
<p>"How dare you! I am the most hilarious person this side of Hyrule!"</p>
<p>He grinned, reaching out and holding her hand. She bit her lip, not pulling away from the contact.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you don't hate me." He knelt down to face her in her seated position. "I know I don't remember much, but you're the one thing that's ever felt right."</p>
<p>In her head, her brain short circuited, not used to him even talking this much, let alone the meaning behind his words. Did he even realize how that sounded, especially with that Goddess damned sexy voice of his?</p>
<p>"I, er, yes. Quite."</p>
<p>He cocked an amused eyebrow.</p>
<p>She stared at this face before pulling him closer, nearly making him lose his balance.</p>
<p>"If I'm supposed to be your princess, then surely that makes you a knight, correct? Especially with you originating from the castle." He nodded in response, not trusting his voice. "Very well, then your princess demands that you hold her. Can you do that, knight?"</p>
<p>It was his turn for his brain to cease functioning, nodding dumbly. She nodded in return and gestured for him to lay down before doing so as well. She rested her head on his shoulder, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly and yawning out a tired yawn.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving my life."</p>
<p>"Anytime princess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Impa came out from the shower and found them like that she froze. Then she proceeded to take forty pictures, half of which were selfies with funny faces. Then she kicked him and told him to get out so she could get her cuddle buddy back. He reluctantly listened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably got a couple more chapters in me. This was definitely longer than I had imagined it being for my first attempt at a fanfic. But I fell in love with the characters and their interactions. Impa was definitely my favorite to write, along with drunk Mipha. I had originally planned on this being only zelink, but I think I put a little too much casual flirting for zelda/impa and Impa/link. What can I say, chaotic bisexual Impa is fun. #noregrets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda woke to a gentle nudging on her shoulder. She groaned and ran a hand through her bed ridden hair. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too princess. It's ten in the morning."</p>
<p>She hummed, thinking to herself that she could get used to that nickname. She sat up in bed, trying not to disturb Impa when her brush was held up infront of her face.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She brushed her hair, trying to get it into a presentable state. "Is there a reason you woke me up?"</p>
<p>"Your father is awake. I figured now would be a good time to talk to him." His form flickered and he looked a bit unsure. "Tell him how you really feel. Please?"</p>
<p>Zelda's brushing slowed then stopped as she processed his words. "Why do you want me to talk to my father so much? You held the door shut the other day didn't you?" She spoke evenly, trying not to sound accusing or angry.</p>
<p>He stayed silent before nodding. "I do remember something from before. The king, he was going to have a daughter." Zelda watched his expression morph into discomfort before standing up, taking his hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, you don't have to share anything if you don't want to. Especially if it causes you any pain." She squeezed his hand in her own but he pulled it free.</p>
<p>"No, I have to tell you the truth." He glanced at Impa's sleeping form before continuing. "The king and queen were going to have a child. But she grew ill, I think." He paused, eyebrows furrowing at the faint memory. "She was getting closer to giving birth but her condition wasn't improving. No treatment would work, not even magic. The queen died giving birth, but their daughter wasn't healthy, she only survived for a few minutes." Zelda frowned, gingerly taking his hand again. This time he didn't pull away, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb to distract himself. "The king was devastated. He lost his queen and their daughter in the same day. His mental condition suffered greatly. He told me one night about her. He almost never brought her up, and scolded or punished anyone that did when he was around."</p>
<p>He tried to remember more, each attempt to probe his memories bringing him more pain till Zelda squeezed his hand. She smiled at him reassuringly, but it didn't reach her eyes, not unaffected by his tale.</p>
<p>"They were going to name her Zelda." He swallowed, his chest felt uneasy and it grew worse when he saw her shocked expression. "He told me she was born with the brightest blonde hair he'd ever seen, and eyes like emeralds. He lamented to me that if she had been still alive, he would've had me guard her with my life. It was the only thing I could ever remember after all that time in the castle. When I heard your friends call your name and saw you, I couldn't just let you go." He shifted uncomfortably, his unease and anxiety causing nearby electronics to flicker.</p>
<p>"Look at me."</p>
<p>His face snapped to attention, finding her watching him closely with the same green eyes he'd been described all those years prior.</p>
<p>"Are you only following me because of your obligation to your old king?" Her heart was beating uncomfortably quick, seeds of doubt planting in her chest about what he was really doing here. She felt like crying and she didn't know why.</p>
<p>He reached for her, gently cupping her cheek, hating how she almost flinched at his touch. "I'm never going to lie to you. At first, yes, I wanted to follow you because of what I remembered. But, you're so much more than a memory to me. You're intelligent, hard working, caring, fiercely loyal, and the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I don't protect you because I feel obligated to, I do it because I want to. I want to see you smile and be happy, and to live the life you want, not the one you're forced into." His thumb gently stroked her cheek, wanting her to believe him. "I know I've just been a silent observer, but everything I've seen makes me want to be here for you."</p>
<p>"I see.." Her hand squeezed his, she nearly gasping when his fingers intertwined with hers.</p>
<p>"Although, I would be lying if I said I hadn't grown more than a little.. enamoured with you."</p>
<p>Zelda's face was heating up. She internally panicked, lamenting that she didn't have any make up on or even got to brush her teeth. "I-i uhm, it would be remiss of me to not mention that I might be a little charmed by your heroic actions." She was going to faint, she was sure of it.</p>
<p>He smiled a bit, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "I might not be in service to a crown anymore, but you'll always be a princess to me. If you would have this wayward knight?"</p>
<p>Her face was most definitely bright red now, she nodded quickly. "Of course! In return for saving my life, and vowing to protect me, I wish to help you recover your memories, especially your name. I want to know what to call my hero."</p>
<p>Behind them, Impa awoke with a groan, sitting up. "People are trying to sleep here!" She laid her face back in the pillow then huffed. "Well now I'm awake, and I was having such a nice dream.."</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and rubbed his hand with her thumb in return, looking at Impa fondly. "I already have a wayward ninja, a knight wouldn't hurt too."</p>
<p>He stepped back and tapped Impa's foot. "Come on, get up, we have a special mission for Zelda." Said woman raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Impa kicked at his touch, phasing right through his hand and scowled. "Errands already? I just woke up, gimme a minute."</p>
<p>"We won't be leaving the house. We're going to make breakfast."</p>
<p>She paused, looking up from the bundle of blankets she had tried to bury herself in. "We? You're dead, you mean me."</p>
<p>Zelda watched with amusement across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had Impa's cooking. "Crepes should suffice, is that alright with you Impa?"</p>
<p>Impa looked at her betrayed, realizing she was two to one. She kicked the blankets off and huffed dramatically, getting off the bed and slipping her sandals on.</p>
<p>"Fine, well if we're doing all the work, what is the 'princess' doing?" She pouted, and glared at them both, a smiling almost slipping through but she hid it.</p>
<p>"She'll be mending things with her father." He stated simply, crossing his arms to match her own.</p>
<p>Impa's eyes darted to Zelda. When she nodded her head in confirmation and smiled to put her at ease, she relented.</p>
<p>"Fine." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You better not just sit there and watch. I'm not going to do all the work." Impa walked past him and gave Zelda a hug, rubbing her back gently. "We'll be right downstairs if you need anything."</p>
<p>Impa grabbed her slate off the nightstand, scrolling through music to play while she cooked before heading downstairs. Zelda waited till the door closed before sitting on the edge of her bed and exhaling.</p>
<p>"What am I even supposed to say to him?"</p>
<p>He sat next to her, holding out his hand for her to take which she quickly did.</p>
<p>"Tell him how you really feel. Its obvious he wants what's best for you, but he's so blinded by it that he doesn't see it's making you unhappy. He wants the ends to justify the means, with you having a stable well off life, but he doesn't see that none of it will matter if you're miserable in the end. You stood up to him about Impa, and the internship right?"</p>
<p>Zelda eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know about Impa?"</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "She told me? The night you yelled at me. I can't read minds."</p>
<p>"That liar! She told me she couldn't find you! What else did she tell you? Nothing embarrassing, I hope."</p>
<p>"Just that you didn't really hate me and that you were worth fighting for. She's smart, when she wants to be. Which is rarely."</p>
<p>Zelda slapped his arm playfully. "Hey! She's still my best friend. You can't insult her, even if it's true. But yes, I did stand up to him. She was the only real friend I've ever had. I refused to lose her just because of her checkered past."</p>
<p>He nodded then looked her in the eyes. "He's not a monster. He loves you dearly and it's obvious you care for him equally, if not more. I don't want you to end up hating him for his actions, but you shouldn't let him sacrifice your happiness either. I believe in you."</p>
<p>Impa's voice came through the door, yelling from downstairs. "Are you going to help me make breakfast or not, asshole!?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Impa doesn't burn down the house before you can have your talk."</p>
<p>He made to get up but she pulled him back down, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."</p>
<p>He blushed and nodded his head, muttering out that he had to go before phasing through the door. She stood up and took a couple deep breathes, leaving her room and knocking on her father's door, already hearing Impa scolding him downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhoam opened the door. "Zelda? Shouldn't you be helping Impa with breakfast? I think the whole neighborhood heard her yelling for you. If you promised to help her then you shouldn't break your word."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled then stepped into her father's room, looking around since she's never in there. He had an orange bookcase and a desk covered in office supplies, her eyes settling on a picture of them when she was little, her mother holding her up in frame.</p>
<p>"Father, thank you for taking care of me all these years. I know being a single father must've been very tough."</p>
<p>He looked at their photo of them and his wife, nodding his head and sitting at his desk. "It certainly wasn't easy, your mother always told me that she could raise two more of you. All the crying and fits you used to throw, it never discouraged her." His voice took on a more somber tone. "When she got sick, she made me swear up and down that I'd give you the best life possible, or she'd come back and haunt me."</p>
<p>Zelda hesitated, wringing her hands together as she thought how to bring up what she needed to say. She felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently to urge.</p>
<p>"There's no doubt in my mind that you want what's best for me, but, it's not what I want."</p>
<p>Rhoam looked up from his seat. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"I-i.." She took a deep breath. "I don't want this, father. I don't want to go to college to be a lawyer office worker or anything of the sort. I want to be a researcher, like the ones in Hateno and Akkala. I want to help people and make inventions that save lives. That's always been my dream."</p>
<p>He watched her silently before narrowing his eyes. "Zelda-"</p>
<p>"No!" She snapped at him, clenching her fists. His eyes widened in shock, never having her act like this towards him. "You always try to belittle my choices, or treat me like a child, but I'm not! Just listen to me instead of trying to force your opinions on me." She whimpered and sniffled, the hand moving off her shoulder to her clenched fist, holding it gently and soothingly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for yelling, father. But I want to do what makes me happy. If I did what you asked of me I'd be miserable. Would it be safer and more reliable than a researcher? Maybe, but I wouldn't feel proud of myself. I wouldn't be able to be truly happy. That's all I ask. You can disagree with me all you like, but it won't change my mind."</p>
<p>"It's a wonder your mother hasn't come down and slapped me."</p>
<p>Zelda recoiled. "What?"</p>
<p>Rhoam looked at his daughter, regret clear across his downtrodden expression. "I wanted to keep my promise to her, to give you the life you deserved. Instead, I was ruining your life and making you resent me. I'm so sorry Zelda. How could I call myself your father when I'm the source of your anguish?"</p>
<p>She closed the distance, wrapping her arms around him as he started to cry, clutching her to himself. "Don't say that! You're not a bad father, I swear! You just wanted me to be successful! You weren't doing it on purpose. Please don't cry, or I'm going to as well!"</p>
<p>The hand returned, stroking her hair as she tried to console her father. Once he had calmed down it stopped.</p>
<p>"You're right Zelda, most likely more than I. I should have respected your wants, or at the very least not cast them aside so recklessly." He wiped his eyes before blowing his nose into a napkin. He smiled dejectedly. "Now I see why she hasn't come back to scold me. You're every bit as strong and wise as she was. Maybe I haven't failed at being a father."</p>
<p>"I love you, father. I know my every decision won't be the right one, but all I ask is you support the decisions I choose to make.</p>
<p>"I love you too and of course, Zelda. I give you my word. Unless you plan on getting a tattoo, or a piercing, then we are having words." He smiled at the end, a hint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Father!" Zelda cut in before giggling, hugging him tight. "Nothing that crazy, I'll call you down when breakfast is ready, and thank you. Oh! Can I invite Urbosa? Its her day off as well"</p>
<p>"Don't thank me, you're the one who opened my eyes. And of course, I feel I have a few words I must say to her myself."</p>
<p>She pulled back, rubbing his arms gently before leaving his room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her slate from her room, already typing out a message to Urbosa when she heard Impa and her knight bickering downstairs.</p>
<p>"Fine! You think you can do it better!? I'd love to see you try!"</p>
<p>There was a pause besides the sound of untensils and cookware moving.</p>
<p>"Bullshit, you can cook!? Why have you been just standing there watching me and criticising me?"</p>
<p>She couldn't make out what he started to say, since he actually spoke with an indoor voice, till Impa cut him off anyway</p>
<p>"Oh, I get it. Just admiring the view eh? Fuckin' perv."</p>
<p>Zelda started to make her way down the steps, tiptoeing to try and eavesdrop. She could see her knight, expertly flipping a crepe in the pan, the one in the pan looking much better than the slightly charred and crumpled ones from Impa's attempts. He looked over at Impa, starting to shoot her a dirty look at her euphemism before shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yup, you caught me."</p>
<p>Impa recoiled, not expecting him to play her game. "Eh?!" She blushed, looking away and crossing her arms, huffing in indignation. "Knew it, wait till Zelda finds you're just a pervert."</p>
<p>Zelda finished walking down the stairs, not hiding her steps this time. "Till I find out what?"</p>
<p>He looked back at her knowingly, already figuring she was eavesdropping. Impa on the other hand refused to look at him. "That he's an asshole." She quickly changed the subject. "How'd the talk go?"</p>
<p>She smiled and sat down next to Impa, watching him cook. "It went surprisingly well. Plus, Urbosa's is coming over for breakfast. So behave. Oh! And thanks for the support up there, it meant a lot."</p>
<p>He looked at her confused, pulling out a done crepe and adding more batter to the pan. "I didn't go up there. Impa refused to let me, said I shouldn't abuse my 'powers' to spy on your private conversation."</p>
<p>Impa scowled at him. "Well it would be rude otherwise! Besides, he had to help me clean up when I dropped those eggs, and when I spilled the first batch of batter on the floor."</p>
<p>Zelda looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You really can't cook, can you?" While Impa tried to defend her honor, Zelda looked over at a family picture on the wall, smiling at her mother and silently thanking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Urbosa arrived nearly half an hour later, breakfast was fully prepared. She rang the doorbell and once she was invited in by Zelda she was hit by the smell of fruit and crepes, already thankful she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. The kitchen island was already set up with juices and stacks of crepes and fruit. She watched Zelda immediately sit in the chair closest to the fruit, knowing she was going to horde it like a tyrant. Rhoam cleared his throat to get her attention.</p>
<p>"May I speak to you in private, Urbosa?"</p>
<p>Once they stepped outside she was surprised to see the man slouch, his normally impeccable manners pushed to the side for now.</p>
<p>"Urbosa, I wanted to thank you. Don't think I've been blind to the way you've helped my daughter all these years."</p>
<p>She blinked owlishly at his words. "I-"</p>
<p>He held up his palm.</p>
<p>"You've been the mother she never got to have, and you managed to keep her happy when I failed to uphold my duty as her father. I can only offer my sincerest gratitude, and I hope you can continue to steer her right when I falter."</p>
<p>Urbosa was at a lost for words. She managed to give him a nod. "Of course, Rhoam. You know I'd do anything for Zelda."</p>
<p>He nodded his head and stroked his white beard, looking up at the sky. "She would be very proud of you."</p>
<p>He spoke somberly. "On her deathbed.. she told me that if anything ever happened to me too, that Zelda wouldn't be alone. She knew you'd be there for her. I miss her comforting words."</p>
<p>Urbosa looked up to the sky, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. "As do I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast started off a bit awkwardly. Urbosa and her father had never really been in the same room since the death of her mother. Impa was her best friend but she rarely came over, since her father didn't like her. Zelda sighed then tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"I'd like to propose a toast." Urbosa and Rhoam looked up from their food. Impa looked up from her slate, not particularly fond of either of the adults at the table for how they've treated her. "I want to give you all my thanks. I know a lot has changed recently, but I've never been happier to be here. Nobody at this table has really seen eye to eye, but you set aside for differences for me and I am eternally grateful. Its a weird group of people to be sure, but what matter is that you're all the most important people in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve such loving friends and family." She smiled cheerfully, hoping her message got through to them.</p>
<p>Impa side eyed Urbosa then Rhoam, rolling her eyes playfully. "That was pretty damn cheesy." Under the table, she grabbed Zelda's hand, squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>Rhoam and Ubrosa looked across the table from eachother before nodding their heads respectfully.</p>
<p>Her father spoke first. "I must say, that might be the first time I've ever agreed with Impa. It feels weird to admit." She looked at him nervously before seeing the teasing twinkle in his eye, returning his smile.</p>
<p>Urbosa cleared her throat and raised her glass of juice. "If I had wanted to start breakfast with a speech I would've stayed in Gerudo Town, however, I find no objections. I'm glad I could be apart of your family."</p>
<p>Zelda clasped her hands together and smiled. "Perfect! Now let's dig in before the food gets cold, we have a long day ahead of ourselves Urbosa. I made a promise to someone I intend to keep and I shall require your assistance."</p>
<p>Urbosa quirked an eyebrow but when she didn't receive any further explanation she dropped it. Breakfast went surprisingly smoothly after Zelda's speech. While Urbosa and Rhoam had never spoken much, they general stuck to trading embarrassing stories from Zelda's childhood, much to her dismay. While they both had mixed opinions on Impa it was clear she cared deeply about Zelda and wasn't afraid to call them out when they made mistakes, a fact they regrettably admired.</p>
<p>Once everyone had finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned, her father got a call from work, he almost declined it till Zelda told him that they would be leaving the house soon anyway. She gave him and hug, not missing the way he hugged her extra tight and told her to be careful before heading upstairs to take the call. Zelda pulled Impa to the side, silently whispering to her before she approached Urbosa. "Impa and I will be getting ready upstairs, once we are finished we'll come down and then we can head out. Please ask your friends if they can meet us at the cafe like last time, I'm sure their help will be necessary as well."</p>
<p>Before Urbosa could speak she turned away and headed upstairs with Impa. Urbosa sighed and looked around the room. "I know you're here."</p>
<p>He finally reappeared, regarding her defensively.</p>
<p>"Good. Had you not revealed yourself, I would've been inclined to believe you were spying on my little bird and her friend."</p>
<p>Normally a comment like that from Zelda or Impa would've made him react, but he showed no indication he even heard her. After a few moments he glanced at the clock on the wall before shooting her a look, expecting her to use this time in private to get some answers.</p>
<p>"Very well, since you don't appear to be the talkative type. I take it you're the person she made a promise to. If it requires my help, I wish to know what it is before I even agree. I'd do anything for Zelda, but you? You may have saved her life, but that doesn't mean you don't have ulterior motives."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>'I seem to have struck a nerve. Either he's irritated that I see right through him, or the implication that he'd harm Zelda. Interesting.' She hummed in thought. "Well? Out with it, before I refuse to help her and take my leave."</p>
<p>The room was growing colder with each passing moment. His calm blue eyes had quickly turned focused and sharp. She exhaled, her breath just barely visible but she looked at him with only mild curiosity.</p>
<p>"She promised to help me recover my lost memory." Each word was level and firm. He could hide his emotions vocally it seemed, but clearly his supernatural state was harder to control.</p>
<p>"Oh? And how would I or my students be of any use? I'm just a professor and they're students. You lived in that castle, did you not?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.</p>
<p>He exhaled, the temperature of the room rising. "Things tend to blur after a couple hundred years of isolation. You're the ones with the equipment."</p>
<p>Urbosa stared him down, tilting her head. "Assuming you recall your memories. What then? Would she have fulfilled her usefulness and you'd leave her alone?"</p>
<p>"No. I have no plans to leave her side."</p>
<p>"Why not? You don't expect to haunt her the rest of her life, do you? That's no way for her to live her life. Are you going to scare off any would be suitors? She's a very gorgeous and bright woman. She will have suitors." She was starting to grow irritated. If he was trying to keep her to himself by force, she would immediately tell Zelda and even Rhoam.</p>
<p>She was surprised when instead of turning hostile or defensive, he smiled.</p>
<p>"I won't have to scare anyone off. Unless they threaten her, of course. I intend to court her."</p>
<p>Urbosa froze. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"I want to date Zelda. I'm not asking for your permission, just informing you. Whether she accepts or not is not your decision nor is it any of your business."</p>
<p>"You're dead. Why would she ever accept?" She practically sneered.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms. "She would if she reciprocated my feelings."</p>
<p>Urbosa opened her mouth to speak, but he finished from sight. She closed her mouth, internally debating if she should help him. He clearly had a thing for Zelda and she was going out of her way to help him, so much so she would ask her for help.</p>
<p>She frowned then texted her students, asking if they could meet her at the cafe when they met Zelda and to bring any photos or videos from the night at the castle. Daruk and Mipha immediately agreed, not having plans and needing an excuse to leave their dorms. Revali immediately asked why and for what he would be compensated with for his time. She rolled her eyes, knowing he would show up regardless but offered to buy them all lunch, they immediately gave her estimated arrival times before she set her slate down.</p>
<p>A couple minutes later Zelda and Impa came down the stairs in a fresh change of clothes and damp hair. Zelda bowed her head. "Sorry for the wait Urbosa, I trust your talk went well."</p>
<p>She should've known Zelda had planned for their discussion, probably when she had spoken to Impa in private before they went upstairs.</p>
<p>"It was enlightening." She said evenly. "Everyone will be at the cafe before us, so we best head out now."</p>
<p>Impa immediately raised her hand. "I call shotgun!"</p>
<p>"Bullshit! Its Urbosa's car, I get shotgun!" Zelda protested immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Urbosa hadn't expected while driving them was how fluid their interactions went. She knew Zelda and Impa were good friends, but he seemed to compliment them well. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he was surprisingly witty or insightful. Most of the time however, he didn't respond, merely grunting or giving simple gestures, but neither girl seemed discouraged by it.</p>
<p>When they were half way to their destination Urbosa took a glance in the rear view mirror. Impa had her seatbelt on but had her legs kicked up across the backseat, using his thigh as a foot rest. They were in the middle of an intense pool match on Impa's slate, a game she had no clue why Daruk and Revali loved so much. Impa scowling when she couldn't sink a ball then shoving the slate into his palms. A few moments later he handed it back, having sunk all his balls and the eight ball. Impa protested that he had used his ghost powers to cheat, causing Zelda in the seat next to her to giggle and look back, trying to tell her it was highly unlikely that was the case. Urbosa surprisingly found herself laughing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> When they pulled up to the cafe they were surprised to find it fairly empty, considering it was the weekend. Sitting in the same area as last time were Revali and Daruk. Daruk waved Zelda over. "Hey! Its great to see you again!" Upon seeing Impa he nodded his head. "I'm Daruk, it's nice to meet you." Impa gave him a fist bump as she greeted hin which she immediately regretted, shaking her wrist after the impact.</p>
<p>Revali narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Another random teenager? Where do you find these people, Urbosa?"</p>
<p>Impa raised an eyebrow, looking back at Urbosa as well. "What garbage fire did you pull this dude from?"</p>
<p>Revali sputtered in indignation before Impa turned away, as if instantly forgetting his existence. "Aww, where's Mipha? I miss that crazy chick."</p>
<p>The small Zora stepped out of the woman's restroom as if on cue, her face immediately turning red when she spotted them, remembering how much of a fool she made herself look like last they met. 'Oh Hylia, give me strength..'</p>
<p>"Hello, Impa, Zelda." She nodded her head, hoping they had bleached that night from their memories. "Glad to see you you're all doing well."</p>
<p>Urbosa gestured for everyone to sit, pulling up a seat before speaking hesitantly. "Remember that secret 'worst case scenario' I mentioned a bit ago?" She received uncertain nods from her students, their eyes glancing towards Zelda. "Well it happened, and it's a fuck ton more complicated than I had originally thought."</p>
<p>Concern etched across their faces, especially Mipha who grasped Zelda's hand, before they could start interrogating her, Urbosa snapped to get their attention. "I didn't ask you all to come here to help me get rid of him." Zelda perked up at her calling the ghost 'him' and not 'it' like last time.</p>
<p>It was Daruk's turn to be confused. "What? Then why ask us to bring all the photos and videos from that night. We have to help her."</p>
<p>Urbosa fidgeted in her seat with her student's eyes on her. "B-because" she started hesitantly. "we're going to help him." It sounded ludicrous, and she knew it. She nearly flinched at their dumbfounded expressions.</p>
<p>"I'm not helping a ghost possess Zelda. That's completely asinine." Revali sounded offended, Daruk and Mipha quickly agreeing with his sentiments.</p>
<p>Zelda held up her hand. "We're not helping him in that way! Please everyone, relax." It atleast got their attention, but they looked at her skeptically. "The other day he saved my life from a group of Yiga. Had he not interfered I would've been murdered. Urbosa, Mipha, and Impa can attest to that. When I spoke with him he revealed that he doesn't remember anything from before that night in the castle. So I wish to help him recover his memories." She folded her hands on the table, watching their reactions.</p>
<p>Confusion and uncertainty were among their expressions, it was Daruk who spoke first.</p>
<p>"You guys really trust him?" He asked, scratching his beard in thought.</p>
<p>Zelda nodded immediately. "With my life."</p>
<p>Impa grinned and shot a thumbs up. "He's got my seal of approval."</p>
<p>The rest of their eyes fell on Urbosa. She thought back to her earlier conversation with him. He wasn't evil as far as she could tell, cared about Zelda's safety and happiness, and had feelings for her. She was till conflicted about that last part, but reluctantly nodded her head, easing Daruk's and Mipha's fears. Daruk slammed his fist on the table. "Alright then! Count me in!" Mipha nodded her head resolutely. "And me as well."</p>
<p>Everyone turned to Revali who had yet to speak up. His wings were crossed and he scoffed. "As if I would ever help some spirit. He shouldn't even be around, let along trying to get us to solve his problems. Let him rot, I say." A sugar packet bounced off the back of his head. He whirled around, not seeing anyone behind him, but Zelda's and Impa's snickering quickly revealed who the culprit was. "He's here. Isn't he?"</p>
<p>Impa grinned, nodding her head, pointing a thumb at Zelda. "He follows this chick like a lost puppy."</p>
<p>With no cafe workers in sight he manifested behind Zelda. Mipha jumped at his sudden appearance and Revali looked unnerved. Daruk appraised him before smiling. "I'm Daruk! Nice to meet ya, little guy."</p>
<p>He smiled at Daruk, nodding his head in greeting. His eyes moved to Mipha who blushed in embarrassement, refusing to look him in the eye because she might've called him a prostitute in her drunken condition the other night. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. He smiled at her regardless. Revali and him locked eyes, he thought about doing a hundred different ways to be rude but decided to take the high road, nodding at him. Revali scoffed and looked away.</p>
<p>After the tense introductions, they began trying to help him figure out what he could remember, which wasn't much. Daruk passed out pictures from the castle that they took, most of them of decaying rooms. The only useful information that Daruk could offer was that the stonework in the castle was ancient, like nothing he's ever seen before. He estimated it was well over eight hundred years old, a massive range for a ghost that died when he was seventeen.</p>
<p>Mipha showed them the voice recordings from that night, but they were nearly useless since they were hunting a ghost that rarely spoke, either dead silence or their own voices. She apologized meekly but Zelda thanked her regardless.</p>
<p>Lastly was Revali, he pulled his pride and joy from his bag, an expensive camera that he loved to use. The first couple videos were just of the interior of the castle. One of the videos was when he was talking with Urbosa, he mentioned a pretty Rito he saw on campus, quickly reaching across the table he fast forwarded, clearing his throat into his wing. The next video was in the collapsed chamber, the large static obscuring most of the screen till Impa gasped, grabbing the camera despite Revali's objections. She scrutinized the fuzzy image, rewinding and fast forwarding several times before she paused it, a static filled view of the master sword.</p>
<p>"I've seen this before, back in Kakariko. In one of the elder's rooms. I broke in to steal my slate back and I found an open false passage, there was a lot of old documents and some kinda decayed banner in a picture frame. But I think this was on the banner!"</p>
<p>Zelda gasped, standing up and grasping Impa's hand. "Let's go then!" She grabbed his hand as well, quickly pulling him away from scrutinizing the sword and practically dragging both of them toward the door before remembering their ride was still sitting at the table. "You guys coming or what!?"</p>
<p>Revali scowled and turned his head. "This is above my pay grade."</p>
<p>Mipha declined in a much more polite minor. "Sorry, this seems like a personal matter, it wouldn't be right for us to intrude."</p>
<p>Daruk nodded his head in agreement. "Count us in on the next adventure! The dorms get pretty boring!"</p>
<p>Zelda quickly thanked them for their time and work before dragging her willing hostages out the door, calling for Urbosa to hurry up. Daruk looked at her.</p>
<p>"Think those three are going to be alright? They're a weird bunch."</p>
<p>Urbosa sighed and looked out the window, seeing Zelda bouncing excited by her car, waiting for her to come out. She could see her mouth speaking a mile a minute as the other two nodded their heads as they listened to her theories about the Sheikah banner.</p>
<p>"I'd say the absolute weirdest part out of all of this is how easily they seem to fit and work together. Zelda and Impa became best friends almost immediately and have stuck by eachother no matter what. Then this mystery guy comes along, and you'd think they all knew eachother from the start." She added quietly. "Its like they've done this a thousand times."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for missing my daily upload, work was hectic and I didn't have the energy. I'll do my best to post an additional chapter today to make up since I'm pulling a double at work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Urbosa loved to her Zelda ramble. But when Kakariko is such a long drive away, it started to lose its luster. Impa was doing her no favors either, adding onto the wildfire with crazy theories about what the spirit might remember. Including but not limited to, remembering that he was actually evil, and killing them. They laughed it off, but Urbosa didn't exactly like the uncertainty of what his memories could entail.</p>
<p>"Urbosa?" Zelda perked up in the seat next to her.</p>
<p>"Yes little bird?"</p>
<p>"Can we get some food?"</p>
<p>In the backseat, Impa shot up to attention, even taking her feet off of her ghostly companion. "Can we? Zelda will pay, she owes me from last time."</p>
<p>While Zelda and Impa bickered, Urbosa glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing him watch their antics with a smile. But she found herself thinking about what he said earlier, about wanting to be with Zelda. He was a ghost, he didn't eat or sleep. He refused to leave her side, what if they broke up? Would he still follow Zelda then? Could Zelda really be in a relationship with someone like that? She felt Zelda tap at her shoulder.</p>
<p>"So is that a yes or a no? Impa and I decided to split the cost."</p>
<p>In the backseat, Impa was pouting, although she didn't look actually upset. "You should've made him pay."</p>
<p>That sidetracked Urbosa's thoughts. Zelda would be the sole provider, how would they take even care of kids? Her brain backfired. Could.. could he even? She shook her head vigorously to dispell the thought. Zelda misunderstood her head shaking.</p>
<p>"Aww, really? I'm sure there's something along the way. We promise not to make a mess in your car, please?"</p>
<p>Urbosa looked in the mirror again, he caught her looking and smirked at her. She really wished he was alive so she could throttle him. She turned to address Zelda.</p>
<p>"If you can spot something along the way, we'll make a stop."</p>
<p>Both Zelda and Impa cheered, debating heavily about what kind of place to stop and eat at. She heard him speak up.</p>
<p>"Don't I get a choice?"</p>
<p>Impa shot him a confused look. "Why would you get a say?"</p>
<p>"Because I have feelings."</p>
<p>Even Urbosa had to admit, that almost made her snort. The other two laughing and Impa gave him a fist bump. They decided that out of courtesy, he could pick.</p>
<p>"Thank you. I vote for whatever."</p>
<p>Now they were yelling at him, but his shit eating grin showed it had no effect. Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, but had a big dorky grin on her face.</p>
<p>"I hate you guys."</p>
<p>Impa shot her a wink, and he merely smirked and nodded. A few rarely moments of silence passed before Zelda spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Have you ever tried eating? I know you can interact with the physical world, but what would a ghost even eat?"</p>
<p>As soon as the question left her mouth, Impa's neutral face quickly turned into the most mischievous grin Urbosa had probably ever see on the girl. Impa turned to look at him, who smirked in return and replied.</p>
<p>"Jinx."</p>
<p>Zelda looked at them confused, slowly realizing based on Impa's reaction what she was going to say. An actual scowl formed on Zelda's face.</p>
<p>"Get your heads out of the gutter, Urbosa is right here!"</p>
<p>Urbosa was currently gripping the steering wheel and praying to Hylia to give her strength to not make her two backseat passengers walk the rest of the way to Kakariko.</p>
<p> The pit stop to get food had actually been a nice idea. Especially since with Impa's mouth stuffed with food, she couldn't say more dumb or irritating things. Zelda's phantom, however, had decided he wanted to sit with them instead of being invisible elsewhere, and Zelda and Impa had decided to sit in the same side of the booth. So, Urbosa had the fortune of sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Zelda suddenly reached across the table, holding out a fry to him, eyes burning with curiosity. Impa froze, before trying to push her drink to him, also wondering what would happen. She had to admit, she was kind of curious as well, but she wasn't about to offer her food to him. He grabbed the fry, shrugging his shoulders before popping it into his mouth. She had almost expected it to hit the floor, but to everyone's surprise, he chewed then swallowed it. Impa nearly poked him in the face with the straw from her drink. He rolled his eyes then took a sip, which to Urbosa's relief, didn't spill on the floor either.</p>
<p>Impa grinned. "He can actually eat? We gotta see what he can and can't stomach! Let's put hot sauce in something and see if he reacts!"</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and put her hand on Impa's shoulder to calm her. "Well now he's going to inspect everything you try to feed him."</p>
<p>Impa frowned the took a sip from her drink. Urbosa immediately grimaced.</p>
<p>"You didn't wipe it down after he drank from your straw."</p>
<p>She pulled the straw from her lips and examined it then shrugged. "Didn't wipe it before I gave it to him either." She took another sip.</p>
<p>Zelda atleast had the decency to take her side.</p>
<p>"That's unsanitary."</p>
<p>"You're unsanitary." Impa shot back.</p>
<p>"I'm way cleaner than you." Zelda countered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you got me there."</p>
<p>Urbosa laughed softly, hearing him chuckle as well next to her. She popped a piece of fruit into her mouth, thinking to herself that maybe this road trip won't be the worst thing that's ever happened to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first red flag that she should learn to not jynx herself was when Zelda nearly demanded that Impa take the passenger seat. Impa was kind of confused but agreed, jumping into the passenger seat and immediately pulling her slate out. Zelda was beaming when she got in the backseat with him, much to Urbosa's annoyance. Not even a few minutes later, Zelda was giggling in the back, quietly talking to him and showing him things on her slate.</p>
<p>The second red flag was when she saw their hands inching towards eachother in the middle seat. Zelda was looking out the window but she had a blush on her face, while he looked stoic as usual, but his hand was moving towards hers as well. Their fingertips barely touched when Urbosa cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"So! uhm, Impa." Said Sheikah woman raised her head from her slate. "What's Kakariko like? Might as well find something out before we get there."</p>
<p>Impa shrugged her shoulders, clearly not interested in the topic at all. "It's a village of shut-ins who like to do things the old fashioned way. Thanks to Zelda I haven't been stuck there bored out of my mind, but they'll probably be annoyed I haven't been back in awhile."</p>
<p>Urbosa exhaled, really expecting that to go smoother than it had.</p>
<p>"I see.."</p>
<p>When she looked through the mirror, she could see Zelda and him holding hands. She wanted to think of something to interrupt, but hesitated when she saw the sincere and serene smile on Zelda's face. She might not approve, but if they really did like eachother, did she have any say in that?</p>
<p>Reluctantly, she decided to drop it for now. Her eyes glanced at Impa now. She was Zelda's best friend but she knew next to nothing about her besides the things Zelda was willing to mention, most of the rest being need to know basis.</p>
<p>"Anyone at school caught your eye, Impa?" She began hesitantly.</p>
<p>Impa didn't even look up from her slate, idly swiping through memes. "Nope. Got a thing for blondes though, so if you know any single ones, let me know."</p>
<p>Urbosa decided to give up on small talk for the rest of the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive to Kakariko proper was more of a hassle than any of them were expecting, besides Impa of course. She had to guide them through unmarked trails that barely saw cars. Metal signs quickly turned into wooden signs the closer they got to Kakariko. Eventually, Impa told Urbosa to park in a leaf filled lot, informing them they'd have to walk the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Zelda took countless pictures of the scenic nature and even Urbosa had to admit it was very nice. Impa on the other hand looked bored, and maybe even a little agitated.</p>
<p>On the outskirts of Kakariko sat a large metal gate. A young Sheikah woman called out from behind the bars.</p>
<p>"Impa? Where have you been? Who are these people?"</p>
<p>Impa's sour mood worsened, shooting a glare at the guard. "I've been busy, open the damn gate. They're friends."</p>
<p>The woman raised an eyebrow then laughed mockingly. "Impa? Having friends? No way am I letting anyone in that knows you. And in case you've forgotten, this is Kakariko, home of the Sheikah, you need special permission to bring outsiders in."</p>
<p>"Fuck off, I know our stupid rules!" Impa yelled out defensively, crossing her arms. "I just need to talk to the elders and then we'll be out of your hair."</p>
<p>The Sheikah woman smirked, hand resting on the handle of a sheathed blade. "You'd think you'd follow our laws if you knew them. Wait till someone else is on duty, I'm not letting in a traitor."</p>
<p>Zelda's timid voice broke the silence. "Impa is not a traitor.. I'm sorry if she broke rules to leave, but she's still a part of your group. Please, it's urgent business!" Impa shot her a mournful look, before looking down at the dirt path.</p>
<p>The women seemed confused before a grin spread on her face. "You didn't tell them? Some friends they must be." Impa tried to cut her off, but she continued. "Impa didn't just break our rules, she renounced her oath to the Sheikah." Zelda and Urbosa recoiled, but Impa clenched her fists and looked away ashamed. The woman continued with pure delight on her face. "She ran away to join the Yiga. Then had the audacity to run back here in the middle of the night months later and beg to be let back in!"</p>
<p>Urbosa had known a lot about the Yiga clan. Growing up in Gerudo Town she knew they were an ancient group, but they weren't the cult like she had heard they originated as, now more of a gang. Zelda had told her Impa had a checkered past, but the Yiga?</p>
<p>She hissed out in anger and betrayal. "The fucking Yiga? You were a part of them? Did you know the ones that almost killed Zelda!?"</p>
<p>Impa flinched, unable to stop the tears that had begun to stream down her face.</p>
<p>She choked out a response. "Y-yeah.."</p>
<p>Before Urbosa could speak another word, Zelda stood between her and Impa, a pissed off expression clear on her face.</p>
<p>"Urbosa, are you forgetting that she saved me from them!? If she's not part of them, then what does it matter? Because the one person who should give a damn is me, and frankly, I don't." Zelda grasped Impa's hand and squeezed it tight.</p>
<p>Impa looked up in shock, relief washing through her. "Zelda.. thank yo-"</p>
<p>"Hold on, is this the bitch you always kept talking about?"</p>
<p>Three murderous glares were shot in her direction, but she continued regardless.</p>
<p>"Is this why you demanded to go to school? What, Yiga men weren't doing it for you anymore? Had to find a Hylian chick too? You're something else Impa-"</p>
<p>Her last word was accompanied by a visible breath. The surrounding temperature had dropped considerably, frost starting to form on nearby trees. The three, 'wait, wasn't there four?' on the other side of the gate didn't seem taken aback. She opened her mouth to speak but nearly jumped when radio on her belt chirped, a bored male's voice coming through.</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>She scowled and grabbed it off her belt.</p>
<p>"I didn't call you!"</p>
<p>A beat, he radioed again.</p>
<p>"I said go ahead."</p>
<p>She pressed down on the button, dropping it in shock when it let out a high pitched feedback. Her glare settled on Impa, about to yell at her when she heard rapid heavy footsteps behind her, she whirled around drawing her blade to find no one there. Her heart was pounding as she shakily held her blade out, scanning the foliage for anything. Each rapid breath was clearly visible. She slowly reached down to grab her radio.</p>
<p>"I-i need someone to check my post, I think there's an intruder."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm on my way."</p>
<p>Behind her, Zelda and Impa exhaled in relief, hoping whoever showed up would listen to them. Urbosa stood silently, as much as she felt even more conflicted about Impa, it was clear Zelda could've done worse, judging by the woman infront of them, putting her hand on Impa's shoulder.</p>
<p>Impa nearly recoiled at the touch, looking back fearfully. It pained Urbosa to see the normally carefree woman so vulnerable, squeezing her shoulder gently.</p>
<p>A Sheikah male quickly made his way over, jogging down the path.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" He looked behind the other guard. "Impa? She's not the intruder you're talking about is she?"</p>
<p>The woman scowled, still searching around nervously.</p>
<p>"No, there was another one! A blonde Hylian male, I think he slipped past me!" It was clear she was panicking, the other guard trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>Said spirit, now fully visible stepped out from behind a tree, waving a hand. "Hey sorry, just had to take a leak."</p>
<p>The male guard exhaled in annoyance, shooting a glare at his companion.</p>
<p>"Alright, well still, what the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Zelda stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Impa told me your elders may be able to help my friend. We wish to speak with them, and if they are unable to help we will leave." Her hand gripped Impa's tightly. The guard looked at them before radioing in, asking if the elders were available. They seemed reluctant at first until he told them it was Impa and a blonde Hylian woman and male, the radioing going silent before another voice told them to open the gate.</p>
<p>He shot them a look then pressed a button on the inside of the guard post, the gate slowly opening.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Kakariko."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly wasn't happy with the way this chapter started out. It went through substantial rewrites. I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakariko was nothing like Zelda imagined it would be. Impa had told her plenty of stories, but hearing and seeing it were two very different things. Around them, men, women and children bustled about. Crops were being harvested or planted, and livestock were being tended to. The building's architecture looked almost foreign to that of Central Hyrule. While Castle Town was mostly stone and concrete, here it was mainly wood and dirt paths.</p>
<p>Impa still looked uncomfortable, her presence alongside the other 'outsiders' she was with drawing plenty of attention. When they made it to the main house, the two guards posted outside stepped aside. Urbosa quietly asked Zelda if she was okay, receiving a meek shrug.</p>
<p>Impa walked up the stairs first, followed by Zelda, Urbosa, then their silent knight. Inside, the elder was sitting at a small table with tea ready to be served. Zelda was surprised at how old the woman appeared to be, atleast a hundred years old with a formal Sheikah gown and hat. Impa out of habit bowed when she walked in, a confused Zelda quickly following her lead. The small woman held up a hand to get their attention.</p>
<p>"Please, sit down and have some tea. Your arrival is of great importance and a terrible warning."</p>
<p>Everyone froze at her words, silently keeling down on the cushions. Urbosa was the first to speak, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but what is the importance of us coming here?"</p>
<p>The woman took a long sip of her tea and shook her head, gesturing to Zelda and her knight. Zelda's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"Me and him? We just came here to ask you for your help. Why is that a bad thing?"</p>
<p>She frowned and set her tea cup down.</p>
<p>"Have any of you heard of the ancient fable regarding the Goddess Hylia and her chosen one?"</p>
<p>Zelda and the others looked amongst themselves before shaking their heads. While they knew of the Goddess, the tale she spoke about had been lost to the ages. Even Impa who had been raised in the Sheikah had barely heard the full tale, only of the legend surrounding the decrepit castle.</p>
<p>The elder exhaled, looking down at the table to collect her thoughts.</p>
<p>"The Goddess Hylia was said to have a chosen one, who would wield a blade to combat the demon king. He did not survive his fight, but the Goddess fell in love with his courage and selflessness. So she decided to be reborn as a mortal alongside her chosen one."</p>
<p>She looked at them expectantly, only to receive blank confused stares. She waved her hand at Zelda's direction.</p>
<p>"This one! Hylia's descendents are almost always blondes named Zelda who are born into the royal family."</p>
<p>Zelda sputtered, holding her hands up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry elder, but you must be mistaken! The royal family is dead, I'm not related to them at all. If this is based on a legend, wouldn't there be many children named after it?"</p>
<p>Urbosa also spoke up. "Her mother was my best friend. She never mentioned anything about coming from royalty."</p>
<p>She looked between them, scowling.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she's a distant relative, anyway, so when the demon king eventually fell, he cursed the spirit of the hero and Hylia's descendents so he'd be reincarnated alongside them. It didn't really work out for him cause he normally gets stopped, otherwise the world would end, and it hasn't. So if you're here, then that means he's reborn!"</p>
<p>Impa tried to speak up but the elder cut her off.</p>
<p>"I never thought I'd see the day the prophecy came true. I thought it was a bunch of nonsense from my mother.. the end of the world! But, with the Goddess reborn, we just need to find the wielder of the sword of evil's bane."</p>
<p>Impa shouted in frustration. "Grandmother!"</p>
<p>"Yes Impa? There's no need to shout, I'm right next to you." She took another sip of her tea.</p>
<p>Impa rubbed her temples, putting her elbows on the table despite her elder's protest.</p>
<p>"Look, glossing over the fact that you just called my best friend the reincarnation of Hylia, which I still can't believe. If that's the case then he," She pointed a finger in the ghostly hero's direction, who waved. "is likely the hero's spirit, except literally, because he's fucking dead."</p>
<p>The elder scowled, setting down her tea. "I've told you a hundred times to not swear at the tea table. Don't disrespect our ancient prophecies either, Impa. And what do you mean? He's sitting right there."</p>
<p>Zelda jabbed a finger into his chest, which he allowed to pass through him, a burst of green ethereal flame coming from where her finger was.</p>
<p>Oh.." the elder began. "I have no fuckin clue then. I was just told the story when I became elder, my mother didn't exactly explain what every possibility was." She began pouring herself more tea.</p>
<p>Urbosa set aside her untouched tea, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"We wanted to ask for your help in recovering his memories. We found him in the castle and he latched onto Zelda because of her name. Impa said you had some kind of banner or painting with the master sword on it."</p>
<p>She turned to address Impa. "You broke into the vault?! Damn it Impa, I told your mother I'd keep you out of trouble." She muttered under her breath. "Knew I should've put your slate ontop of the ice box."</p>
<p>The elder turned her head, yelling out for someone to bring her the tapestry. A Sheikah guard hidden behind a pillar stepped out from the shadows, walking so quietly she didn't leave any footsteps as she went to retrieve it. Impa's grandmother resumed drinking her tea, turning to face the spirit.</p>
<p>"So how's the afterlife? I'll probably be there in a few years anyway, but I hate surprises."</p>
<p>He deadpanned at her, Impa facepalming. Zelda was drinking her tea and muttering to herself, still trying to comprehend that she might be Hylia reborn. Urbosa was hoping this would all become clearer, already having enough of what was essentially Impa 2's ridiculous behavior.</p>
<p>A massive tapestry was placed infront of the elder, completely dwarfing her from view. They all moved closer to get a better look, each detail more confusing than the last. On either side of a giant monster was a blonde haired woman and a blonde male wielding a sword.</p>
<p>"Grandmother, what does any of this mean?" Zelda nodded along with Impa's question, they both looked over, surprised to see a grimace on their phantom's face as he stared at the details. His eyes roamed the surface, growing more panicked and grunting in pain, a dull throbbing growing in intensity.</p>
<p>Zelda sat up.</p>
<p>"I think he's remembering! Please, elder, if the legends say Hylia's descendents are named Zelda, what of her chosen hero?"</p>
<p>The elders head peeked out from around the tapestry, deep in thought. She clicked her tongue and snapped her finger several times.</p>
<p>"It was.. something kind of silly.. I think it was</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Link! Up and at 'em boy."</p>
<p>A twelve your old Link sat up in his bed in the knight's barracks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A captain walked up and saluted, which he quickly knelt for.</p>
<p>"The king is ordering us to clear out a moblin camp near the Great Hyrule Forest. We will be heading out in one hour."</p>
<p>Link nodded his head, remaining knelt till the captain left. He ignored the looks from the other in training knights, gathering supplies for his bag. When he had first been given the opportunity to join the training to be a knight he had barely been five years old. The other boys were atleast sixteen to join, they always picked or ridiculed him, until training bouts. Even against seasoned knights of the royal guard he remained undefeated. By now, they had begrudging respect for him, but gave him no special treatment.</p>
<p>As Link stood next to his horse awaiting inspections, his eyes drifted to the castle, framed by the rising sun. While normally it was a sight of awe and inspiration, following the death of the king's wife and daughter, it seemed hollow. The knights still followed their orders, but the king's mental health was declining. The Sheikah's claims about the rise of a ten thousand year old prophecy was met by immediate rejection and ridicule by the king, but it was hardly surprising. The only way for the calamity to be sealed was with the Goddess reborn, but she was long dead. To agree with the calamity's arrival would be to admit defeat before it had even started. The captain complimenting his bagged supplies pulled him out of his thoughts, giving him a quick nod in acknowledgement. They set out immediately.</p>
<p>Monster attacks and sightings were on the rise. A fact that unnerved many people. The only reason they hadn't been more widespread was because of the king's constant orders to hunt down and destroy any monster camps the moment they were spotted. The knights were spread thin and often took casualties. Each camp was more numerous and filled with stronger monsters than before. The camp they had just cleared had 3 blue moblins and even a black one. There had been no casualties, but there never where in any group Link was placed in. When they had charged following a volley of arrows, he swiftly cut down the black moblin before it could become a problem.</p>
<p>A knight in training who had joined a few months ago jogged to meet up by his side.</p>
<p>"It was awesome how you took that moblin on by yourself. I didn't believe the rumors that a kid was such a fierce opponent on the battlefield."</p>
<p>Link's eyebrow faintly twitched at the word kid.</p>
<p>"How did you get so go-"</p>
<p>Link heard the arrow before he ever saw it, jumping infront of the knight and deflected an arrow with his shield, drawing the attention of the other knights. On the ridge overlooking them stood a silver lynel, bow already draw to fire a volley of arrows.</p>
<p>"Lynel! Retreat into the forest!" Yelled a captain desperately.</p>
<p>The knights began a mad dash for the Korok Forest, narrowly dodging arrows until a clang of steel was heard, the captain turning around to see Link engaging the lynel.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing boy!? Run for it! You can't fight it head on!"</p>
<p>Link glared back at him, jerking his head for them to go. He wasn't trying to kill it, he was trying to buy them time. The captain froze, staring at the child who was sacrificing himself for their lives. He rushed to help the other knights retreat, helping carry someone who was winged in the leg.</p>
<p>Link's sword clashed painfully against the lynel's. While he had fought and killed several, a silver lynel was almost unheard of and considered to be avoided at all costs. A massive fireball singed the grass and earth around him as he dodged each one. He came to a stop to see the lynel rushing him down with a charge, swinging his sword. Link brought his knight's broadsword up to block the blow, a loud metallic snap filling the air when the lynel's blade cut through his own before tearing a gash through his side, crying out in pain.</p>
<p>The lynel pushed his advantage, far smarter than most monsters. Each swing was more vicious than the last, trying to cut down the annoying swordsman. The beast narrowly missed each time, roaring in anger before hunching down and charging forward. Link brought his shield arm out in a wide arc, slamming against the lynel's skull with so much force it recoiled in pain, coming to a conple stop. Link took his chance, sliding down the ridge and making a sprint to the forest, his clothes underneath his armor quickly turning red with blood.</p>
<p>He wandered the forest for nearly ten minutes, fog covering each pathway. He would occasionally hearing knight's call out for his name, stumbling through the fog to end up where he began, keeping track of his path through the growing trail of blood behind him. A voice called out through the fog.</p>
<p>Master</p>
<p>Link looked to his right, a faint breeze drawing his attention. With a pained grunt he began limping down the path, following the voice.</p>
<p>Master you must fulfil your destiny</p>
<p>He arrived in a clearing with a massive tree. Sunlight poured in through the leaves, illuminating a nearly white stone pedestal with a sword. He approached it slowly, his vision becoming blurrier with each step. He could vaguely hear the other knights calling out for help, followed by the lynel's roar in the distance.</p>
<p>Link tripped on his way up the steps, discarding his broken blade. He grasped onto the handle, trying to pull it free. The other knight's screams and fighting motivating to keep pulling the blade, despite the intense pain in his side. He grit his teeth to distract himself from the agony, the blade slowly pulling free from the pedestal. With one last pull it was freed, it felt incredibly lightweight and balanced in his grip, twirling it around effortlessly before turning back, sprinting through the forest towards the sounds of fighting.</p>
<p>With his new blade, even while injured, slaying the lynel was almost effortless. Each swing of the blade tore through the monster's ordinarily tough hide like butter. The lynel's swings couldn't even chip the blade's edge, even resulting in the lynel's blade snapping before Link delivered the final blow.</p>
<p>As he stood above the monster's rapidly decaying corpse, the captain's voice spoke up behind him.</p>
<p>"That sword.. the calamity is real.."</p>
<p>Link would soon come to think of this day as the worst of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>News spread quickly of the chosen hero's identity. With the master sword pulled, it was all but certain the calamity would arrive. But what did it matter? Without the princess, it could not be defeated. The king's depression worsened, promising the people with empty speeches that they had a plan and that they would prevail.</p>
<p>The knights and people of Hyrule soon began to associate Link with the coming of the calamity. Pulling the blade had sealed the fate of Hyrule, and the sword on his back reminded everyone of their doom. He stopped being sent out on assignments, especially in regions with large populations. He spent most of his time in the castle, being taught the lessons of the royal guard. It was a promotion, but he could see through it, with him in the castle, no one would have to ever see him.</p>
<p>The king hated Link at first, often sending him away or belittling him for almost no reason, particularly after emptying a bottle of wine. His very existence reminded the king of his daughter's fate and his failure as king to protect his kingdom. Any attempts by the Sheikah to urge the king to look into the meaning of the prophecy from ten thousand years ago were ignored, until the king banned the Sheikah from the castle grounds.</p>
<p>One day, a couple years later, the king had already greeted Link by his title.</p>
<p>"Sir Link, please escort me to my meeting with the council."</p>
<p>Link bowed his head before walking behind the king. The king's robes were clean this time, and his normal hungover grimace was replaced with a determined hardened gaze. He stood outside the council room like a statute for nearly three hours, muffled yelling barely coming through the doors but he paid no mind. When the council adjourned, he was nearly surprised to see more looks of pity shot his way than usual. Inside the council room, the tapestry of prophecy was sealed across the massive table, the king standing over it silently.</p>
<p>Link knelt and waited for his next order. Nearly jumping when the king put his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sir Link, there is a matter of great importance we must discuss."</p>
<p>He was lead to the tapestry, eyes roaming along it and absorbing it's details. His gaze lingered on the princess' portrait. The king cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sir Link. We have discussed for many ways to combat the calamity, but we could only come to one solution. Ganon cannot be sealed without.. the royal blood line's power. However, with the blade, you at be able to weaken it to the point of being weak enough to imprison conventionally. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Link nodded his head, internally, he felt sick to his stomach. Their plan to prevent the destruction of the world, was to throw him at the calamity and hoped he survived enough to weaken it. It was suicide at best.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir Link, I know you will not fail."</p>
<p>He almost laughed in the king's face, bowing until he was dismissed, making it to his private quarters before vomiting his lunch out.</p>
<p>The knights and workers in the castle began treating him nicer. They smiled and wished him a good day. The news had spread across Hyrule by now, the hero would use the sword of evil's bane to incapacitate the calamity while royal researchers, not Sheikah researchers, would find a way to contain the calamity. They were hollow smiles filled with pity, no one expected him to survive, not even himself.</p>
<p>Most nights Link would leave the hall without touching his food. Some days he trained until his rage burnt out, leaving him exhausted and drenched with sweat, yet no matter how tired he was, he could still lift the cursed blade. Even the king began to pity him, feeling guilty for his plan to send him to his death. He would invite Link to drink with him, even though he knew Link never touched alcohol.</p>
<p>"Sir Link?"</p>
<p>Link almost never spoke anymore, his gaze settling on the king obediently. He had grown pale and lost weight, often getting urged by the royal guard to get checked for sickness. He never went.</p>
<p>"I.. I hope you can forgive me."</p>
<p>Link remained silent, looking straight past the king's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Your sacrifice will not be in vain, I swear on my life."</p>
<p>His fists clenched, but he did not speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calamity Ganon's roar shook the foundation of the castle. Without the unearthing of the guardians or the divine beasts, his rampage had been momentarily settled on the castle. Unless he was stopped, it would only spread from there. Large malice filled pillars from underneath Hyrule Castle birthed a small army of guardians, but no where near the amount it could've. By the time Link had fought through the blights and guardians to reach the king's chambers, he was nearly on the brink of death. The bodies he passed, of the king, servants, and council only hammered his failure deeper into his heart.</p>
<p>The monstrous form of the calamity turned to face him. His only goal was to weaken it, if he could do that, he could die without being a total failure of a hero. Their battle had been long and arduous. Although the master sword cleaved through the calamity easily, so to did the calamity's ancient infused claws and weapons to him. Link could barely stand, cut and gashes tore through his plate armor till it was barely intact. The calamity's hatred filled gaze matched his own.</p>
<p>Seal him within the sword, my chosen one</p>
<p>Ganon's next roar was completely silent, time felt like it was slowing each second.</p>
<p>You will both perish, but Hyrule will be spared its fate</p>
<p>Link's grip on the blade had never felt more secure or right, his energy and determination returning tenfold. He would die, but not as a failure. He charged the calamity head on, narrowing dodging massive swipes that would surely kill him if even one connected. He lept off a piece of rubble, slamming the blade down into Calamity Ganon's malice covered skull, a blinding light enveloping the chamber, before silence filled the castle, leaving only the master sword left as evidence of their battle, embedded in the stone.</p>
<p>I'm so sorry, my chosen one. I will return for you, I promise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Link..."</p>
<p>"...Open your eyes..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I greatly appreciate any feedback y'all give me! I try to reply to any comments I get, I don't understand the fanfiction website comments though. But on here I've replied to pretty much all I got. If y'all have any questions, comments, or concerns, just me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand grasping his shoulder had Link's fight or flight instincts surging to life. He rolled away, reaching for his sword to find air, his fingers slipping through the imaginary handle. He found himself staring at Zelda, Impa and Urbosa, all with looks of shock and concern. His hand lowered to his side, breaking his defensive stance.</p>
<p>Zelda approached him cautiously. "Link? That's your name, right?" He nodded his head in confirmation, still trying to seperate his memories from hundreds of years ago till now.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Would water hel-" Link held up his hand to stop Zelda's rambling before it went out of control. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently to let her know he was okay now.</p>
<p>Impa's grandmother cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "So is the calamity afoot or not? I need to know if I should be getting ready for war or for bed."</p>
<p>Urbosa checked the time on her slate, muttering to herself that it was only five in the evening.</p>
<p>Link shook his head, recalling the fight before his final moments. "I think the Goddess Hylia told me to seal Ganon and myself in the blade. Even if he's survived this long under the power of the blade, he's still sealed. The only one who can pull the blade is me." He shrugged, believing that should be enough to calm their worries.</p>
<p>The elder absorbed the information then clapped her hands. "Impa! Can you put my show on? I want to hear how things have been for you at school." Impa looked at her friends sheepishly, helping her grandmother to her feet and up the stairs to her room.</p>
<p>Urbosa looked between Link and Zelda. The thought of her surrogate daughter somehow being Hylia herself reborn being a nearly impossible pill to swallow. Then there was Link, the one she thought was a demon was actually the soul of the man who singlehandedly prevented the destruction of Hyrule? She needed a drink or a smoke, or both.</p>
<p>Zelda turned back around, pulling Link to the side. She looked anxious, wringing her hands and occasionally looking over his shoulder to glance at Urbosa. "Was the elder right? Am I really a mortal descendent of Hylia? I'm just a highschooler, I don't even what socks to wear, I just grab two from my dresser at random!" She received a raised eyebrow from Link, amusement across his features before finally shrugging his shoulders. "I can't tell you, even if you're not, it still wouldn't change my mind on being here for you."</p>
<p>Zelda bit her lip, sighing softly and looking away. "What if your actual Zelda is out there? What if I'm really just a random girl? You're Hylia's chosen one.. If she were to really be reborn, wouldn't you just choose her? Your fates are intertwined and all that jazz.."</p>
<p>Link watched her silently. He never thought about the possibility of there being other women named after the legend. He enjoyed being around her, and she was ridiculously cute. He made up his mind, the perfect solution to calm her doubts.</p>
<p>He held her hand, intertwining their fingers. Zelda blushed and looked up at him questioningly, till he leaned forward. Her heart fluttered, wondering if she remembered to brush her teeth today when she felt a warm pair on lips on her forehead. Link pulled back and smiled at her, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "You're the Zelda I want. There is no other for me." If her heart fluttered before, now she felt like it had stopped. She gaped at him, Urbosa growling from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Just kiss him already! Goddess damn it."</p>
<p>Zelda jumped, looking back and glaring at her for interrupting their moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Impa was done assisting her grandmother and catching her up on all her adventures outside of Kakariko, she was rightfully confused when outside a blushing Zelda was bickering with a smirking Urbosa. Link was standing a few feet away quietly watched, she slipped next to his side. "What I miss, hero?" He glanced at her, the nickname used to mean when he saved Zelda, but apparently a lifetime ago he had saved the entire world. He cleared his throat. "Urbosa believes she should've raised Zelda with proper Gerudo dating advice."</p>
<p>Impa snorted, looking back at their arguing, which had started to draw the attention of other villagers. "Don't they just like, find a man they like and take them? She does realize Zelda has the courage of a cucco right?" Link exhaled before chuckling, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but she's a cute one." Impa hummed in agreement, both of them watching a couple guards rushing over to stop their bickering.</p>
<p>Word quickly spread around the village of the supposed reincarnation of Hylia walking around in the form of a petite blonde. Zelda was quickly overwhelmed when villagers started treating her incredibly different than what she was used to. Children stared and pointed in awe and many adults bowed or knelt when she approached them or passed by. It made her nervous and almost disgusted. She wasn't a Goddess, she never felt like one or wanted to be one. Once Link noticed her discomfort, he immediately began taking the attention off her, politely dissuading people from overwhelming her. Impa had flat out threatened to shank several people who had approached Zelda after that. Urbosa talked to her to distract her, telling her a story about a sand seal that caused havoc in Gerudo Town.</p>
<p>Once they made their way back to the gate, Impa of course waving goodbye to the one Sheikah woman with two middle fingers, they fell into silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Everyone but Zelda shot glances at eachother, silently communicating and eventually agreeing to take her mind off the prophecy and legend business. Urbosa spoke up once they got into the car.</p>
<p>"I believe I saw a fair not too far from here. We have plenty of time if you would like to check it out." Before Zelda could politely decline, Impa spoke up.</p>
<p>"That sounds great, right, Link?"</p>
<p>He nodded from the backseat, putting his hand on Zelda's and squeezing it. Zelda eyed the three suspiciously but they refused to even look at her, minding their own business. Impa was nonchalantly whistling.</p>
<p>Zelda huffed in exasperation. "Ugh! Alright, fine, we can go to the fair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride hadn't taken that long at all. Everyone stepped out the car to stretch a bit regardless, except for Link, who made a jab at Impa for having bad posture. Her response was to flip him off, which he returned.</p>
<p>Urbosa had texted Rhoam they were going to be a bit longer but everything was alright. He thanked her for the heads up, offering to make her a plate at dinner for her helping Zelda today. She smiled at her slate, appreciating the gesture. Ahead of her Impa was practically dragging Zelda and Link around like a dog handler, bringing them to games and attractions to help distract them. Urbosa decided that, for now, Impa would be on her good graces. She didn't expect it to last.</p>
<p>Zelda was having a lot of fun, all things considered. Impa was running her around to try every game and ride, although it was easy to see the attractions were mainly designed for children. Zelda had tried to sit in one of the seats at Impa's behest and gotten stuck. Thankfully there weren't too many witnesses to see Impa and Link trying to pull her free. What Zelda found the most fun was watching Impa get more and more annoyed trying to beat Link at every game, any time either of them won they'd give her the prize. She had three stuffed animals in her hands, and a spinner hat by this point.</p>
<p>"Alright, asshole, you may have bested me in the rigged ass ring toss, but you won't beat me at knife throwing. Sheikah are trained with blades since we're children!" He raised an eyebrow at what was obviously a concerning statement.</p>
<p>The game master did his usual grand gestures and flourishing to act like the game was difficult and only the best would succeed. Impa quickly picked up three blades at once, like the main character did in her ninja anime a determined fire in her eyes. "Prepare to lose, bitch!" With surprising accuracy and speed, she threw the knives perfectly into the center of each target. The game master stood shocked, giving her a massive plush frog.</p>
<p>Impa smirked and crossed her arms as best she could with a three foot frog in her grasp. "Punk bitch."</p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes. While he couldn't remember ever throwing knives, it couldn't be that hard. He picked up the first one, testing it's weight before pulling his arm back and throwing it. A loud ping of metal was heard, his knife having split Impa's in two, the halved remains laying on the floor below the target. Impa silently stared, before glaring at him. "I swear to Hylia if I find a video game around here, your ass is grass." He feigned an intimidated look, pointing to a wolf plush that the game master shakily handed him, flinching when Link grabbed it. Neither of them noticed, too busy shooting jabs at eachother while looking for Zelda to give her their spoils of war.</p>
<p>They found her staring at the petting zoo from the fence, watching a Rito child try to feed a goat. She turned around to find them both holding out their respective plushies.</p>
<p>"I didn't even have room for the other ones you guys got me.. I can't possibly carry those as well."</p>
<p>Urbosa walked up, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.</p>
<p>"Well you won't get anymore, these two idiots just got us all banned from any more games. They keep breaking the equipment."</p>
<p>Impa and Link glanced at eachother then shook their heads, pretending to be innocent. "We have no clue what you're talking about." Link grunted in agreement.</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and smiled at them both. She handed her plushies to a Urbosa. "Can you please take these to the car? Carrying a bunch of these is starting to get tiring."</p>
<p>Urbosa scowled and walked off, muttering about needing a smoke, struggling to hold all the cute plush animals. Zelda returned her attention to the petting zoo. Impa and Link taking up their usual positions on either side of her, silently observing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Link surprisingly spoke up.</p>
<p>"Why don't you pet an animal, princess?"</p>
<p>Zelda blushed at the nickname, about to speak up when Impa answered for her.</p>
<p>"She's scared of them. A cat will hiss if you're making it angry, and a dog will bark or growl. But a goat? He'll headbutt you into next week just for existing near him."</p>
<p>Link hummed, before whistling. One of the baby goats raising his head then walking over to the fence. Zelda squealed and Impa scowled at his supposed animal whispering. Zelda crouched down to tentatively pet the goat, and Impa crossed her arms. "You think you're better than me, hero?"</p>
<p>He silently considered it before speaking. "Losersayswhat."</p>
<p>"What?" Impa paused. "Fuck. You."</p>
<p>Below them, Zelda was mumbling baby talk to the goat, stroking his fur as if he was a dog. A piglet walked up, an ominous glare from Link sent it walking back in the opposite direction. An announcement came over the speaker, informing guests that the ferris wheel was doing it's last few rides before they closed for the day. Zelda bolted upright, eyes shining.</p>
<p>"A ferris wheel!? We must go!" She put a bunch of hand sanitizer on after petting the goat before grasping their hands and dragging them to the line for the wheel. Zelda's slate rang, picking up the call from Urbosa.</p>
<p>"Where are you little bird? I went to the petting zoo and don't see any of you. Its not burnt to the ground so I assume it went fine."</p>
<p>Zelda giggled, looking between the two who tensed up at her observation.</p>
<p>"Yes it was lovely, I even got to pet a goat. We're waiting in line for the ferris wheel then we can head out before it gets too late."</p>
<p>Urbosa sincerely hoped they didn't somehow blow up the damn thing. Pinching the bridge of her nose and already imagining the news report.</p>
<p>"Very well, keep an eye on them. I'll be waiting in the car. Remember, we parked by the light with the red flags on it."</p>
<p>Zelda hung up the call before her stomach rumbled. Impa and Link looking at eachother and playing rock paper scissors to determine who would get her a snack, neither bothering to listen to her insist she was fine. Impa ended up winning the tiebreaker, pumping her fist up in victory, until Link held out his palm to give him money to pay, since he was dead and had no earthly possessions. She scowled, handing him her card. He walked away into a passing crowd, vanishing from sight.</p>
<p>"Even when I win, I lose.." Impa quietly lamented. Zelda laughed and patted her back comfortingly.</p>
<p>"Next time don't make a bet against someone who has no money."</p>
<p>"No promises."</p>
<p>Zelda snorted. "Your funeral, or, well, your wallet's funeral."</p>
<p>Thet both stood silently, Zelda glancing at the top of the ferris wheel nervously. Impa decided to break the ice with the most careful way she knew how, a sledgehammer. "So, are you two going to kiss at the top of that thing? I assume that's why you're so fidgety. I can sit this one out."</p>
<p>It took Zelda a second to fully register the words, her cheeks changing from a light pink to an almost scarlet shade. "N-no!" She paused. "Unless he wants to? Oh my Hylia, I mean, me, er, I don't know! Its not like anything will happen.."</p>
<p>Impa shot her a teasing smirk. "Well don't get too disappointed."</p>
<p>A voice spoke up behind them.</p>
<p>"Too disappointed about what?" Impa managed to keep her cool, but Zelda jumped, turning around and stammering. "A-about nothing! No need to concern yourself!" Link smirked then handed her a bag of popcorn. Impa was about to complain that he didn't get anything else till he pulled out a cotton candy from behind his back.</p>
<p>She acted as if it might be poisoned, giving it an experimental sniff. Link tore a chunk off and popped it into his mouth. "See? Perfectly edible." Impa scowled.</p>
<p>"You're dead, idiot."</p>
<p>He countered back without missing a beat. "I can eat the rest then."</p>
<p>"Gimme my cotton candy, asshole."</p>
<p>A woman behind them covered her child's ears, shooting Impa a dirty look. Zelda munched on her popcorn, admittedly getting a bit hungry. It was, nice, to be cared for like this. They were spoiling her and trying to take her mind of things when they should be checking on Link.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they were at the front of the line. Impa shot Zelda a questioning look, but Zelda smiled and nodded her head. Link watched their exchange with a raised eyebrow. The person in charge of the ferris wheel controls, a teenage Gerudo, raised an eyebrow as they approached.</p>
<p>"Long as you guys don't exceed the weight limit, I don't give a fuck if you all want to fit in there. They don't pay me enough to not fall asleep in the safety briefings." She deadpanned, clearly wishing the fair would leave already.</p>
<p>Impa slid into the left side and Zelda went to the right. Link sat in the middle since he knew he didn't weigh anything, if he didn't want to. The teen checked the balance, surprised and confused when it weighed much less than expected. "Well.. fuck it." She pulled the handle bar down so it helped hold them in place.</p>
<p>At the top, they all looked around in wonder at the sea of trees and faint lights from nearby towns and far off cities. Link was the most in awe, never thinking Hyrule would look like this. His hand went to grip the bar, instead finding Zelda's. She turned her head to smile at him. He thought to himself that the most beautiful view here was her. They quietly held hands, Link's thumb rubbing her knuckles gently. Zelda muttered his name quietly.</p>
<p>"Link?.."</p>
<p>He looked at her again, noticing the blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Yes, princ-"</p>
<p>She pecked his lips, quickly looking away in embarrassement. Link froze, his face heating up as he immediately became flustered. He reached over and cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. Zelda refused to look him in the eye, but he didn't need her to. Link leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Her green eyes widened in shock then closed, his following suit. They both let their instincts guide them, quickly getting lost into the kiss as they pushed forward eagerly. Link's hand moved from her hand to the back of her head. It started out innocently enough, until they leaned their heads to the side, Zelda moaning quietly into the kiss before both remembered there was a third party. They pulled away slowly, panting for breath.</p>
<p>Impa whistled, leaning her head on her elbow. "Well don't stop on my account. Although I am kinda jealous I didn't pick the middle seat." Zelda groaned and looked away in embarrassement, Link smirked and patted Zelda's back comfortingly.</p>
<p>"There's still the middle seat on the ride back."</p>
<p>"Haha- oh.." Impa's already prominent blush intensified.</p>
<p>When they got off the ferris wheel and got back to the car, none of them answered Urbosa's question of why they all looked so red. Ironically enough, she didn't have enough room for all the plush toys, so she put the wolf and frog in the passenger seat, forcing all three to sit in the back. Halfway through the ride, Impa and Zelda had fallen asleep, both resting their heads on Link's shoulders while he sat in the middle. He didn't need to sleep but he had his eyes closed, staying still for them.</p>
<p>Urbosa noticed his hand intertwined with Zelda's, rolling her eyes. "I'm signing them up for Voe and You classes, this is ridiculous.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urbosa pulled up infront of Zelda's house, turning off the engine. Behind her she could hear Zelda breathing softly in her sleep, and Impa snoring. She turned her head, nearly laughing at Link's helpess expression. He didn't have the heart to wake them, but he knew they couldn't just sleep in the car all night. Urbosa snapped her fingers, the sudden noise jolting both girls awake.</p>
<p>Zelda yawned and stretched, her cheeks gaining a pink hue when she realized she had been using Link as a pillow. Impa groaned in annoyance, wiping the drool from her mouth. When she saw the additional drool stain on Link's tunic sleeve she shot him a generous semi apologetic look.</p>
<p>They got out of Urbosa's car, Zelda and Impa grabbing their hard earned plushies. Link went to take one from Zelda's hands when the front door open, he instantly vanished from sight. Rhoam smiled when he saw his daughter safe and sound.</p>
<p>"Here I was worried dinner was going to get cold! Table is already set, you as well Urbosa." He smiled politely at her. "I appreciate you helping my daughter." Rhoam regarded her. "Was Urbosa able to help with your assignment?"</p>
<p>Zelda hesitated, looking at Impa and Urbosa. She couldn't tell her dad that she was supposedly a Goddess or that her boyfriend? he knew nothing about was the chosen hero's spirit. Urbosa was about to speak when Zelda spoke up. "It went well father, we were able to find out a lot." Before he could ask anymore questions she immediately continued. "Dinner sounds lovely, I'm afraid we neglected to eat like we should have."</p>
<p>Rhoam chucked good-heartedly. "You always get so focused when you study. Very well. Did you win all those?" He gestured to the plush toys in their hands. Zelda smiled sheepishly and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I did not, Urbosa and Impa won them for me." He nodded before turning back around, leaving the door open for them. Before she could walk in, Link reappeared and grabbed her free hand, looking at her questioningly. "I'll tell him tomorrow that I have a friend from school that I'll hang out with, then I'll bring you home and introduce him to you, okay?" He nodded, holding her hand before pulling her towards him, kissing her gently before vanishing again.</p>
<p>Impa grinned at her, wiggling her eyebrows at their exchange. Urbosa herself was a little annoyed at how quickly they were moving but said nothing, knowing he was more than a good person for her little bird. They walked in, Zelda heading upstairs to put plushies away then coming back down a minute later with a blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>She received a disapproving look from Urbosa and a very approving one from Impa, who also shot her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Dinner went by smoothly, Rhoam asking about how the fair went since research wasn't the most interesting to talk about. When Urbosa accidentally let it slip that they had been banned from the games, Impa had to immediately swear that it was only because they kept winning, not any other costly reason. Rhoam was on the fence about admonishing them until he saw the smile on Zelda's face, deciding that her having fun was worth it, long as it didn't become a habit.</p>
<p>The conversation eventually devolved into Impa and Zelda chatting about what they should do tomorrow and Urbosa speaking politely to Rhoam. At one point, Impa's eyes widened, waiting for Rhoam to finish speaking with Urbosa.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, uhm, sir, do you still have Zelda's old game system? The one I got her." Zelda mentally corrected that she stole it.</p>
<p>Rhoam glanced down at the table in recollection. "I believe it is in the basement, along with her old TV."</p>
<p>Impa grinned, cracking her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Good, I got a score to settle. If y'all need me after dinner, I'll be in the basement." Zelda giggled and resumed her dinner.</p>
<p>Once dinner was finished, Urbosa and Zelda told Rhoam they'd do the washing up. He thanked them and headed upstairs, wanting to watch a movie that he found earlier tucked away in a box.</p>
<p>Urbosa and Zelda washed dishes in relative silence. Occasionally they'd hear Impa yelling from downstairs, mostly insults and what they assumed was her revenge for the fair games. Urbosa cleared her throat, wiping down a plate.</p>
<p>"So you and Link.."</p>
<p>"Hm?" Zelda didn't look up, running a sponge around the inside of a bowl.</p>
<p>"Don't you think you guys are going a little quick? He's been following you for about a week and you're already kissing?" Urbosa would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a little worried.</p>
<p>Zelda slowed, still cleaning the bowl but not nearly as focused as before. "I've never really dated anyone, Urbosa. I've always focused on my schooling and my father did not approve of me having romantic interests. He insisted I get into a good college first then trying dating." She frowned and set the bowl down. "It just feels right, Urbosa. I don't know what to say. He kept me safe and cares about me. And he's exceedingly handsome." A fierce blush appeared on her cheeks. "And his voice!" Zelda was gushing, but she couldn't help it, she kinda fell hard for him.</p>
<p>Urbosa didn't know what to say. It was Zelda's first real crush/relationship. Should she try and relate to her and offer advice as a friend? Scold her as a mother figure? As far as she could tell, Link wasn't a bad guy. Awkward and lacking social cues, yes, but he was also dead and centuries old. Another set of major red flags.</p>
<p>"Zelda, please don't go overboard with this. I know you feel pretty strongly about eachother, but he thinks you're his soulmate and you've never dated before. What if you broke up? He'd still follow you and it would be incredibly awkward." Urbosa cautioned gently, not discouraging their relationship.</p>
<p>Zelda's brow furrowed, silently staring at the bubble filled sink water. Urbosa anxiously touched her shoulder. "Little bird?"</p>
<p>"No, you're right Urbosa. We hardly know anything about eachother and we're not even officially dating." She exhaled shakily. "I want things to work with him, so we shall take it slowly, go on a few dates."</p>
<p>Urbosa smiled and rubbed her back gently. "It'll work out, I want you to be happy."</p>
<p>Impa let out a string of curses from the basement. Zelda relaxed and laughed softly. "I think he's still somehow beating her in a game that literally didn't exist in his life time."</p>
<p>They smiled and shared a laugh, resuming the washing up. Once they were finished, Zelda decided to head upstairs to get ready for bed. Urbosa hugged her close and kissed her forehead, wishing her a good night.</p>
<p>As Urbosa came down the stairs, she glanced at the door to the basement. She hadn't heard Impa in awhile, and she did atleast deserve a good bye. Plus, she wanted to give Link a talk about his growing relationship with Zelda. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda nearly jumped when Impa barged into her room. She had a scowl on her face as she slipped off her jacket.</p>
<p>"Did you lose?" Zelda smirked.</p>
<p>"You could say that.."</p>
<p>She kicked off her sandals, looking through her bag for anything that was slightly salvageable to wear. Eventually deciding to just steal some of Zelda's clothes before heading into the bathroom, the showering running shortly after.</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes, going back to her slate while she laid on her bed. "Sore loser." She muttered amusedly to herself.</p>
<p>Link appeared and sat on the edge of her bed, stretching. She smiled at him and he reached for her hand, but she didn't grab it.</p>
<p>"Link, can we talk?"</p>
<p>He frowned and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright, princess?"</p>
<p>She sat up straight and nibbled on the bottom of her lip.</p>
<p>"Urbosa told me that we might be taking things a little too quickly." She paused to see his reaction but he watched her neutrally.</p>
<p>"Do you think she's right?"</p>
<p>Zelda faltered, shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I don't know. You're my first..boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Link nodded quickly, before realizing that's not his sole decision. "I want to be in a relationship with you."</p>
<p>She took his hand in her own. "I do as well. Did you have a relationship in your past?"</p>
<p>"I had a few offers but I turned them down. I was too focused on becoming a knight." Link looked down at the mattress. "I became kind of an outcast after I drew the sword."</p>
<p>"What? But you were the hero! Why would you be ostracized?" She froze when she realized that he didn't tell anybody what he remembered. She buried her face in her hands, shame washing over her. "Damn it.. You guys were so concerned about me freaking out that we never even stopped to see how you felt. I'm so sorry, Link."</p>
<p>He frowned and rubbed her hand. "Its okay, I promise. I was more worried about you."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled and pulled him into her arms. "Tell me everything, please. Or most things, whatever helps."</p>
<p>Link tensed up and tried to pull from her grasp but she held onto him, stroking his hair gently. "Please Link, it's okay! You're still human, spirit or not. You don't have to burden yourself. You all helped me, let me help you."</p>
<p>He stayed still in her arms. Zelda thought he was going to pull away again but exhaled in relief when his arms wrapped around her. Her hands gently combed through his hair until he let out a sob. She didn't know what to do, holding him tighter and stroking his hair, whispering soothingly into his ear.</p>
<p>"Its okay.. Let it all out, Link.."</p>
<p>Her heart ached, kicking herself for not realize how much he had probably been bottling up his emotions. It took a few minutes but eventually his sobs turned into quiet sniffles, his hands clutching onto the fabric of her shirt. Link looked up at her, his eyes were red and he opened his mouth to speak, but she mashed her lips against his.</p>
<p>Link kissed her back roughly, pushing forward and moving her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head, not pulling away until he did first. She panted quietly when he stopped, looking up at him and cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'll always be here for you, okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded slowly, laying his head on her chest. Zelda smiled at him encouragingly, letting him listen to her heartbeat. They stayed like that until he spoke in almost a whimper.</p>
<p>"Thank you, princess.."</p>
<p>"Shh.." She brushed some of his hair away from his face, pecking his forehead. "You don't need to thank me, I'm happy to help."</p>
<p>Link smiled a little, a massive win in her book. When he eventually spoke about his past, she listened silently, running her hands through his hair again to distract him when he got to several unpleasant memories. Zelda kissed his temple when he finished. He looked up at her, eyes full of affection and her heart fluttered.</p>
<p>There was no doubt in her mind. Urbosa was wrong. She was head over heels for him and he needed her. How could she deny her knight?</p>
<p>"Link. Kiss me. Your princess demands it."</p>
<p>He stared at her for a second, affection quickly being joined with burning desire. Their lips locked together, his hands quickly found their way to her hair, gripping a fistful of it as she let out a gasp.</p>
<p>"Finding you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, Zelda.."</p>
<p>Zelda huffed impatiently. "I know! I feel the same way, now shut that beautiful mouth up and kiss me."</p>
<p>When Impa came out of the bathroom drying her hair off with a towel she froze at the sight of Link and Zelda making out. They didn't even stop when she opened the door. She knocked on the door, Zelda moved her hand from his hair to flip her off. Impa scoffed then rolled her eyes, putting her dirty clothes into her bag and laying down on the bed next to them, pulling out her slate.</p>
<p>"What do you wanna do for breakfast tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Zelda pulled back, quietly panting a couple inches from Link's lips. "Hm, I don't really wanna cook. How about that diner we went to last month?" Link was growing impatient, kissing her jawline.</p>
<p>Impa looked up from her slate, thinking for a moment.</p>
<p>"Sounds good, they had pretty good skillets."</p>
<p>Zelda hummed in agreement, returning to her kiss, and running her nails along his tunic covered back.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to act normal about this, but it is a little weird, if I'm honest."</p>
<p>Another hum of acknowledgement, but they still didn't stop. Impa rolled her eyes, scrolling through her feed.</p>
<p>"You're paying for breakfast tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I figured out why my updates weren't showing up properly. Maybe. Don't use AO3 much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda slowly blinked her eyes as she came to. The room was basked in darkness, a stream of light from a street lamp outside coming through the blinds. Her hands nearly fumbled her slate when she grabbed it off the nightstand, turning it on and hissing at the bright light. She quickly turned the brightness down, glancing at the time and exhaling in relief that it was two in the morning. Setting her phone on the mattress next to her, she turned over and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Several minutes later she opened them again, still side awake. Zelda huffed and stared at Impa's sleeping figure with envy. 'Guess it's one of those nights..' she thought bitterly. Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep to take her, counting sheep when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Link raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was okay.</p>
<p>She glanced at Impa then whispered to him. "I can't sleep, it's okay, I'll get to bed eventually.. Don't worry."</p>
<p>He frowned then knelt down by the edge of the bed. Zelda shot him a questioning look until he reached over and gently stroked her hair.</p>
<p>"O-oh! Uhm.. thank you, Link."</p>
<p>His fingers ran deftly between each stand, careful not to pull on anything. She watched him for a few moments wondering if he ever really slept. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she turned over to her side, his hand combing through the rest of her waist long hair. She normally stayed up for hours some nights, thinking about what she was doing with her life or what she could've done differently. But now, she imagined what it would be like having a life with Link.</p>
<p>Couples spent atleast some time apart, whether by circumstance or choice, but he was dead, the only reason he wouldn't be around would be because she asked him to. But what would he do? Wander around? Follow her from a distance? She tried not to think about it, drifting to sleep after another few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Zelda awoke with a start, looking around as she sat up, hearing muffled yelling from her bathroom. The spot on the bed next to her was empty, leaving little doubt who was in there. The next part was quieter, so she climbed out of bed slowly and moved closer to the door to eavesdrop.</p>
<p>"..care, grandma! I'm not taking her back." Impa sounded drained, as if they'd been on the phone for awhile now</p>
<p>A pause</p>
<p>"Fuck them!" Impa hissed out, trying to control the volume of her voice. "She didn't want any of that. So tell them all to get bent." She sighed, tapping her nails on the bathroom counter. "..Love you too."</p>
<p>She hurried back to her bed, trying to make it look like she never got up. When Impa opened the bathroom door and stepped out, she shoved her slate into her pocket when she saw Zelda was up.</p>
<p>"Morning! Sleep well?" Impa spoke cheerily, but her smiled didn't quite reach her eyes.</p>
<p>Zelda nodded her head and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Impa seemed to buy it, grabbing her sandals next to her bag and slipping them on. She got out of bed and checked her slate, seeing a message from her father that he had left and would be back around noon, adding on for her to be safe. She smiled and replied that she loved him, heading into the bathroom to wash up.</p>
<p>After brushing her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel any different than normal, but the Sheikah didn't seem to think so. Green eyes stared into their own reflection, almost expecting to see some kind of indication of any power. 'Its not like my eyes are just going to glow.. I'm just me.' Growing up, Zelda had always imagined what it would like to have powers, but it was mostly to grab things from afar she was too lazy to get herself.</p>
<p>Knocking on the door almost made her jump, Impa's voice speaking through partially muffled.</p>
<p>"Hurry up, I'm starvin'!"</p>
<p>Zelda clicked her tongue, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before finishing getting ready. When she got out of the bathroom, Impa stood by the door tapping her foot.</p>
<p>"Its a diner, I appreciate you trying to look good for me but I like to think we're past that stage." Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on.</p>
<p>"I just got distracted, you know I could take much longer getting ready."</p>
<p>Impa snorted and smirked, opening the door for the two of them. As they walked down the stairs she began listing her routine. "Leggings, shirt, jacket, sandals. Sunhat if I'm feeling fancy. Then my face paint and make up. Done in twenty minutes. Getting ready doesn't have to be life or death, ya know."</p>
<p>Zelda was about to open the front door when she realized they were missing someone.</p>
<p>"Where's Link?"</p>
<p>Impa glanced around the room.</p>
<p>"No clue, I'm not his babysitter." Zelda shot her a look and she held up her hands. "What? Am I supposed to be? He's already dead, not like he could get worse than that."</p>
<p>She scowled and shoved her slightly but Impa laughed it off.</p>
<p>"Not funny. What if something happened to him?" Zelda said with concern.</p>
<p>A gruff voice spoke up a couple feet away. "I'm here."</p>
<p>She gasped and even Impa looked over alarmed, losing her smile.</p>
<p>"Damn babe, you okay? You sound like shit."</p>
<p>Zelda tried a more gentle approach. "Er, you do sound unwell. Is everything alright? Why aren't you visible?"</p>
<p>When Link appeared, his form wasn't whole. His lower legs and boots were a bright green instead of solid color, with more wisps of green flame coming out. His face looked tired, occasionally a dull pain would make him wince. The concerned looks they had made him quickly vanish, not wanting them to see him like this.</p>
<p>"I think I went a little overboard with being visible the last few days..." He admittedly reluctantly.</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and crossed her arms. "So you were forcing yourself to stay visible? Why?"</p>
<p>"You already died once, you don't need to do it again, moron." Impa added, her tone was meant to be teasing, but she was clenching her fists.</p>
<p>When he didn't speak immediately, Zelda pleaded gently. "Please, why would you do that if you were exhausting yourself?"</p>
<p>Link's voice was barely above a whisper. "Because it makes me feel alive.."</p>
<p>Zelda and Impa reeled back, not expecting that answer.</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean?" Zelda demanded, reaching for his invisible form. Impa nodded and crossed her arms now, watching his direction concerned.</p>
<p>Link's voice was timid. "When.. When I first started following you, it was terrifying. Stepping out of the castle? I hadn't done that in centuries. Hyrule was nothing like I remembered. And actually seeing people? When someone walked through me for the first time.. I knew I was dead, but that was the first time I felt dead." His voice faltered, before continuing stronger than before. "But when I was able to talk to you both? And you both actually treated me like a person? I felt.. normal. Like nothing had ever happened. So I tried to stay as long as I could to feel alive again."</p>
<p>Zelda's lip trembled as she lowered her hand. "Oh Link.. I'm so sorry! But please, don't hurt yourself in the process!" She wanted to hug him or comfort him in anyway, but she couldn't risk him burning himself out.</p>
<p>"We're not going anywhere, Link. Got that?" Impa snapped at him, shoving a finger where she remembered his face being. "If you ever try staying longer than your body can handle, I will fight your ghost ass." Zelda pulled her hand down, patting it gently.</p>
<p>"I don't know about the last part, but I agree with her."</p>
<p>Link's voice cracked as he spoke. "Thank you.. both of you.."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled and nodded her head. "The moment you feel better, we'll give you as much attention you need. You're alive to us. If you'd rather us stay home with you instead of being forced to follow us invisible, we can cook something, right Impa?"</p>
<p>Said woman, rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "I dont know, can you make a skillet?" She finished with a teasing grin, more than willing to do whatever it took to keep the two happy.</p>
<p>When Zelda glared at her Impa threw her hands up defensively. "Kidding! Just kidding! Damn, babe." Zelda crossed her arms and kept glaring at her nickname.</p>
<p>Link spoke up quietly. "Its fine, I promise. You guys can enjoy yourselves and I'll recuperate."</p>
<p>Impa looked between the two, as best she could. "How about we just get it delivered? It'll be a little more expensive but we all get what we want."</p>
<p>Before Link could object, Zelda was already sliding her jacket off, sighing before tossing it onto the couch.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me, I wasn't really looking forward to driving. I've been running around like crazy the past week. No offense, Link." She flopped onto the couch and looked in his direction, wanting him to accept their decision.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Link, your princess made her choice, you can't deny her" Impa wagged her finger at him, sitting on the other side of the couch, leaving a spot open in the middle. "Now come on, asshole. I assume you've never seen a movie, right?"</p>
<p>Zelda was already swiping on her slate, opening the food delivery app she normally used. It took him a moment before they felt a weight settle between them, taking up some energy but not nearly as much as appearing and maintaining a body.</p>
<p>"You'd really choose to stay here with me?" Link's voice was nearly full with disbelief.</p>
<p>Impa pretended to gag, scoffing.</p>
<p>"Don't make it weird, dude. But yes." Her hands tapped at the remote, trying to find the perfect movie to show an ancient knight. She briefly hovered over a horror movie about evil spirits, tempted beyond belief, but knowing Zelda would kick her ass, thumbing off it.</p>
<p>Zelda looked up from her slate and frowned. "Of course, Link. We would never leave you behind." She turned and asked Impa what she wanted from the place, browsing their menu.</p>
<p>Link leaned his head back against the couch. As far back as he could remember, he never really had many friends. He was a knight first, and that meant being as professional as possible. Being younger than most other recruits also meant he was looked down upon immediately. Not even to mention pulling the blade made most people think he was an omen of the end of days. Now he had two people who were willing to go out of their way to keep him company so he didn't feel like a distant memory.</p>
<p>Impa cheered in satisfaction, finally finding a movie she thought they'd all like. Zelda remembered it as one from her childhood and was willing to rewatch it. Link was just happy to be there. What she didn't realize when picking the movie was how many questions he'd have, rightfully so considering it was all new to him.</p>
<p>"So.. The toys are actually alive?" He asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Yup." Impa was currently on her side, complaining about back problems. She had her legs kicked out across both of them, her feet in Zelda's lap. Zelda was watching the movie with full attention, forgetting how much she used to love it growing up.</p>
<p>"If he doesn't believe he's a toy, why does he do what the other toys do, without being told?"</p>
<p>"Well that's because.." She paused, thinking about before drawing a blank. She looked to Zelda for help who shrugged her shoulders, not really thinking about it much when she last saw it as a child. "It's a kids movie, shush."</p>
<p>Link chuckled and patted her leg, focusing back on the movie. It was at the very least entertaining, and helped keep his mind off of things. Although it didn't keep him distracted enough to not notice Zelda taking a glance at him every so often. He reached over and gently held her hand, which seemed to ease her. Shortly after the doorbell rang, Zelda got up to answer it after losing to Impa in rock paper scissors, bringing the bags of food in and distributing them between themselves.</p>
<p>Midway through their meal, and most of the movie, Zelda watched him silently. When Link noticed and asked her what was wrong, she shifted in her seat.</p>
<p>"Do you want some? I cannot help but feel bad for not getting you anything. I know you don't need to eat but.. I never considered if you wanted to."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but laugh, feeling a swell of affection in his chest. "It's alright, you don't have to treat me like a living person in everyway. I'd feel worse making you waste good rupees on me when my stomach is essentially a bottomless pit." He paused. "Well, it was pretty much bottomless before. I could eat pretty much anything, even had a few rock roasts."</p>
<p>Impa looked up from her slate, having gotten bored of the movie. She didn't dislike it, but she preferred more action and violence. "You ate rock roasts? And you're sure *that* didn't kill you? It's literally molten rock!"</p>
<p>Link thought about it for a moment. It certainly had been hot, and he did cough up ash after he was done. But that only made the Gorons and his group of knights cheer and demand he eat other things.</p>
<p>"Nope, I was pretty fine after that."</p>
<p>"You're pretty fine all the time." Immediately after she said it, she cringed. "Sorry, force of habit."</p>
<p>Zelda had been lost in thought during their exchange, tapping him to get his attention, knowing it would pass through him.</p>
<p>"Did you say rupees?" Impa's eyes lit up at the word, mirroring Zelda's expression.</p>
<p>He looked at them quizzically. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping this wasn't too much of a culture shock.</p>
<p>"Hyrule doesn't use rupees anymore. Like, at all. Our currency is represented by the value of rupees, but they're in a government reserve."</p>
<p>"So, those little cards you both use. They don't-" He sounded unsure and even a little embarrassed for his thinking. "-have rupees inside? When I watched you pay for things, I assumed it was like a wallet.."</p>
<p>Zelda opened her mouth, but Impa shot her a look. They had a silent conversation with hand gestures and head movements.</p>
<p>Impa gestured her head to his direction and looked at her confused. 'He doesn't need to know all of Hyrule's economy.'</p>
<p>Zelda scowled and shook her head. 'What? It would help him learn more.'</p>
<p>He didn't have the heart to tell them he could easily read their expressions. After a tense stare down, Zelda turned away and pouted. Impa shot him a grin. "Yup, you're right, they're just magic wallets and we get rupees taken out when they swipe them."</p>
<p>"You're both ridiculous." Link didn't need to be visible for them to know he had a smile on his face.</p>
<p>By the time they finished their food the movie had pretty much been forgotten. Zelda was eager to try and tell Link everything about modern Hyrule that she knew, wanting him to not feel out of place. Impa tried to help, but coming from the Sheikah village, she didn't put much thought into the inner machinations of society as a whole. Nearly an hour had passed before her father's car pulled into the driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Rhoam stepped into his home he was actually mildly surprised to see Impa and Zelda in the living room. Normally they hung out in her room or went someplace around Castle Town. He also noticed the delivery bags near the couch full of hastily stuffed trash, wondering why they didn't go out.</p>
<p>"Hello dear." He greeted Zelda with a warm smile, then a more formal nod in Impa's direction. "Impa."</p>
<p>Zelda stood up and hugged him which he returned, letting her go to take off his jacketand hung it up, noticing their discarded jackets ontop of the couch.</p>
<p>"Please hang those up, Zelda." He walked past her to grab a drink from the fridge. "Impa, feet off the couch."</p>
<p>Impa glanced over at the middle of the couch before sitting up properly. Her slate on the armrest vibrated. She quickly opened the notification and frowned when she saw her grandmother wanted her home early to run errands for the village.</p>
<p>"Bad news, Zel. I got maybe one movie then I gotta head out."</p>
<p>Rhoam was taking a drink from a water bottle, internally cheering. He didn't dislike Impa, especially after she had saved his daughter's life. But, it didn't mean he wanted her living with them. He had actually planned to nonchalantly ask Zelda when she would go back home. Although, a movie did sound fun.</p>
<p>"Mind if I join you? A doctor's appointment isn't the most fun activity, and it is my day off." He smiled at Zelda. "Plus a chance to spend time with my daughter."</p>
<p>'Twist my arm while you're at it' She thought to herself while nodding. Zelda glanced at the middle of the couch, wondering if Link was still there before sitting down. Impa shot her a knowing grin, but wiped it off her face before Rhoam sat down with a content sigh.</p>
<p>Zelda didn't like the mischievous glint in Impa's eye as she moved through the selections, nearly gawking when she picked a horror movie.</p>
<p>Rhoam scoffed next to them. "Ghosts? Who would ever be frightened of them?"</p>
<p>'Speaking of, where was Link?' Zelda glanced around the room until she nearly squeaked, feeling his arm around her waist. 'Cool. Cool. Just sitting on my boyfriend's lap an inch from my father. Nothing to freak out about.'</p>
<p>"Zelda?" Rhoam spoke up suddenly.</p>
<p>Her heart nearly stopped, paranoid he could somehow tell. "Y-yeah?"</p>
<p>"I forgot about your internship, I can help you with that after the movie. My apologies."</p>
<p>"Oh! Of course, father." She smiled, having forgotten herself with everything that had been going on.</p>
<p>As the movie progressed it was becoming clearer and clearer that Rhoam had been putting up a front. His hand was gripping the armrest as the tense music swelled each time the protagonist would pass by a doorway in a decrepit abandoned house, searching for the ghost. Zelda on the other hand was pretty relaxed. Link's constant pattern tracing on her stomach had been distracting her, and she felt safe in his arms. Impa had brought her feet back up onto Zelda's lap, which Rhoam had begrudgingly allowed since they weren't on the couch. Link, was bored.</p>
<p>The movie wasn't bad. But he wasn't scared or unnerved in the slightest. He was a spirit himself, and had faced much scarier threats in his life. He knew one way to enhance everyone's experience.</p>
<p>The protagonist had entered a room, walking slowly to the center, a string instrument making high pitch screeches with each step he took. When he pulled on the string for the light, it illuminated the room, before the door slammed shut behind him. Rhoam jumped and even Impa tensed up. What made everyone in the room nearly skip a heartbeat was when the light flicked in the movie, and so did the ceiling light in the living room.</p>
<p>Three pairs of eyes shot to the light. Two of which immediately turned away and looked at eachother.</p>
<p>Rhoam muttered to himself. "Should probably tighten that bulb.."</p>
<p>Impa was struggling to contain a laugh, biting her knuckle and refusing to look in his direction. Zelda was conflicted, she couldn't admonish Link in anyway right now, but it was pretty funny. The rest of the movie went the same way, Link was careful not to do anything too suspicious, opting to just match whatever minor detail the movie had. When the character's entered a cold spot, he would chill the room, at one point causing Rhoam to turn the heat up in the home. The smiles on Impa's and Zelda's faces were more fun than the movie in his opinion.</p>
<p>When the movie ended, Rhoam excused himself to use the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at dark corners. Once she was fairly certain he was out of ear shot, Impa burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Holy shit dude! That was awesome! I thought he was going to piss himself."</p>
<p>Zelda twisted her body to look back at him, trying to scold him but her amusement was making it hard to keep an angry face. "You could've given him a heart attack!" Impa laughed louder. Zelda's giggles followed.</p>
<p>They were interrupted when Impa's slate rang. She saw the caller id and scowled, picking it up and stepping away.</p>
<p>"Hello?...Yes, I'm about to leave now..." She glanced back at the couch. "No, I didn't. And I'm not going to." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay, ill see you in a bit." She hung up and turned back around, giving them a small smile.</p>
<p>"Welp, fun times are over. I gotta go."</p>
<p>Zelda tried not to let it show that she knew what her grandmother had probably asked her.</p>
<p>"Don't be dramatic, I'll see you at school tomorrow."</p>
<p>Impa smiled and quickly ran up to grab her things from upstairs. She passed Rhoam on the way down and told him good-bye and thanks for letting her stay. She slipped her jacket on and turned around, knowing that she'd probably be bored as hell at home without them.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." She shot a wink at Zelda who scowled and pretended to close the door. She went to give a wave then nearly yelled when she was pulled into an embrace with Zelda who was equally surprised.</p>
<p>"Stay safe." Link muttered softly.</p>
<p>Impa snorted but smiled. "You sure didn't get many hugs when you were alive huh?"</p>
<p>They stayed in the embrace for a couple seconds before Zelda spoke up.</p>
<p>"Whose hand is on my ass?"</p>
<p>Both refused to own up to it, a blushing Zelda breaking free and demanding they both leave.</p>
<p>"Alright alright, I'm going, sheesh." She shot a smile at them both, before walking to her scooter.</p>
<p>Zelda closed the door behind her and sighed softly.</p>
<p>"You both are really the best things that have ever happened to me."</p>
<p>She felt a pair of lips on her cheek and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Soon as you're feeling better we can make out, promise."</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to it."</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted to the stairs as she exhaled. Nothing like putting an application in for her dream job and talking to her overprotective father about dating to really calm her nerves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for missing an upload. I received a review that had me rethinking my recent chapters. I was starting to get a little burnt out and my writing suffered greatly. I wasn't particularly happy with the last chapter I uploaded. It was actually nearly a thousand words less than I normally do. So I'm going to take a little extra time when I write and put more thought into it so it's something I can take pride in.</p>
<p>Huge shout-out to Oracle of Hylia as well as A random girl. Your reviews always put a smile on my face and make me feel good about my writing even though I'm new to this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside her father's door shouldn't have been as nerve-wracking as it was. She wasn't going to discuss anything insane or life threatening with him. The Hateno internship wasn't guaranteed, but it was something she wanted. What scared her the most would be if he didn't approve of her relationship. After everything that happened, she wouldn't give it up, even if it meant permanently damaging their father-daughter dynamic.</p>
<p>Zelda let out a shaky breath and glanced behind her.</p>
<p>"I'd like some privacy, if that's alright with you." She spoke softly, not wanting her father to hear.</p>
<p>Link was still invisible, but spoke in a hushed tone. "Of course, I'd never eavesdrop on a personal matter. If you need me though, I won't hesitate."</p>
<p>A small smile graced her lips, knowing he'd be there already giving her more confidence. She turned back around then knocked, her father giving her permission to enter. Zelda took a deep breath then walked in, Rhoam was sitting at his desk, examining the Hateno website to help him get an idea for how to essentially sell his daughter to them. The working world was a cruel one.</p>
<p>Rhoam turned and smiled at his daughter, pulling up a footstool for her to sit on.</p>
<p>"I took a look at their website. They're offering part time internships, which should help with your school schedule, but it will be on the weekends." He slipped his bifocals on to read word for word the times she might be expected to come in.</p>
<p>Zelda relaxed a bit, thankful the times weren't too restrictive or crazy. She wanted to work there, but didn't want to be on the graveyard shift. Her weekends would be shot, but the experience would be worth it's weight in rupees.</p>
<p>"It sounds splendid, father. Uhm, I do have a resume, but it was a mock up we did for class."</p>
<p>He hummed in thought.</p>
<p>"Very well, can you send it to me and we can go over it?"</p>
<p>She had expected it to be a lot more tedious than it actually was. Then again, she was prone to overthinking simple things. Her father reviewed her resume critically, changing and deleting things to make it more applicable to a research internship. He turned the keyboard to her.</p>
<p>"Okay, now you'll want to give examples of your work ethic and skills. Things that will make them want to pick you over the others."</p>
<p>Zelda immediately wanted to slap herself for jinxing it. She knew she wanted to be a researcher, but what would she even type?! 'I like science and reading' real A plus effort there! She shook herself out of her thoughts, tentative typing some things she had done for her extracurriculars and projects. Most of it was buzzwords she had heard in class. Rhoam read through it, typing some changes or making additions and asking for her opinion.</p>
<p>He paused at the next section. "References.. hm.. I don't suppose you have a teacher who could be a character witness?"</p>
<p>She brought her hand to her chin, trying to think of a teacher who she had interacted with for more than five seconds.</p>
<p>"Would Urbosa count? She's a professor."</p>
<p>Rhoam thought for a moment then nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, she should do nicely. Anyone else?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, none that come to mind. Think Impa could be one?"</p>
<p>At first he nearly laughed, but stopped when he remembered the head researchers profile on their website. He opened it up and clicked on her small background. He looked at her abashed.</p>
<p>"Would.. would it be racist to assume that Impa would know her if they're both Sheikah?"</p>
<p>Zelda examined the text closely. Keywords popped out to her 'Kakariko', 'Sheikah', 'Purah' and her date of birth, putting her a few years older than Impa. Her brain slowly connected two and two, faintly remembering the name Purah.</p>
<p>"That bitch!" Zelda hissed when she realized.</p>
<p>Rhoam immediately scolded her. "Zelda!"</p>
<p>She shrunk her shoulders. "Sorry, I was talking about Impa."</p>
<p>"Oh. Very well. What about her?" His shock immediately disappeared, much to Zelda's annoyance.</p>
<p>"Purah is her older sister." Rhoam stared at the picture of the supposed head researcher. His brain was unable to imagine her being even somewhat related to Impa of all people.</p>
<p>"I..see. What should we do then?"</p>
<p>Zelda tried to recall the few times Impa ever brought up Purah by name. While it was normally to complain about her, she knew they had a strained but not hostile relationship. She started typing on the keyboard, listing Impa as a reference and putting her specifically as a friend. If she was correct, it would definitely give Purah a surprise when reviewing her application.</p>
<p>They both reviewed the application, making triple sure there were no spelling mistakes or formatting errors before Rhoam submitted it.</p>
<p>"Now the waiting game!" He sighed softly, almost in peaceful recollection. Zelda glanced at the time, biting the inside of her cheek. 'Might as well bite the bullet now that the application is out of the way.'</p>
<p>"Father?"</p>
<p>"Yes, dear?"</p>
<p>She was fairly certain she was visibly sweating, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"Do you remember how you forbade me from dating till I was older? So that I could focus on class?"</p>
<p>Rhoam stroked his beard in thought. "Yes, I do believe we had a conversation regarding that topic. I hoped you would have taken my advice, so you can understand why I was a little apprehensive when you started bring Impa around everywhere."</p>
<p>Zelda blushed and hummed in acknowledgement, gripping the edge of the stool she was on.</p>
<p>"And if I wanted to get into a relationship now?"</p>
<p>He eyed her suspiciously. "I would have to express my concerns for your schooling, especially with an internship. You couldn't possibly have time for a relationship as well without making sacrifices."</p>
<p>"Right.. well, funny story, haha.. I'm in a relationship now, actually."</p>
<p>He blinked at her. "Pardon me?"</p>
<p>"I.. I'm in a relationship, father. I just wanted to inform you. I'm happy and I want things to work with them. I'm not asking for your permission, but I would hope you would allow it." Zelda bit her lip, nails digging into the leather of the seat.</p>
<p>Rhoam was staring at her as if she had spoken in tongues.</p>
<p>"You're.. dating? But what of your school and your work schedule? You won't be able to juggle all of that, it's too much for someone your age!" He wasn't furious, which was a good sign.</p>
<p>'You'd normally be right, but we've actually been spending almost every hour of the past week together!' She decided to keep that to herself. No point in digging a deeper grave. Clearing her throat, she continued.</p>
<p>"I know it might be tough, father. But you know I wouldn't bring this up if I wasn't serious about them. I want things to work out between us."</p>
<p>Rhoam was tapping the desk lightly, his bushy white brows furrowed. At first she thought he was trying to think of a way to make her change her mind. Till he threw her for a loop.</p>
<p>"Its Impa, isn't it!" Zelda blanched. "You did not have to lie to me the other day, my dear. I would hope you'd know I have nothing against.." he gestured vaguely, trying to think of the term. "gay women, but it was fairly obvious between you two. She follows you around like a puppy dog, and the things she says! Clearly not something two friends should be taking about." Zelda raised a finger to interject, but he continued on. "Plus you both are always so physically close. Why do you think I knock on your door so loud and don't even try to enter when I know Impa is here? I pray to Hylia every time that woman stays ove-"</p>
<p>"Father!" Zelda's face was red, contrasting with her bright gold hair.</p>
<p>Rhoam looked at her, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yes, Zelda?"</p>
<p>If she could die of embarrassement, she was close to finding out. She knew her and Impa didn't have normal boundaries, and Impa was a shameless flirt, but her father thought all that about them? She really had to talk to her about limiting their PDA infront of her father. Least it was more explanations for his vendetta against the woman. Briefly, she could understand where her father was coming from. How would she feel if she had a daughter that she didn't want dating then suddenly she's walking in every day with a loud rude woman who says extremely vulgar insinuations and going to her room together. She'd probably assume the same.</p>
<p>"L-look.. I'm going to be bringing a classmate over tomorrow to study. We shall study in the kitchen, and you can speak to him all you'd like."</p>
<p>He eyed her suspiciously. "Is that?.."</p>
<p>Zelda folded her hands diplomatically over her lap.</p>
<p>"Personally, I believe we're more than friends. But, I do enjoy his company and he nor I are pushing eachother into anything. If you want to ask him yourself, I'm sure he will answer most questions." She shot him a look. "*Most.*"</p>
<p>Rhoam exhaled and leaned back in his chair. He knew he couldn't keep his daughter from dating forever. She interacted with hundreds of people a day at school, and she had her mother's beauty. She had secretly started dating, he thought with a frown, but she had revealed it to him and was even inviting the boy over. If he knew his daughter, then she was willing to disobey him on this, but she wanted him to know and be involved. If he rejected, she'd date him anyway and hide it. But if he agreed, then she'd be open about it. 'Researcher? You could've been a deadly politician.'</p>
<p>She watched him expectantly, nervously fidgeting in her seat.</p>
<p>"Very well."</p>
<p>"...Wait, really?"</p>
<p>He laughed softly and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, really. It's clear you care about the boy. You're stubborn, so I know if push came to shove you'd just sneak off with him." She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but his face. "But you're almost eighteen now. I'm happy you're making decisions for yourself. I just wish they weren't so major... I still remember when you were a child and couldn't even decide on what socks to wear!" He sighed happily in recollection.</p>
<p>'Right.. a child.' Zelda thought, a grimace on her face.</p>
<p>"I see, thank you father." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "I'm not going to run away and elope if you give your disapproval, but I really believe this relationship will work out." His hand gently pat her back, wondering where the years went.</p>
<p>"Okay, I trust your judgement, Zelda. If anything happens, please let me know. Do not be blinded by your affection."</p>
<p>"Of course. But I doubt they'd do anything to hurt me." She mumbled the next part. "Quite the opposite actually.."</p>
<p>Zelda turned to the door, about to open it when Rhoam spoke.</p>
<p>"The boy.." She visibly tensed. "What's his name?"</p>
<p>"Oh." Her shoulders relaxed, before shrugging. "Link."</p>
<p>The next question Rhoam had died in his throat. She took his silence as being done answering questions, leaving and closing the door behind her. His recalled a memory with his wife, how she had wanted to name their daughter Zelda, after an old folktale she had heard growing up. He had reservations, but she was beyond adamant. She had even teased him she'd find her soulmate very easily, because he'd be named Link, after the mythical hero from the legend.</p>
<p>Rhoam got up and checked the time, before pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He'd need it to get through the thousand questions currently racing through his mind. That boy better be ready for an interrogation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zelda stepped out of the room, she immediately felt Link's eyes on her. She went into her room, purposefully leaving it open behind her as an invitation before it closed it's own. She flopped onto her bed, extremely thankful it hadn't turned into a shouting match.</p>
<p>"How'd it go? The suspense is killing me."</p>
<p>She froze before shooting him a dirty look. "Make anymore dead or ghost puns and I'm calling Urbosa to exorcise you."</p>
<p>He had the audacity to chuckle.</p>
<p>"I'm Hylia's chosen. Urbosa praying to Hylia to get rid of her own love would probably end bad for her."</p>
<p>Zelda sat up and glared. "Well.. I'm Hylia." It felt wrong to say, but she wasn't about to endure an endless amount of puns for the next week at least. "And I say no puns."</p>
<p>She waited for a response, until she was gently pushed onto her back. Link materialized above her, watching her closely. His form was much more solid now and he didn't have any pain or exhaustion on his features.</p>
<p>"Zelda, you don't have to compare yourself to Hylia or feel like you have to be her. I shouldn't have called myself her chosen.. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She cupped his cheek and he went rigid.</p>
<p>"I want to think I am, because then it means we really are fated to be together." Her thumb gently ran along his cheek. "I want you to be mine, Link. In body and spirit." When she saw the amusement light his face up, she pinched his cheek. "If you say a pun and ruin this moment, I'm not kissing you for a week." He immediately froze.</p>
<p>"Good boy.." She hummed in satisfaction, fingers curling around the back of his neck and pulling him down. She kissed him tenderly, locking their lips and smiling to herself when she felt him nearly melt into it.</p>
<p>Link pulled back reluctantly. "Uhm, princes-" He yelped when she grabbed his tunic and swapped their positions, straddling his stomach. Zelda's pulse was racing at his blushing face.</p>
<p>"Yes, my knight?"</p>
<p>His face burned even brighter, stammering with his words.</p>
<p>"I.. uhh, I-I don't remember."</p>
<p>She leaned down, whispering next to his ear. "Works for me." She knew she probably shouldn't tease him so much, but they were official and she wouldn't have to hide him anymore starting tomorrow. He'd be her boyfriend and could be 'invited over' aka appear and walk in with her after school and other days. She was excited, and what better way to celebrate than a make out session?</p>
<p>The hungry look Link was shooting her was definitely not pg-13. 'Whoops.' She put her hand on his chest to steady herself. Her forward demeanor was quickly crumbling, even faster when she could feel his hands inching towards her hips. "L-lets take things slow, knight."</p>
<p>He nodded his head in understanding, she relaxed her guard, then he surged forward and pinned her on her back. She nearly screamed, but stopped herself when she remembered her father was a room away. Before she could ask him what he was doing, his lips mashed against hers, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He went no further, kissing her hungrily as occasionally their teeth would clink together from the over eagerness they both shared. He was technically taking it slow, if slow was slamming on the accelerator then coming to a complete stop at the first stop sign.</p>
<p>Zelda trusted him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and distracting herself with his hair. She knew he'd only go as far as kissing until she gave the say so. At least, that was her plan, until now..</p>
<p>She tapped his shoulder and he immediately pulled back, watching her for any signs of discomfort but she smiled reassuringly. "Maybe.. we can go a little-" Her slate rang. Shooting him an apologetic look, she pulled it from her pocket and set it on speaker next to her.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>Urbosa's voice rang through. "Zelda, do you have a moment? I'm in between classes and I've had my mind on something and I want to speak to you about it."</p>
<p>Link shot the slate an annoyed glare, probably because she was interrupting their fun. Zelda smiled then held a finger to his lips before kissing him quickly.</p>
<p>"I'm free at the moment. What do you wish to discuss?" Her hands were trailing Link's back idly, giggling to herself at the apprehension on his face, kissing him again. Long as they were quiet, Urbosa would never know.</p>
<p>She sounded hesitant and even a little embarrassed. "It's about.. Link, and Impa." Zelda glanced at the phone curiously before breaking the kiss, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"What about them?"</p>
<p>"Don't...don't you think they're a little close?" Urbosa was mortified on the other end, this was never the conversation she thought she'd be having with her surrogate daughter. "She's always grabbing his hand, and putting her feet up on him."</p>
<p>Zelda hummed in thought, actually taking extra time to answer because she was trailing kisses along Link's chiseled jawline. "Well yeah they're close, but it's a good thing! I prefer it this way." Link froze.</p>
<p>Urbosa had similar thoughts. "I.. What?"</p>
<p>She turned her head to speak to her slate more clearly. "I care very deeply about them both. Impa has been here for me for years and Link has sworn his eternal life to my protection and happiness. So the two of them being so close makes me happy." She sighed in thought. "I couldn't imagine what I'd do if they hated eachother."</p>
<p>Urbosa tried to speak up. "But what if-"</p>
<p>Zelda cut in. "Plus, I love watching them." If Link had a heart, it would probably explode. Urbosa on the other end of the call had nearly cracked the mug of coffee she had in her hand.</p>
<p>"..WHAT?"</p>
<p>She continued like normal, still facing the slate and missing Link's shocked and blushing face. "Yeah, you've seen how they act when you're there. When you leave, Hylia they just go at each other. Constantly pushing each other's buttons, trying to see who comes out on top between them. Its so fun to watch, and I try to get involved sometimes but just one of them is a handful! Together? Goddess they just pile on me instead." Zelda giggled to herself, thinking about how Link and Impa had a rivalry between them for her attention at the fair.</p>
<p>Link was horrified. Did she not understand how what she was saying was coming out? Urbosa was quiet on the other end for a good moment, Zelda taking the chance to nibble at his neck.</p>
<p>"I-i.. see? Okay, Zelda. Uhm, I need to get back to work. So.." She trailed off awkwardly, heavily debating if she could skip her next class and have the TA handle it while she left early to get a drink.</p>
<p>Zelda pulled back, cheerily calling out. "Okay Urbosa! Love you, have fun at work!"</p>
<p>"Love you too.."</p>
<p>The call ended immediately after. Zelda looked up at Link's face, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What? Okay, I'm sorry I put her on speaker so we could kiss and touch." She rolled her eyes. "Would you have preferred I didn't?"</p>
<p>He had barely opened his mouth to speak before she kissed him.</p>
<p>"Okay, enough chit chat, let's continue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting ready for school the next day was nowhere near as tedious as it had been previously. While before she had issues with a certain spectre and anxiety about classes, she actually had a pep in her step today. Link had even helped her brush and braid her hair. Although only once he was given permission to enter the room after she showered and changed.</p>
<p>What she didn't expect when pulling up to her school was to see an angry Impa tapping her foot by their usual parking spot. Zelda pulled up and stepped out of her car.</p>
<p>"He-"</p>
<p>"Care to explain why Purah was blowing up my phone this morning?"</p>
<p>Zelda shrunk back. "Well.. I applied at the internship at Hateno."</p>
<p>"So what, you use me like a bargaining chip to get it? You know I don't have the best relationship with her."</p>
<p>"Impa..."</p>
<p>Impa scowled at her then turned away, trying to ignore Zelda calling for her when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She whirled around.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me Zel-"</p>
<p>Link was staring at her fiercely, letting go of her wrist.</p>
<p>"Impa."</p>
<p>She didn't need him getting involved to.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" She snapped at him. "You're not even supposed to be visible you undead-"</p>
<p>"Impa." His voice was nearly a growl. "You're angry. You're lashing out. Breathe. Think it over, and talk to her at lunch. You don't owe me anything, but she's your best friend and wanted to get into her dream job. Don't say or do anything you can't take back."</p>
<p>Behind him Zelda was looking on heartbroken, clutching her hands to her chest. It sent a pain through her chest.</p>
<p>"Whatever.." She turned back around, heading inside quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that keeps Urbosa from being too nosy of Zelda's love life. We'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little more angsty chapter some Impa back story. Also, note to self, wear slip resistant shoes. Slipped on some slush at work and ate shit, fortunately, only thing I hurt was my pride</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda couldn't focus in class. Both times she had tried to take notes ended with her snapping the lead on her pencil. She didn't think Impa would get so upset, her father always stressed the importance of connections to get a good job. Now Impa might not even like her anymore. The thought was terrifying. She loved her and needed her in her life.</p>
<p>"Miss Bosphoramus, is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Her teacher was watching her, tapping his foot in annoyance. Had she really been that distracted? Before she could speak the bulb in the projector shattered noisily, drawing his attention away as he turned it off and called the office for someone to fix it. A few students shot suspicious glances her way.</p>
<p>She felt a tap on her hand, glancing down and seeing writing on her paper from one of the broken lead pieces. The word 'Relax' was faintly visible. Zelda frowned and whispered to herself.</p>
<p>"How can I?"</p>
<p>A quick kiss on the cheek and a gentle squeeze of her shoulder was the only response she got.</p>
<p>"I'll try.."</p>
<p>She looked over to her left, glaring at a student who was looking at her. He immediately buried his face in his slate.</p>
<p>Impa never focused in class. She sat near the back with her textbooks on her desk to hide her slate from view. But even now, she couldn't find the energy to scroll through posts or watch videos. She slowly swiped, but often found her finger hovering over the messaging app. Zelda had sent her a text, but she didn't open it.</p>
<p>She felt Link's presence. Her eyes darted around the room. Right, he didn't need to wait for lunch or classes to end. She shot a dirty look in the direction she felt him in, and it went away. She left out an exhale when he spoke up next to her quietly.</p>
<p>"I don't get scared easily."</p>
<p>Impa tensed and gripped the pencil she had been pretending to take notes with. She stared straight ahead but whispered back.</p>
<p>"This doesn't involve you, fuck off."</p>
<p>He scoffed.</p>
<p>"I promised to protect both of you. Even if it's from each other." Link waited a moment, not getting a response. "Obviously, I don't understand, but I want to. Let me help."</p>
<p>"Fuck. Off. Go be with your fated soulmate, hero." The last word was practically spat out.</p>
<p>If he could shot her an exasperated glare, he would.</p>
<p>"The Sheikah.." Impa glanced at him. "Your grandmother said they used to be protectors and advisors to the royal family."</p>
<p>"...so?"</p>
<p>He ignored her question. "And you care for Zelda. Love her even."</p>
<p>"Get to the point asshole, before I excuse myself to the bathroom and ditch." Impa growled under her breath.</p>
<p>"You won't ditch. Not without talking to her, otherwise you'll eat yourself alive with guilt." He countered back.</p>
<p>Impa silently stared at her desk, eyes roaming in thought before she slowly slumped in her seat. The teacher looked over then went back to her lesson. Link whispered again, satisfied she hadn't tried to storm out.</p>
<p>"Zelda will always be reincarnated, but not alone. And there's no doubt in my mind that there will always be a badass Sheikah named Impa there to watch over her. Just like now." Impa looked over in his direction, gripping her textbook.</p>
<p>"What are you trying to say? I have some kind of bullshit sacred duty to uphold?"</p>
<p>"I'm saying you care about her, more than your angry act could ever hope to hide. She knows she fucked up Impa, she's beating herself up over it pretty damn bad. She'd do anything to get her friend back."</p>
<p>Her grip on the textbook tightened. The cover nearly creasing from her grip. She wanted to lash at him, tell him she was happy Zelda was upset, but the thought of it nearly made her vomit. If she really was some ancient bodyguard descendant then she was doing a shit job. Zelda had used her family to try and get a job. But, it wasn't just any job, it was the only career she could ever remember Zelda being passionate about. Did Zelda really deserve to be ignored and brushed off like garbage by the person who she trusted the most?</p>
<p>"What do I even say?" Impa spoke quietly.</p>
<p>Silence was the only response she got. With a shaky sigh Impa put her slate away and opened her notebook. She needed a distraction, might as well take notes for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Zelda jumped and scowled, turning around and reeling back when she was Link was visible.</p>
<p>"What are you doing!?" She hissed, pulling him to the side.</p>
<p>Link laughed softly and held her hand.</p>
<p>"Hundreds of students walk through these halls. No one is going to memorize every single student they see... I spoke to Impa."</p>
<p>Zelda pulled her hand away from his and frowned. "What? She's already pissed at me, the last thing I need is her thinking I'm sending you to badger her!"</p>
<p>He glanced at a clock on the wall, she had a couple minutes to her next class, but he needed to speak to her.</p>
<p>"Why is Impa upset? She wouldn't tell me."</p>
<p>She hesitated, not wanting to spill any of Impa's secrets and risking her getting even more upset with her. "I'm sorry Link.. if she didn't want to tell you then it's not my place to say."</p>
<p>Zelda closed the distance between them, kissing him. "Please don't be upset with me too.."</p>
<p>He hated seeing her so vulnerable. The surge of emotions through his chest nearly made him break his form, a wisp of green flame coming off his cloak. Link pinned Zelda against the wall, kissing her roughly. He didn't want her to ever think he'd turn his back on her. She weakly pushed at his chest before resigning herself to her fate, knowing being late to class one time wouldn't be the end of the world. She felt some tension leave her, knowing she still had him.</p>
<p>The bell rang to signal the start of the next period. A security guard found them and yelled at them to get to class or he'd take them to the office. Link walked the opposite direction, rounding the corner and vanishing from sight before the guard could follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Impa didn't cut in line to catch up with Zelda her hopes were crushed. She slowly made her way to their table and sat down, staring at the mush called food on her platter. She could barely stomach this stuff normally, but now she couldn't bring herself to even taste it.</p>
<p>"Link?.."</p>
<p>No response. Zelda's face scrunched up in confusion, looking around till she heard a tray make contact with the table across from her. Impa sat silently, staring down at her tray. Zelda waited for her to start yelling, but she didn't.</p>
<p>"Impa?"</p>
<p>Impa flinched at her name being called, looking up slowly. When she saw Zelda's wide nervous eyes she broke eye contact. A pang of guilt shot through her. 'How do I even talk to her?'</p>
<p>A third tray hitting the table drew both of their attention. Link was scowling at the tray in his hands.</p>
<p>"Apparently five head shakes means yes at this school."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and reached for his hand which he quickly took.</p>
<p>"Why are you here? What if someone realizes you don't go here."</p>
<p>He shrugged and gestured between her and Impa as his answer. He scooped up some of the dubious food onto his spoon. Both of them watched him curiously as he eat it, chewing for a second then freezing up. He slowly reached for a napkin on Zelda's tray and spit into it, balling it up and grimacing.</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and Impa snorted, locking eyes for a second then quieting down again. Link exhaled.</p>
<p>"I don't want to keep eating this so you guys can laugh at my suffering, but if that's what it takes then I will."</p>
<p>"Link.. You don't have to do this. I appreciate you trying to push us to fix things but I messed up. She doesn't owe me anything." She turned to face Impa. "And thank you for sitting here. Even if we don't speak atleast I know you don't hate my guts. When you feel like speaking to me then I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."</p>
<p>Impa slowly looked up at Zelda and grimaced. When she spoke her voice was nearly a whisper.</p>
<p>"I could never hate you, Zelda. You mean the world to me." She held her hand out to her, squeezing Zelda's in her own. "I was angry, still kinda am, but now it's at myself for snapping at you this morning. I should've talked to you instead of leaving you like that."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and put her other hand above Impa's.</p>
<p>"You don't have to explain yourself, I crossed a line. I know you and your sister weren't on the best of terms, but I didn't think it was that bad. I'm so sorry and I'll cancel my application request if you want me to."</p>
<p>Both Link and Impa exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p>"What?!" Impa nearly stood up. "That's your dream job!"</p>
<p>"So? If it means losing the best friend I've ever had then it's not worth it. I'll apply elsewhere."</p>
<p>Zelda squirmed under Impa's glare. Impa exhaled and sat back down, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I would never want you to do that. Remember, I was happy your father was going to let you apply there. I just.. me and Purah have never been that close."</p>
<p>Link cleared his throat. "Zelda wouldn't tell me about you and Purah, since you hadn't been willing to talk about it. But I'd like to know so I can help."</p>
<p>Impa shot her an appreciative glance and squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>"You know how when we went to Kakariko, you both never met my mother?"</p>
<p>They looked between each other and nodded.</p>
<p>"That's because she's not there. After having Purah and me, she left." Zelda gasped, looking at her with concern, mirroring Link's expression. "We never found out why, she didn't even leave a note. So, Purah and my grandmother practically raised me. They taught me the Sheikah code and all that jazz, then, Purah got sick of it. She hated the prayers and the formalities, all she cared about was the ancient Sheikah tech. So even though she was next in line to be Elder, she left to head the research lab. Now I'm the next in line."</p>
<p>Impa wiped her eye with her thumb, taking in a shaky breath. Zelda moved up from the table and moved around to put an arm around her and hold her to her side.</p>
<p>"You don't have to keep going, it's okay.."</p>
<p>Link moved infront of Impa to block her view from any other students.</p>
<p>"Take your time, Impa."</p>
<p>She stayed by Zelda's side for a few minutes. Leaning into her warmth to collect her thoughts. She had to get it off her chest, keeping it bottled up for so long was killing her.</p>
<p>"I-i.. I hated her for it. I felt so betrayed that she would leave me just like mom.. So I stopped caring about the Sheikah, and eventually left to the Yiga. When she found out, she wouldn't talk to me for months, even after I came back. But-" She inhaled deeply, trying to stifle the sobs she was letting out. "When it came to decide to let me in, she traveled all the way from Hateno to vote for me to be allowed. Then when I wanted to leave to go to public school, she voted again to let me. Both times she fucking left without saying a word to me!"</p>
<p>Impa buried her face into Zelda's neck and cried, gripping her uniform in her hands. Zelda stroked her hair and held her closer, trying to stop her own tears that were threatening to spill out. If she had known all this she would've never even tried to apply at Hateno without Impa's permission. Link frowned, wanting to comfort them both but he didn't want anyone else intruding on them, shooting deadly glares at anyone that even glanced in their direction.</p>
<p>Zelda spoke next to Impa's ear quietly. "I'm so sorry, Impa.. I didn't mean to make things worse between you two."</p>
<p>Impa pulled back slowly and wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>"You didn't make it worse, I swear." Zelda's expression made her continue. "Its just.. we barely speak to each other. It's always very tense and awkward. Then suddenly she's calling me up and demanding to know about how we know each other and acting like she cares after all these years. I was angry, but a lot of it was at her. If she hated me, it would be so much easier. I could pretend she doesn't exist, but instead she keeps popping back into my life to help me and it makes it so much more complicated.."</p>
<p>The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Link scowled and sat up, vaulting over the table to help them up then handing them some napkins from their untouched trays.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you guys to class, and I'll check up on you both, okay?"</p>
<p>Both girls nodded, wiping their faces and checking each other's make up. The walk to their lockers and to their class was silent, but they held hands the entire time, both emotionally drained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, Impa and Zelda walked to their parking spots. Link followed closely behind. The memory of that morning was still fresh in all of their minds. Zelda timidly spoke up.</p>
<p>"I'm sor-"</p>
<p>"Don't, it's okay, I promise. I shouldn't have yelled at you over my bad family relationship. If you knew the whole truth, I know you would've never even considered putting me on your application. And if it's any consolation, I hope she accepts you."</p>
<p>Zelda slowly nodded her head, yelping when Impa embraced her suddenly and nearly caused them to tumble over.</p>
<p>"I love you, Zel."</p>
<p>She smiled and squeezed her back hard.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Impa."</p>
<p>Link watched and smiled, he knew they would have eventually patched things up, but why wait? They're both stubborn as all hell, but they're loyal and caring to a fault. They both pulled away, remembering Link was standing a few feet away, he waved.</p>
<p>Impa groaned. "Thank you, I guess. For trying to get us to stop fighting."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled at him, before remembering she was supposed to bring him to meet her father. She had completely forgotten.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, Link, we didn't even prepare or anything!"</p>
<p>"What the hell did I miss?" Impa asked.</p>
<p>Zelda was nervously pacing, nibbling on her fingernails. "Link is supposed to meet my father today!"</p>
<p>Impa raised a single eyebrow then looked between them. "Well good luck with that, we practiced for hours and Rhoam still ended up hating me by the end of the night."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled at her, crossing her arms defensively. "You didn't follow the script!"</p>
<p>Link sighed and walked over, opening the door for Zelda. "Guess that means we need to work on our script. Stay safe, Impa."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and flipped him off, climbing onto her scooter. "Sure thing, hero." She smiled at Zelda. "Drive safe. Try not to get killed by your dad!"</p>
<p>Impa pressed down on the pedal as her scooter flew to a blinding five miles per hour, slowly and carefully making her way out of the crowded parking lot. Link didn't miss the way she looked at them one last time with a smaller gentle smile before she really took off down the road.</p>
<p>Zelda honked her horn at him.</p>
<p>"Stop watching her and get in!"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, making sure no one was looking then phasing through her passenger door. "You were watching her too."</p>
<p>She turned on the car after making sure her seatbelt was secured, mumbling quietly.</p>
<p>"Shut up.."</p>
<p>"Anything for you, princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the last chapter with Impa was a little angsty. So! Here's more :c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything should be fine.."</p>
<p>Zelda reasoned to herself as she drove home. Link was looking at her with a grin. While he didn't like to see her panicking, it was kinda cute when it was over small things. She had a death grip on the steering wheel and was having a conversation with herself. He realized a few sentences in that she wasn't even talking to him anymore, muttering like a mad woman. She made the turn onto her street.</p>
<p>"Just as long as- Oh Goddess damn it."</p>
<p>Link looked past her, recognizing Rhoam's car in the driveway. It was way too early for him to be home. Unless, he left early to prepare for his and Zelda's arrival. Perfect.</p>
<p>Zelda pulled her car in and shut it off, drumming her fingers on the wheel before resting her forehead against it.</p>
<p>She whimpered to herself. "Well, I've lived a good life. So have you. Could be worse."</p>
<p>He patted her back gently. "He can't kill me, and he'd never kill you. Although I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes I'm dead." Zelda shot him a glare.</p>
<p>"Which he never will! Oh no, if he realizes you're not even alive I can't imagine how he'll take it!"</p>
<p>"Not well?"</p>
<p>Another glare. He held his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, princess. So what if we didn't have time to prepare, long as I do better than Impa, it'll be okay. Er, how bad did she do?"</p>
<p>Zelda thought back. Remembering faintly the rug caught fire at one point. She sat up and exhaled.</p>
<p>"You're right, you'll be fine. How's my hair?"</p>
<p>He gave her a quick once over.</p>
<p>"Perfect, as always."</p>
<p>She went to open her door when he touched her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Uhm, can I kiss you? Before we go in? I know I won't be able to until I 'leave'. As a confidence boost?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you the living embodiment of heroism and courage?" She deadpanned.</p>
<p>"..Is that a yes or a no?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, smiling as she leaned forward and kissed him. She had expectedly a quick chaste one, but was pleasantly surprised when his hand moved to the back of her head. Link had himself only wanted to give her a normal kiss, but her smell and taste was too intoxicating. Her flowery perfume and soft supple lips made him want her, badly. A knock on the window had them pull away, as if burnt.</p>
<p>Rhoam stood by the window with his arms crossed. Zelda smiled at him sheepishly and waved before opening the door and stepping out. Link gave a polite nod, silently wishing he could slap his past self, following after her.</p>
<p>His eyes immediately went to Link, taking in his questionable appearance. Shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, admittedly chiseled features, handmade..LARP clothing? Rhoam didn't know what to think of him, besides the fact that he was apparently very handsy with his daughter for a 'study friend'.</p>
<p>"You must be Link."</p>
<p>Link straightened, almost kneeling out of habit. He gave a quick curt nod.</p>
<p>'Not much of a talker after getting caught, huh?' Rhoam gestured to the door.</p>
<p>"I'm preparing dinner. Figured my daughter could use it after a long day at school. You're welcome to join us, if you can keep your hands to yourself."</p>
<p>"Father.." Zelda warned softly.</p>
<p>Link nodded again. Rhoam shook his head then walked inside. Zelda exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>"Not the best first impression, but I'm sure it can't get worse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda set her bag down in the kitchen, moving a couple chairs over and setting a math textbook and her notebooks on the counter. Rhoam watched them like a hawk as he made dinner. Zelda fidgeted under his watch and opened to the chapter they were currently on in class. Might as well use the time to actually study. Link had not a damn clue what any of the numbers of the pages meant. He wasn't dumb by any means, but he didn't need to learn this growing up. It almost made this head spin.</p>
<p>"So, Link."</p>
<p>Both of them glanced at each other before Link looked up to meet her father's gaze.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?" He took a page out of Impa's book, hoping that would atleast be helpful.</p>
<p>Rhoam eyed him warily, crossing his arms. His voice was much more gravelly than he had expected it to be. Plus he looked like an absolute thug compared to Impa. Something he couldn't really believe he was telling himself.</p>
<p>"Where are you from?"</p>
<p>"Hateno."</p>
<p>Zelda glanced at him curiously, scribbling it down in the margin quickly before pretending to do the work.</p>
<p>"Hm. Is that..outfit, you're wearing, typical for Hateno?"</p>
<p>Link examined himself. Right. Leather armor and tunics weren't exactly the norm. Nor was the chainmail that was barely visible from his collar and the bottom of his tunic. He opened his mouth, when Zelda answered for him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, father. I did not realize he had rehearsals today. I took him straight here after class."</p>
<p>Rhoam's eyes narrowed at his daughter.</p>
<p>"A rehearsal?"</p>
<p>They both nodded at the exact same time. Rhoam turned away to check on dinner. Zelda leaned over and whispered to him.</p>
<p>"Can you like..change your clothes?"</p>
<p>He leaned towards her.</p>
<p>"I don't know. But the only other things I remember wearing around the time I died were plate armor and my royal guard uniform. Which are way harder to explain than this."</p>
<p>She nodded and they both leaned away when Rhoam turned back around. Whatever he was cooking smelled good. At least he knew he could eat it. Turning it down or having it fall right through him would've been incredibly suspicious.</p>
<p>"What year are you?"</p>
<p>That question through Link for a loop. He couldn't even imagine what that meant. His birthday? He couldn't remember celebrating it. His age? But why ask it like that? Did he know he was dead? He lightly tapped Zelda's thigh for help. She nearly jumped at the contact before clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"We're both seniors, father."</p>
<p>Rhoam hummed and eyed Link closer.</p>
<p>"Very well, but I recall asking Link."</p>
<p>Zelda shot him a nervous smile, looking back at her work. 'Welp, this was probably going to end poorly. On the bright side, no burning rug.' Her eyes went to the lit candle on the counter and moved it further from the edge. Link kept a straight face, but she could tell he was uncomfortable. His eyes were straight forward, but his jaw was clenched and his shoulders were squared.</p>
<p>Link was debating how to turn this around. If Rhoam kept up his assault of questions he'd surely slip up once. He couldn't exactly make up for missing the past few centuries of hylian evolution. An idea popped into his mind. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"What do you do for a living, sir?"</p>
<p>Rhoam was taken aback at the question, pausing in his cooking. Even Zelda raised her head up.</p>
<p>"I, uhm, I help run a company that operates out of Castle Town. We help smaller companies by lending them trained staff that help get them off the ground."</p>
<p>Link continued his attack.</p>
<p>"I assume you've worked there a long time?"</p>
<p>Rhoam huffed and stroked his beard proudly.</p>
<p>"Why, yes! I've been there since the company started! I graduated top of my class at HRA and founded the company with a good friend of mine."</p>
<p>Link smiled and nodded politely, praying he could distract Rhoam long enough for dinner to be done. Zelda caught onto his plan, sitting up and placing her pencil down.</p>
<p>"Is that the friend who offered me that internship?"</p>
<p>Rhoam nodded, returning his attention to the sizzling pan infront of him. He stirred it slowly before putting the cover back on.</p>
<p>"Yes he was, dear. Although if I'm honest, I was the one who asked him. Have you heard back about your application?"</p>
<p>Zelda's thoughts went back to that morning. Link squeezed her thigh and it was enough to pull her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>"N-no, father. It'll take time, right? Maybe in a week or so."</p>
<p>She shot Link an appreciative smile. Sure, he might not understand calculus, but he was still sharp nonetheless. She was about to come up with another question when her father pulled the pan off the stove and began filling plates with portions.</p>
<p>"I hope you both enjoy, it's a recipe I've been tinkering with. I call it Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry."</p>
<p>The looks they set his way had him muttering and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.</p>
<p>"I'm a businessman, not a chef."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner itself had thankfully begun without much trouble. There was a general no speaking while eating rule that Zelda strongly enforced. So questions had slowed considerably. Rhoam still watched them closely, taking note of how close they sat, the looks they'd send each other, and the work that Link had hardly even looked at what Zelda had written down. He still had many doubts and red flags about Link. He looked, out of place almost.</p>
<p>Rhoam took a sip of his drink before setting it down to draw their attention.</p>
<p>"Link, how did you and Zelda meet? It's clear you're quite..close."</p>
<p>Another red flag rose when they looked between themselves, as if trying to nonverbally agree to an answer. Impa had definitely been crass, but she was very open. This boy, however, was a total mystery. Link hadn't even had a chance to answer before he asked another question.</p>
<p>"What are your intentions with my daughter? Is she a fling? Its obvious you intend to bed her, if your earlier stunt in her car was anything to go by."</p>
<p>"Father!" Zelda was glowering at him, hand protectively covering Link's. What Rhoam hadn't expected was for Link's face to harden, whatever respect they had for each other was out the window. When Link spoke his voice was firm, borderline angry.</p>
<p>"I intend to wed her. What happens before or after that is entirely her decision."</p>
<p>Rhoam was shocked. Link's words were blunt, but it was the truth. Zelda was looking at them worriedly, clutching Link's hand. "If you want to leave you can, Link.."</p>
<p>He shook his head and kept his eyes locked into Rhoam's.</p>
<p>'This kid has balls. A lesser man would've bolted but he intended to match his questions.' A ounce of respect, but nothing to the mountain of suspicion and distrust for him.</p>
<p>"Do you have family in Hateno?" He pressed.</p>
<p>"Dead, as far as I know. If I have any family left, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."</p>
<p>Zelda leaned into him worriedly. "Link, please.. You don't have to play his game."</p>
<p>Rhoam was starting to regret pushing him so hard. It was clear the wounds he was opening were still fresh. Zelda would be furious with him, but how could he trust Link to be with her when he was so..chaotic and unknown.</p>
<p>"How.. how did you meet Zelda?"</p>
<p>Link finally broke eye contact, looking at Zelda before squeezing her hand. His narrowed gaze quickly returned to his own.</p>
<p>"I'd seen her around Castle Town. I tried talking to her, but she didn't want to talk to me." Rhoam stiffened. Zelda looked away and rubbed the back of his hand. "The next time I saw her was that night in Gerudo Town."</p>
<p>Rhoam leaned back in his chair. "What? Why were you there?"</p>
<p>Link frowned. "Does it matter? I was there and I saw her being chased into an alley. So I ran after her to help her. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me but I couldn't just let them hurt her."</p>
<p>"Zelda.. why didn't you mention any of this?" Rhoam spoke to her gently, a sense of unease passing through him when she flinched at his voice.</p>
<p>"Because she didn't know me or even trust me. Why would she? I was just a stranger that kept forcing himself into her life." Link scooted back in his chair. He felt so uncomfortable. "If she didn't want anything to do with me, I wouldn't have blamed her. But after that night she talked to me, and we grew.. close."</p>
<p>Rhoam looked between them silently.</p>
<p>"Are you even classmates?.."</p>
<p>"No." He answered immediately. Zelda looked up and squeezed his hand hard, moving closer to him. "I was homeschooled as a child, poorly. Then, I was put in places that raised you for a life in the army. It's all I know. I never had a choice for what I wanted to do with my life. The only decision I've ever made that was mine, was to protect and care for Zelda."</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him to her. She didn't want him to have to face his demons like this. Link put his arm around her, but he refused to look away from Rhoam. If he wanted to interrogate him, to violate what little privacy he had, then so be it.</p>
<p>Rhoam was at a loss for words. His fork hung limply in his hand, dinner completely forgotten and all appetite gone. He hadn't trusted Link at all, but this was unthinkable. He was..what? A boy bred for a life of military service and forgotten?</p>
<p>"I.." He couldn't find the words.</p>
<p>Link gently pulled free from Zelda's arms.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Impa was much nicer company, but this is who I am. I didn't come here to appease you or try to win you over. At the end of the day, nothing you could ever say would make me change how I feel about her." He balled his fists, looking away to the floor. "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."</p>
<p>Without another word, he pushed in his chair then walked out the front door, shutting it gently behind him. Zelda looked down at her plate then rose quietly.</p>
<p>"I'm going to my room, father.. Good night."</p>
<p>He reached for her. "Zelda." She brushed past his hand, quickly hurrying up the stairs to her room, the door slamming shut behind her. He put his head in his hands and stared at the table. There was still so much he didn't know about Link, but from the way Zelda acted, it was clear he'd be seeing him around. If Zelda ever let them meet again, or even spoke to him. He hadn't meant for it to go this far.</p>
<p>Rhoam's eyes drifted to her still open notebook on the counter. He pulled it towards himself. The page was filled with neat handwriting about complex equations, but in the margins were notes she had been taking. Anything related to Link's past was scribbled down, questions written around each bit of info.</p>
<p>'Hateno- Maybe home still there?'</p>
<p>'Birthday??' That one was underlined twice.</p>
<p>'Family- Living relatives? Check Hateno records'</p>
<p>He gently moved it away from him. So, she didn't know much about his past either, but it was clear she wanted to. She was willing to dig up anything she felt was relevant. But for who? It was as if he didn't even know anything about himself either. With a heavy sigh he stood from his chair and began clearing the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda climbed into her bed and immediately called Impa. She picked up on the second ring.</p>
<p>"Hey, I had my slate nearby just in case. How did it go?"</p>
<p>Zelda muttered into her pillow, burying her face in it.</p>
<p>"Uhm, Zel? Link?"</p>
<p>She raised her head and put the slate closer to her pointed ear.</p>
<p>"It went as poorly as you expected.."</p>
<p>Impa exhaled. "Shit, how's the rug?"</p>
<p>"I almost wish it had gone up in flames.. My father was nearly badgering Link and he had enough."</p>
<p>"Did they...scream at each other?"</p>
<p>"Goddess no!" Zelda exclaimed, thankfully it hadn't taken that turn. "Link didn't want to lie anymore, I think he could tell Rhoam was incredibly suspicious of him. So he answered every question as..brutally honest as he could. Then he left when my father didn't have anything else to say. I felt so damn useless... I don't even know if he'll come back tonight."</p>
<p>Her eyes looked at the door, half expecting him to be there.</p>
<p>"Does your father know then? His secret?" Impa's voice was timid.</p>
<p>"No.. that was nearly the only thing he left out." Zelda dropped her voice to a whisper, paranoid her father might be eavesdropping. "That, and the stalking. As far as he knows, Link is just a stranger who happened to be in the right place at the right time."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Zel. If you need anything ju-" Impa's voice cut off. It sounded like she had turned her head away when she spoke again. "What?...I'm on a call grandmother!...Okay!" She moved her slate back to her ear. "Sorry, like I was saying, need anything, I'm your girl."</p>
<p>A soft knock on her door had her sit up.</p>
<p>"Link's back, I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She angled her slate away from her mouth. "Come in." Not a moment later and he phased through the door, a guilty and nervous look on his face. She shot him an encouraging smile then addressed Impa again. "Stay safe, I gotta go."</p>
<p>Impa spoke up quickly. "Alright, love ya. I'll talk to you tomorrow, and tell the undead bastard I feel his pain. Your dad wasn't exactly welcoming to me either."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Got it, I'll tell him you said you care about him a lot and hope he's okay."</p>
<p>"Zelda! Don't make it weird!" She sounded embarrassed" I don't even talk like tha-"</p>
<p>She hung up the call. Link shifted his weight anxiously. He had taken a walk to clear his mind, but he was worried he had upset Zelda with what happened downstairs. She opened her arms and looked at him. He hesitated then slowly climbed into the bed and into her embrace.</p>
<p>Zelda wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back in circles. She could feel some of the tension leave him. He looked at her then buried his face against her neck. They laid together in silence for several minutes. Eventually he muttered against her neck.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"Shh." She kissed his cheek, moving one hand up to caress the back of his head. "He shouldn't have gone that far. I know he's protective of me, but he had no right to ask those things of you." She paused her hand combing through his hair. "Impa says hi, and that she got the same treatment from my father, so you're not alone."</p>
<p>Link raised his head to look at her. "I meant what I said downstairs. You're the only decision I've ever made that was of my own free will. And I'd choose you a thousand times over. Having your father hate my guts is well worth having you in my.. afterlife."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled and kissed him. "no ghost puns, remember? But.. thank you, Link. I'm glad we found each other."</p>
<p>He shot her a tired smile and laid his head on her chest. He listened to her heart beat, tracing a pattern on her forearm. His form slowly relaxed, green wisps of flame coming off him every so often. They felt colder than she had expected. Zelda kissed the top of his head then checked her slate. Way too early for bed.</p>
<p>"Link?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Wanna make out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she showered and got changed, she found herself being the little spoon in their cuddling. It was a nice change of pace, since she was always the big spoon for Impa when she slept over. She noted that Link seemed able to change his temperature, earlier his flames were cold but now he like a space heater. She found herself yawning and cuddling closer to him. Once she fell asleep, she knew he'd vanish or wander, but there wasn't much she could do about that, especially since she didn't want him overtaxing his body again.</p>
<p>Link quietly waited till her soft breathing became more steady. He gave it a few more moments, savoring her softness and warmth before pulling away, making no disturbances on the bed. Normally he would stand on guard outside her door or check the perimeter around the house, but he wanted to check on Rhoam. He wasn't surprised to see the light on in his room. Stepping through the door he found Rhoam laying in bed, wearing a pair of reading glasses and typing away on a laptop. He walked over silently, looking over and freezing at the sight of him trying to look up advice how to patch things with Zelda.</p>
<p>Rhoam was currently on a webpage for fathers in need of help. The article was labeled 'So, your daughter is dating someone you don't trust.' Link's eyebrow twitched but he read it alongside Rhoam. Surprisingly, it wasn't demonizing him like he expected. It actually warned *against* treating him like garbage and instead for her father to talk to her and him patiently, and to make sure he actually is a bad person, before trying anything drastic, and to respect that while he could advise his daughter, it was ultimately her decision if she stayed with him or not. Rhoam had a down look on his face, rubbing his tired eyes before clicking into another webpage.</p>
<p>Link frowned then waved his hand over the device, making it power off. He felt a little more energetic, keeping that information for later. Rhoam sighed and closed the laptop, setting it to charge before taking off his glasses and laying down for bed. He could see Rhoam still looked troubled, probably thinking of what to do now. He didn't blame him for what happened, if things were reversed, he wouldn't trust himself either.</p>
<p>He walked back through the door and took up his usual position infront of Zelda's door. He had plenty of time to think about everything, the joy of never being able to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda was almost through with her morning routine. Link was idly braiding her hair while she applied her make up. She didn't go overboard with the stuff, but, she didn't feel comfortable going all natural. Plus, she wanted to look good for a certain knight. They could both hear her father's bedroom door open and close, his heavy footsteps going down the stairs. She inhaled through her nose and sighed.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about him, okay? Obviously he can't keep you from me. Thing shall be a bit..awkward, but no more than usual."</p>
<p>Link made sure her braid was perfect before putting her clips in her hair.</p>
<p>"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried for him, princess."</p>
<p>She paused while reaching for her lip gloss, turning around to look at him.</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"He cares about you, and I'm clearly nothing like he expected. I thought about what happened last night, and while he was out of line, he wasn't entirely wrong either."</p>
<p>"Link.." Zelda leaned back into his chest. She closed her eyes and took in his relaxing smell. "I understand it's difficult for him, it's certainly not simple for me either. I'm in a relationship with an ancient knight, who is also apparently a hero, that I also might be bound by fate with, because I'm a reborn Goddess. This is insane. If my father knew all that he'd have had a heart attack on the spot." When she felt his arms come around her waist she relaxed a bit more.</p>
<p>Link laughed softly. "Maybe him being a bit rude is better than that alternative. But, he does care about you. If you're willing, can you tell him I'd like a do over of last night? I want him to approve of us but I don't want either of you fighting."</p>
<p>She looked up at him, her intense green eyes locking with his.</p>
<p>"You'd really go through his interrogating again? Just for the sake of stopping the animosity between us?"</p>
<p>"Of course. What kind of a question is that?"</p>
<p>When he kissed her forehead she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering. Her hands came atop his as they enjoyed each other's company. It was quickly dashed when she sat back up.</p>
<p>"I had homework!"</p>
<p>Link jolted at her sudden movement and exclamation.</p>
<p>"Home work?"</p>
<p>Zelda scowled and climb out of his lap, looking for her bag and waving her hand dismissively at his question.</p>
<p>"Its school work that you take home and bring back the next day. I got so distracted with making out with you!" She paused, shooting him a blushing grin. "Which I don't regret, of course." Before immediately swapping back to anxiously looking for her bag.</p>
<p>"Its downstairs, princess. In the kitchen."</p>
<p>She snapped her fingers and started to pull her shoes on. Then she texted Impa to ask her for help on her assignment before class started.</p>
<p>"That's why you're the brains of this relationship. Thank you, Link."</p>
<p>"I'm really not.." He mumbled self-consciously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhoam was sitting in the kitchen quietly while skimming the newspaper. He had access to the news on his slate, but he still preferred the paper. Plus, he was kind of addicted to the crossword puzzles. While his coffee brewed, he had put away Zelda's school supplies and set it on the counter for her to grab on the way out. He also made her a quick lunch to take with her, so she might forgive his actions from the previous night.</p>
<p>When Zelda came down the stairs he became instantly nervous. A thousand scenarios ran through his head of her ignoring him or flat out telling him that she hated him. He was stunned when she slipped her bag on and shot him a smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning, father."</p>
<p>He relaxed his death grip on the paper. "Er, good morning, Zelda. Sleep well?"</p>
<p>Her thoughts went back to cuddle with Link before bed, clearing her throat to try and avoid blushing.</p>
<p>"Much better than usual. I'm sorry I cannot stay and talk, I have to get to school a bit earlier than usual today."</p>
<p>Rhoam's face fell, expecting that to be the end of their conversation. Although he was grateful there didn't appear to be any resentment between them.</p>
<p>"By the way," He looked up quickly. "Link wanted me to ask you if it was alright if he visited again. He wants a.. redo. I know things were tense but if you don't wa-"</p>
<p>Rhoam cut her sentence short. "He's more than welcome. I would like a do over as well."</p>
<p>Zelda stared, closing her mouth and nodding slowly.</p>
<p>"O-of course. Very well.. we'll see you later then."</p>
<p>"Drive safe, my dear. I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>She nodded to him before turning around and heading out the front door. She was a bit surprised he had been so open minded to ever seeing Link again. But, she was glad. After she made the turn away from her block, Link materialized in her passenger seat. She had gotten used to it but it still made her tense up at times.</p>
<p>"What's on the agenda for today, princess?"</p>
<p>"School."</p>
<p>"Then?</p>
<p>"Dinner." Her eyes still remained glued to the road.</p>
<p>Link scowled and fiddled with the radio.</p>
<p>"I'm the ghost here, how am I getting the cold shoulder?"</p>
<p>Zelda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>"Because, if I look over at you I'll get lost in those beautiful blue eyes and end up crashing."</p>
<p>He froze, fingers still on the button before he leaned back in his seat and fiddled with his fingers. It made her heart skip a beat. She owed Impa for the pick up line. Although she was sure to regret it, owing Impa anything usually meant property damage or illegal activity in her near future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she parked her car it only took a few minutes before the familiar sound of a scooter got closer. Impa took off her helmet, making sure her hair wasn't completely ruined and waved at Zelda in her car. 'Wait, where's-'</p>
<p>"Boo."</p>
<p>Impa spun around and swung her hand, completely forgetting the helmet it in. It went straight through his smug face. She almost wished it had connected. Zelda stepped out of her car giggling.</p>
<p>"Scariest thing this side of Central Hyrule, huh?"</p>
<p>Impa looked between them then flipped them both off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well fuck you both. I didn't realize my competition was actual fucking ghosts." Her attitude did a complete one eighty. "Did the line work?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Zelda.</p>
<p>Zelda crossed her arms and looked away shyly. Link also seemed to find a bird passing by very interesting.</p>
<p>"Aww, you guys are so cute. Either of you hopeless love birds ever need any tips, I'm your gal."</p>
<p>They looked at each other before arriving at the same conclusion. Zelda stepped closer to Impa. "Mhm, you're my girl."</p>
<p>Impa recoiled, blushing and stammering. She shoved a finger at Zelda's grinning face. "H-hey, I flirt with you, not the other way around."</p>
<p>Link chuckled softly then snapped to get their attention, gesturing to the school behind them. Zelda perked up and searched through her bag for her notebook.</p>
<p>"Impa, I forgot to do my homework last night because of... certain circumstances." Impa looked over Zelda's shoulder accusingly. Link nodded in confirmation. "So I need your help, otherwise I won't be able to complete my assignment before class."</p>
<p>Impa whistled and smirked. She checked her nails to act disinterested. "You must be very desperate to ask me for homework help. It'll cost ya. Two favors worth. Ontop of what you owe me for the pickup line."</p>
<p>Zelda balked at her demands. "You're insane! And he didn't need to know that last one, thank you very much."</p>
<p>She continued checking her nails and shot Zelda an unimpressed look. "Hearing a lot of complaining, not a lot of agreeing."</p>
<p>"Two favors. Final offer."</p>
<p>"You're breaking my heart, Zel."</p>
<p>Link spoke up, stepping closer to enter their little gamble. "One favor, and Zelda buys you lunch."</p>
<p>Zelda protested immediately. "Hey! I'm not made of money over here!" They both shot her a look. She withdrew her complaint.</p>
<p>"Zero favors, but you, Mr. Hero, have to listen to me for an entire twenty four hours, starting at my discretion."</p>
<p>"Do it, Link! Owing a favor to her almost got me arrested, twice!"</p>
<p>Link looked at Impa with a raised eyebrow. She smirked and shrugged. He let out a frustrated growl. "Fine."</p>
<p>Impa pumped her fist then opened the notebook. Her face grew pale at the material inside. She barely paid attention in her own classes, let alone enough to understand advanced classes like Zelda takes.</p>
<p>"Have you tried prayer?" She asked unhelpfully.</p>
<p>"I'll fight you."</p>
<p>They sat on the trunk of Zelda's car and spent the next ten minutes trying to figure it out. Link tried his best to look over the work but ended up more confused than even Impa. He could tell you exactly how long an arrow would take to hit a target from across a field with high winds, but that stuff? It was evil, plain and simple.</p>
<p>The bell rang when they had finished up the second to last question. It was more than enough to get a passing grade, assuming most of what they put was correct. Impa was fairly confident in her guesstimating, though. Zelda blew a kiss to Link before heading into school, Impa sending him a middle finger, which he returned, but also a sincere affectionate smile. A security guard sent him a suspicious look and crossed his arms. Now he just had to figure how to keep himself busy, till lunch at least.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he couldn't bother Zelda during class. She took pride in her notes and study habits and wouldn't allow for any distractions. Though she didn't complain about kisses on the cheek.</p>
<p>So, Link bothered Impa instead. She had her slate on her desk and they were midway through their first match of pool. It was easy enough to shrug off, since anyone looking over would assume she was facing an online opponent when it wasn't her turn. They currently had a bet going, thanks to the in game messaging system, if she lost, she had to take notes. If she won, he had to play more pool with her.</p>
<p>If Impa was honest with herself, she enjoyed Link's company. Sure he barely spoke, but she didn't need him too. Like Zelda, she didn't have many friends, so someone who would laugh at her jokes and even match wit with her was a blessing. She was trying her hardest to win, so he wouldn't have to leave her alone to do the work that she should probably be focused on. But she wasn't about to admit that. When she lost she was genuinely disappointed, opening up her notebook. A notification popped up in the chat box, reading 'One more?'. She smiled wide.</p>
<p>Zelda sat down at their usual table and pulled out her homemade lunch, exhaling in relief. She didn't know why but she was exceptionally hungry today. Impa sat across from her, she took one look at her tray and gave her half her lunch like Impa had done for her.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Zelda!" Impa bit into it quickly.</p>
<p>She smiled and their are in relative peace. Impa made sure to fully chew and swallow before speaking.</p>
<p>"How'd it go? You said you'd give me the full details."</p>
<p>Zelda cringed and nodded slowly. As she told her the events of last night, she could see even Impa grow annoyed at the things her father had asked. Link spoke up at one point to fill in a couple of blanks. Impa shot his disembodied voice a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>"Shit dude, I'm sorry. Her dad is annoying, but that was just unfair."</p>
<p>Link chuckled in response. "Yeah, well I'm meeting him again tonight."</p>
<p>"What?" Impa stopped mid chew, speaking around the food in her mouth. Zelda immediately winced in disgust. She finished chewing and muttered an apology.</p>
<p>"I didn't exactly give him much to work with. He doesn't hate me, at least I don't think. But he deserves another chance. If he still thinks I shouldn't be around Zelda then I can still say I tried."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled and held out her hand on the table, feeling him put his hand over hers. She could see a security guard watching them from the door, on the look out for that out of uniform kid from this morning.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you can't change your clothes, Link? If you were in a uniform you could be visible all you wanted."</p>
<p>"Plus, you'd look damn good in our school uniform." Impa practically purred.</p>
<p>Zelda nodded in agreement. "That too."</p>
<p>"Well... I've never tried." He began. "But I can interact with the physical world, so may I can temporarily change into other clothes, but the moment I vanish they'll just drop to the floor."</p>
<p>Zelda blushed at the idea of a very naked Link showing up unexpectedly in her room one night. Impa snorted, giggling to herself at the idea of haunted clothes. They both immediately thought of scenarios to get him to change into a disguise. Zelda thought of how he could appear more modern in situations where the need calls for. Impa wanted him to dress up in wacky shit that he wouldn't understand, like shirts with memes or jokes on the front.</p>
<p>"Link." Zelda began with a nervous smile. "Would you like to go shopping after school for a more modern outfit? I'm sure it'll help my father grow more accustomed to seeing you in something that wasn't leather or chainmail."</p>
<p>Impa's eyes lit up. "Holy shit. Shopping trip! You gotta let me go!"</p>
<p>"...Sure." He regretted it instantaneously.</p>
<p>Both girls squealed, excitedly chatting about where to go or what to get him. He briefly wondered if his life was supposed to be a tragedy or comedy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once her classes had ended, Zelda immediately began driving to the Woodland Mall, north of Castle Town. Impa followed close behind on her scooter, only because she had to head home right after. Parking was relatively easy to find since it was a weekday.</p>
<p>Link still stuck out like a sore thumb even inside the mall. All three of them ignored the looks he was getting, taking him upstairs to try clothes at some of their go to spots. Impa's choice was more of a pop culture and bargain store. The clothes were on the cheaper side but plastered with references and logos that flew entirely over Link's head. The zora male behind the register seemed to recognize Impa, finger hovering over the intercom button to call security. Almost all her suggestions were shot down, although Link did like the korok baseball cap.</p>
<p>Zelda's choice was a place that reeked of perfume but had good quality clothes for the, albeit higher price than bargain places. Impa and Zelda decided on a pair of nice clothes for Link to try that might appeal to Zelda's business oriented father, a pair of black slacks and a white button down. When Link had begun to pull his tunic up in the middle of the store, revealing a heavily scarred toned back and abs, he was shoved into a changing room after only a moderate delay by his two companions.</p>
<p>Inside the changing room, Link smirked to himself. Just because he agreed didn't mean he'd make this a not embarrassing experience for them. He was curious how removing his clothes would work. The buckles and straps on his leather armor were easy enough to loosen. It still felt and smelled just as real as he remembered. To his surprise, once he fully removed the clothing and let go of it, intending to drop it on the small seat, it disappeared in a burst of green ethereal flame.</p>
<p>'So I can remove them, but once they're not touching me, they don't have enough energy to maintain their form. I really hope I get that back when I vanish and appear..' He thought to himself. Link looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing new scars that he didn't remember having. His skin was covered in them, some like small knicks and others like deep slices. It was a miracle he survived as long as he had. Removing his pants had gone as expected, disappearing into flames as well. The only thing he wasn't keen on testing would disappear was his underwear. No freak wardrobe malfunctions for this ancient knight.</p>
<p>After changing into the slacks, which were not nearly as comfortable or roomy as he'd hope they'd be, he put on the long sleeve button up. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking he looked ridiculous compared to his old outfit especially since this one offered no combat advantage. His eyes wandered to an advertisement of a man wearing a similar top, but with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It looked better in his opinion, and he quickly rolled them up, exposing his scarred forearms. 'Now time for the ridicule..'</p>
<p>Outside of the changing room, Impa and Zelda had split up to do shopping of their own. Most of Impa's clothes were hand tailored by the Sheikah but she still preferred some more comfortable clothes to lounge around in. Zelda on the other hand wanted to look for clothes that would seem appropriate at the research facility in Hateno, assuming she ever heard back from Purah. A voice spoke up behind her.</p>
<p>"A pretty girl like you deserves nicer clothes than a place like this."</p>
<p>It wasn't Link, and it certainly had a more flirtatious tone that she was comfortable with. She looked back at the Hylian man with an annoyed glare, trying not to cause a scene, but not willing to put up with his attitude either.</p>
<p>"I like the clothes here, and I'm also seventeen. You're more than welcome to find another place you prefer."</p>
<p>He didn't seem deterred. "Don't be like that, only giving you a compliment. You know, in some regions of Hyrule, seventeen is legal."</p>
<p>Red flags and alarm bells rang in Zelda's head, taking a step away from the man. Impa spotted her distressed look and came hurrying over, glaring at the man and hand moving to one of her hidden knives.</p>
<p>"Hey, fuck off geezer."</p>
<p>He sneered at her protectiveness. "What? You her girlfriend? No wonder she wasn't interested."</p>
<p>Both girls felt a massive drop in the temperature in the store. The man's next breath was easily visible. A pair of faint footsteps sounded behind Zelda before feeling a warm soothing palm on the small of her back. Link's eyes were focused straight at the man, almost appearing to glow in the angle Zelda was looking at him from. His tone was unusually cold.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, princess?"</p>
<p>The sense of unease that ran through her was incredibly foreign. Even Impa next to her seemed unnerved. "Y-yeah.." She managed to stammer out.</p>
<p>The man laughed at the nickname.</p>
<p>"What, you her knight in shining arm-"</p>
<p>"Leave."</p>
<p>The threatening and firm tone threw the man for a loop.</p>
<p>"What did you just say to me?" He growled out. A cashier at the front noticed the confrontation and began phoning security.</p>
<p>Link didn't repeat himself, moving his hand off Zelda's back and taking a step towards the man threateningly.</p>
<p>"Now."</p>
<p>The man flinched, taking a step back. The ominous feeling he was getting from the kid was starting to scare him. Just being this close to him felt like he was in danger. He took one look at the cashier, who was on the phone and watching them and ran for it, nearly tripping over a display before running face first into a security guard outside the store.</p>
<p>As soon as he was apprehended, the tension left Link's shoulders. He left out a exhale before looking back at Zelda, the menacing aura and rage in his eyes were gone now, but the image of it was still burned in her mind. He cupped her cheeks gently and examined her, checking her face before looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>It took her a moment to remember how to speak. "Yeah.. I'm alright now." Link nodded, relief spreading across his face as he smiled, kissing her forehead. Impa cleared her throat, moving her hand away from her belt knife.</p>
<p>"You okay there?. You kinda went.. poltergeist on us."</p>
<p>"You both weren't in any danger." Concern quickly replaced his relief. "You know that right? I was protecting you."</p>
<p>Zelda knew if they took any longer than a couple seconds to reply he'd feel like they were scared of him. She quickly blurt out. "Yes! We know! He was being a creep and you just wanted to scare him off."</p>
<p>Impa wanted to change the subject and appease his concerns. "I'm not scared of you, especially not when you're dressed like a boy band member." She shot him a smile that was as casual as she could muster.</p>
<p>Doubt lingered on his face as he glanced down at himself. It was an easy out, and he wasn't going to sit here and force them to talk about what happened. "I don't like it either, but if her father thinks I look presentable then I'll just have to deal with it."</p>
<p>Zelda finally took notice of Link's appearance. It felt off to see him in normal clothing. She could tell he wasn't used to it either. He was shifting every so often, not comfortable with how rigid and tight the slacks were and he kept tugging at the collar of is his button up. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the faded white scars littering his forearms. She walked up slowly to Link, he smiled at her nervously. She reached up and unbuttoned his top one.</p>
<p>"N-no need to choke yourself with your clothes. Long as it's not what you wore last night, my father should be pleasantly surprised. He'll also think you don't just own one pair of clothes." She leaned up and kissed him. Wanting him to know she wasn't scared of him.</p>
<p>Link kissed her back immediately but didn't put his arms around her like normal. He remembered the other knights had been scared of him, called him a monster in hylian clothes behind his back. He never hurt another person, but the damage he could do made him untrustworthy to some. Yet here was Zelda, kissing him and getting close to him after he almost lost control of his anger. It made his heart swell.</p>
<p>Impa cleared her throat. They looked back to see her pointing at the cashier walking over.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay? I heard shouting and called security." She asked concerned.</p>
<p>Zelda pulled back from Link with a blush, forgetting they had been in public when they kissed. "Yes I am, thank you, I had my friends to keep him from doing anything crazy."</p>
<p>The cashier looked to Link then Impa. She smiled and nodded, taking in Link's appearance. "If you're all finished shopping I can ring that up for you, I'll give you the employee discount as well. No one should have to deal with people like that and he's been banned from this location."</p>
<p>Exhaling on relief, Zelda smiled. "Thank the Goddess, I love this store." Impa scoffed and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"Too expensive."</p>
<p>Link looked at the price tag on the slacks he was wearing. "Yeah.. this could easily get you a good set of armor."</p>
<p>The cashier slowly raised an eyebrow then turned and headed back to the register. Impa threw her arms around Zelda and hugged her tight.</p>
<p>"Next time some creep does that, just call my name, no questions asked, I'll drop kick him."</p>
<p>"Thank you Impa, and thank you Link." She giggled and relaxed now that she felt safe again. Impa looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Where's my kiss? Link got one."</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes and tried to squirm free from Impa's embrace. She giggled and puckered her lips, making exaggerated kissing noises. Link chuckled then pulled them into a tight embrace, his back pressing against Zelda's.</p>
<p>"It's in this knight's humble opinion that your Sheikah...ninja, did come to your rescue."</p>
<p>She squeaked, embarrassed about being sandwiched between the two of them in public. The cashier raised another eyebrow then went back to her magazine. Other shoppers who had come in gave them disapproving glances. She prayed her father didn't just happen to walk in to buy some clothes during his break.</p>
<p>"Fine! Fine!" Zelda kissed Impa's cheek, who pulled back and smirked. "You're both insufferable.."</p>
<p>Impa bowed with a flourish. "Anything for m'lady."</p>
<p>All three of them cringed before enjoying another laugh between them. They made their way to the cashier who, true to her word, had given them an employee discount and shot Zelda a sympathetic look. She obviously needed all the help she could get with those two, but it was clear she was in good hands.</p>
<p>The rest of the shopping was uneventful. Zelda got link a pair of dress shoes, which he instantly hated. He wanted his boots, but they unsurprisingly didn't go with the rest of his outfit. She winced when she checked her account afterwards.</p>
<p>"Well, as long as no emergencies come up, I should be fine."</p>
<p>Link frowned and tried to look over her shoulder to see her slate. He never liked having to rely on others generosity, and now he was burning a hole in Zelda's wallet. Impa immediately caught on to what he was trying to do, pulling him back by the belt loop on the back of his slacks.</p>
<p>"Hey! Eyes to yourself. Don't go feeling guilty cause she had to replace your centuries old wardrobe. How is her dad ever supposed to let you guys date if he notices you wear the same shit every day?"</p>
<p>He sighed and looked away. It was probably a necessary evil, but he still didn't like it. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I'll pay you back."</p>
<p>Zelda looked at him then smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's a gift, for saving my life and keeping me safe. Not like I pay you for all your work."</p>
<p>Impa checked the time on her slate, clicking her tongue in disappointment. She promised her grandmother she'd do some errands around the village, but now she was going to be a little late. She didn't mind, she loved these two dorky blondes, so chores could easily wait another few minutes.</p>
<p>"I gotta go, lovebirds. I had fun though, we should do this again!"</p>
<p>Zelda paled, she wasn't sure her wallet could survive if this became a weekly thing. She'd need an advancement on her allowance. 'Hey father, can I get more money so I can blow it all at the store with my boyfriend you don't seem to like and my delinquent best friend?' That would sure go over well with him...</p>
<p>She gave them both tight hugs before smiling genuinely. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, don't do anything I wouldn't do! Seriously, I do some crazy shit, and if I wouldn't do it, then absolutely don't do it." Impa waved goodbye like she always did, with two middle fingers pointed back and a grin on her face.</p>
<p>Link took Zelda's hand and led her to a bench. She had expected him to speak, but when he didn't she was more than okay with leaning into him. They sat in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The sound of the nearby fountain running and the melody playing softly in the mall was strangely calming. He intertwined their hands and turned a bit to face her.</p>
<p>"Zelda?."</p>
<p>"Yes, Link?"</p>
<p>"I.. I'm so glad I found you, after all this time. I know it's not the best circumstances, but I've never been happier in my life. I was alive before, but I never truly lived. I just went from order to order till I was inevitably sent to my own death."</p>
<p>His grip on her hand got tighter, but Zelda just squeezed back. She rubbed the back of Link's hand to comfort him and leaned towards him. He got the hint and leaned down to meet her lips.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Link. I'm glad you found me too. I won't let my father say anything rude to you tonight, I promise. I know you'd never let anybody keep us apart, so it's only fair I do the same. If it all goes as bad or worse than yesterday, it won't change a thing, because I'll still be yours."</p>
<p>After sharing another tender kiss, they got more comfortable on the bench. Zelda leaned back against his chest as they held hands, enjoying the peaceful ambience and each other's company. The second meeting with her father wasn't on either of their minds, happy to just live in the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lot of fluff, some genuinely angry Link, little more fluff, and a slight cliffhanger to end the chapter. Sorry it took so long, spent time with family last night but I made the chapter a little longer than usual to compensate. I'll try to get another chapter out by tonight!</p>
<p>Also! I got an idea for several new fics. Bad news is, one of them is going to be a Yandere!Link BOTW fic and let me tell you. That shit is going to be dark. Like. Zelda ain't gunna deserve any of the shit I'm going to put her through</p>
<p>Also also! This message is for Ao3 only since FF doesn't allow smut. Do y'all want me to do more smut chapters? I had a couple in mind but if y'all feel like it takes away from the main fic, then I won't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a lot of adjusting for Link to get used to the modern clothes. The shirt felt way too tight, although the glances Zelda kept giving him when he wasn't looking at her made him feel like that was on purpose. It felt nice to not be getting stared at for looking out of place though. As far as anyone could tell, he was just an ordinary teenager. Out with his gorgeous girlfriend. He loved the idea of it, she was his and promised to stay by his side no matter what.</p>
<p>Zelda hummed as she stared at a sweets store in the mall. "I know I said I should keep my money for savings.. but, does that cookie looks like it's beckoning me or what?"</p>
<p>Link crossed his arms and watched her. Goddess, she was adorable. "It's definitely asking to be eaten. But I can make you some. I used to cook in my very spare time, when I was alive, obviously."</p>
<p>She perked up and looked away from the store.</p>
<p>"What, really?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am. I'd cook anything your heart desires." He looked away nervously. "Won't cook myself, though"</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and took his hand, swinging it in hers.</p>
<p>"Really? But you're my biggest desire."</p>
<p>Link stared silently before pulling her by her hand to a hallway leading to another section of the mall. She skipped along, wondering where he was taking her till she was suddenly weightless, pressed against the wall.</p>
<p>"Link!" She tapped his shoulders. "Easy boy, we're in public. I know I kissed you in the store but that was.." She trailed off, looking away shyly as a blush quickly blossomed across her cheeks. "an exception?"</p>
<p>He hummed in acknowledgement, before kissing along her jaw and neck. "Your father won't get home till much later, right?"</p>
<p>"Well yes, bu-"</p>
<p>A kiss silenced her protests.</p>
<p>"No speaking, or someone will hear us. Understand, princess?"</p>
<p>Zelda meekly nodded. The heated gaze Link eyed her with had butterflies flying in her stomach, and a warmth she'd grown familiar with during their private times.</p>
<p>"So.." More kisses on her neck. "We have plenty of spare time, right?"</p>
<p>She looked at both sides of the empty corridor nervously, before giving him another shy nod. The hungry look he had was equal parts frightening and thrilling.</p>
<p>"Y-you're awfully forward today, Sir Link." She fought back a gasp when his teeth nipped at the base of her neck, wondering how visible that mark would be. "And possessive."</p>
<p>"If you're expecting an apology, you're not getting one." He nearly growled out. Although he was very eager to keep going, he watched her closely for any signs of hesitation. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>Zelda smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Very well, but if we get caught then I'm making Impa kick your butt."</p>
<p>Link smirked. "She'd high five me."</p>
<p>"...yeah, she would." She admitted with an exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Working security as a goron was a pretty easy job. Boring in his opinion, but easy. Until today. First a pervert harasses a young woman in a store, and now, he's getting complaints about a couple getting frisky on the upper levels. He was all for young love, but for Hylia's sake this was a mall.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>An angry looking goron was marching down the hall. Zelda gasped and pulled away from Link's mark covered neck. Link smirked and set the blushing woman down who immediately hid her face in his shirt, slapping his chest lightly out of embarrassement.</p>
<p>"Link! Why didn't you tell me someone was coming?! Oh gosh." She looked up from his chest and waved to the goron before immediately hiding her face again.</p>
<p>"Alright you two," He scolded them, waving his arms. "Outta the mall. For Hylia's sake this is a public place. Have you no shame?"</p>
<p>The very red faced Hylian woman refused to look up from her boyfriend's chest. Her boyfriend nodded and pulled her along, copping a feel of her. She squeaked and slapped his arm again, pulling him along quickly while he laughed. The goron exhaled wearily. He needed a raise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda refused to speak to him the entire walk to the car. Opting instead to pull him along through the mall. It was only when she got into the driver's seat and checked her mirror that she realized her hair was a mess and her neck was covered in love bites under the view of her uniform collar. Link was sitting in the passenger seat looking pleased with his handiwork.</p>
<p>"I.. You..."</p>
<p>Link shook his head and sighed.</p>
<p>"I tried to warn you but you refused to listen. We got a lot of looks on the way out though."</p>
<p>Zelda's forehead hit the steering wheel as she let out a groan. She glared at him as best she could, but it's hard to scold someone when they feel no shame for their actions. That security guard was right, Link had no shame!</p>
<p>"You're a pervert, Link." She started her car and focused on getting them home. Part of her was paranoid her father would somehow find out about this.</p>
<p>Link grinned. "Guilty as charged. Although try not to be too surprised when you remember I've been dead for centuries. Public decency goes out the window in the first hundred or so."</p>
<p>She scowled and turned the radio on, it was pure static from Link's electrical interference. He moved his hand off the dashboard and a pop song began playing through the speakers. He looked apologetic for that, which only annoyed her more.</p>
<p>"Well I'm alive and a princess. Technically. And a Goddess. Theoretically. So, I have an image to uphold. Therefore, I have moral standards, which state I should not be getting caught getting felt up like a... a.. lady of the night!" Her hands gripped the steering wheel.</p>
<p>It was Link's turn to scoff and grow annoyed. "Zelda, you're my girlfriend. As a princess, I'm your sworn royal knight, and as a Goddess, I'm your chosen one. Surely there's an exception for me. And.." His voice got softer. "Please don't call yourself that. If it makes you feel better I'll show more restraint." He looked down at the floor between his feet, she swore she saw his pointed ears droop ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Zelda's fingernails drummed along the curve of the steering wheel. Sure, she hadn't said no. And sure, she had encouraged him to keep going. And maybe she also threatened to punish him if he stopped 'worshipping his Goddess', which she still doesn't know where that came from. But! There was no but. She was stalling because now she felt guilty for encouraging her shameless horn dog of a boyfriend then getting upset they got caught in a very risky spot to begin with.</p>
<p>"Link.." He looked her way. "Okay, maybe I don't have as much self control as I like to believe I do. But, no public places! Well, maybe some. Ugh! Not fair, I can't control myself around you."</p>
<p>It seemed to raise his spirits, no pun intended. Link smiled and sat up a bit in his seat.</p>
<p>"I feel the same way, princess. I'll try to find us a more secluded spot next time before we lose what very little self control we clearly have."</p>
<p>Zelda laughed and rolled her eyes. They really were hopeless. One of her favorite songs came on the radio. She swayed to the music and started singing, much to Link's amusement. He watched her silently, until she tried getting him to sing.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Aww, come on Link! It's the chorus, it's super easy!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>She started singing then stopped and looked at him expectantly to finish the line. He crossed his arms. She scowled at him.</p>
<p>"Big baby."</p>
<p>"That's Sir big baby, I worked hard to pass my knight exams."</p>
<p>The ungodly snort Zelda made before she giggled like a mad woman almost caused her to swerve. Link had reached for the wheel to steady it, but she maintained control. She nearly threw her head back as she laughed. His cheeks burned with embarrassement, refusing to look her way.</p>
<p>Link's mortification only multiplied when she had to pull over, wiping the laughter tears from her eyes. After a few more minutes of giggles Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"Oh Hylia that was hilarious, I love you."</p>
<p>Her brain paused, hit rewind, then hit play again. Confirming to herself that yes, she did just say the three most important words of her life, by complete accident, and she absolutely believed them. She expected him to demand she repeat herself, or tense up. After a moment he leaned back against her head and held her hand.</p>
<p>He spoke quietly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I love you too, Zelda."</p>
<p>She sat up a bit.</p>
<p>"I'm glad, don't get me wrong, but.. I could've picked a much better time to say that."</p>
<p>Link shrugged and continued caressing her hand. "I liked it. Laughing your cute butt off because I made myself look like a fool to make you smile. It was in the moment of pure happiness and affection. Still, I would've waited however long it took."</p>
<p>Zelda scowled. "You say that like you already made up your mind."</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Oh.. Oh! Well, I knew for a bit as well! I just.. I don't know, I was worried it was too soon. All the romance novels and articles I've ever read said.." She could feel his amused gaze on her. She huffed and resumed driving.</p>
<p>"Say anything about this to Impa and I will figure out how to catch ghosts."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Like you weren't going to tell her tomorrow or text her as soon as you got home."</p>
<p>"Link."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Shut your beautiful face up."</p>
<p>"Love you too, princess."</p>
<p>Her face was still red when she pulled into her driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they went inside, Zelda went straight up to her room to change out of her uniform. She came down shortly after in an incredibly suspicious turtleneck sweater that matched her eyes. Link was wearing her pink apron and had started on making cookies like he said he could do back at the mall.</p>
<p>"Were the chocolate morsels in the pantry any good?" She asked while watching him stir the bowl.</p>
<p>"Well they were in there, so I assume yes. Otherwise, I'm making sweet poison." He deadpanned.</p>
<p>Zelda hummed and sent a picture to Impa of Link wearing her apron. She responded with a winky face, telling her to send more. She rolled her eyes and called her a perv. Then politely waited till Link bent down to put the cookies in the over to take a picture of his well fitted slacks, the flash alerting him. She waved at him innocently then sent it. He stood back up quickly with a flustered glare.</p>
<p>"I'm not just a piece of meat for you and Impa to ogle at!"</p>
<p>Zelda raised a single eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Of course not, Link! You're not just any piece of meat. You're gourmet meat."</p>
<p>He muttered and crossed his arms. Her slate pinged and she read Impa's message, covering her mouth to try and stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>"What did she say?"</p>
<p>Zelda swallowed a giggle and coughed.</p>
<p>"Nothing, wasn't even her that messaged me."</p>
<p>She crumbled under his disbelieving look and handed him her slate. He scanned Impa's message;</p>
<p>Ninja Bae: Do you think he'd get offended if I played him like a pair of drums tomorrow?</p>
<p>Link nearly recoiled then shoved the slate back into Zelda's hands, trying to ignore her cackle.</p>
<p>When Rhoam walked into his home after work he was surprised to see Zelda and Link already in the kitchen waiting for him. He set his jacket on the rack and set his bag down, taking in the smell of... cookies? Zelda sat at the counter looking guilty with half a cookie shoved in her mouth and a half empty glass of milk. She quickly chewed then washed it down with the rest of her milk.</p>
<p>"H-hello, father. I uhm, Link made cookies, but I may have eaten them all. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He chuckled and walked over, hugging Zelda in a tight embrace before taking in the sight of Link. He wasn't wearing that weird outfit, looking almost presentable this time. Rhoam sat next to his daughter and folded his hands on the counter. He spoke up after a tense pause.</p>
<p>"Link.. I owe you an apology for my behavior last night. It wasn't my place to ask those things of you and I put you both in very rough spots."</p>
<p>Link watched him for a moment before he simply nodded then began pulling pots and pans out. Rhoam stared then looked at Zelda for an explanation. Zelda was on her slate and appeared to be texting Impa, they were sending gifs of bongos being played and she was trying not to laugh. He really didn't understand the younger generation's humor.</p>
<p>"I assume my apology is accepted. But, what are you doing now, Link?"</p>
<p>Zelda pat his arm and smiled.</p>
<p>"Relax father, Link wanted to cook dinner tonight. He said it was only fair."</p>
<p>Rhoam looked over at the fridge self consciously. He hadn't had the time to go grocery shopping like he should've. Last thing he wanted was for Link to go through the effort to try and make dinner to realize they didn't have much. Would he think they were bad hosts? To his surprise, and relief, Link only pulled out a few common ingredients.</p>
<p>A bag of rice was set on the counter, followed by some Hylian mushrooms he had been meaning to use up, and a stick of butter. Rhoam wasn't sure what Link planned on making, but the confidence with which he began setting everything up made him wonder if he had done this before. Surely, this boy who lived on his own hasn't a better chef than he?</p>
<p>Link was full of surprises, apparently. While he and Zelda talked about their respective days, Link had been focused on cooking. Rhoam very quickly noticed the smell filling the kitchen and had to begrudgingly admit, it smelled heavenly. Even Zelda was watching the pan with rapt attention. He caught them staring and chuckled.</p>
<p>"It's almost ready."</p>
<p>Rhoam was about to ask where he learned to cook, but Zelda beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Link. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She was eyeing him eagerly to hear his answer. He shrugged unceremoniously.</p>
<p>"In my spare time. Read some recipes here and there while traveling, but I'm mostly self taught."</p>
<p>Rhoam was crushed. He had been cooking for Zelda for over a decade, but this boy was a much better cook in half the time? And he learned all on his own? He wasn't sulking, he was... sulking. Zelda frowned at his answer.</p>
<p>"Seriously? You just picked up a spoon and starting throwing ingredients in a pot and it came out great? Every time?"</p>
<p>Link smiled at her accusing tone. "Not every time." He gave a pause to get her hopes up. "Just most." Then crushed them in one brutal move.</p>
<p>Zelda was about to ask a laundry list of questions to determine his real cooking training when a bowl of steaming hot mushroom risotto was placed infront of her. She instantly forgot what she was going to ask him and quickly took a bite. It was hot. Very much so. But she pushed through and chewed it, enjoying the taste very much. Her eyes lit up as she smiled at Link.</p>
<p>"It's delicious!"</p>
<p>Rhoam's plate was placed infront of him not a second later. He wanted Zelda to be wrong, to admit he was the better cook. One bite in and he wanted to cry. It was delicious. It was creamy, the rice was slightly above al dente, and the earthy taste from the mushroom was evident in every bite, accented further by the seasonings and herbs. Zelda trying to sneakily tap the table caught his attention. She coughed into her hand and shot Link a look.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you have some of your own cooking? It's only fair, right?.."</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Link's face and he quickly went to the cupboard to grab a plate for himself. 'He's a weird boy,' Rhoam thought, 'but that boy can cook.'</p>
<p>Dinner had gone smoothly. Rhoam himself had to put aside his pride to ask for another serving of Link's risotto. Zelda had no such reservations and nearly demanded a second serving. It was heart warming to see her so openly happy with someone, even if it was this weird mystery boy. Maybe Zelda had been right, he always stressed the importance of making friends and connections, but she had always only wanted a few good friends. Impa and Link were not all what he imagined his sweet daughter would bring home, but by the Goddess were they some of her best friends and cared about her dare say almost as much as he did.</p>
<p>"Father?" Zelda snapped to get his attention. "You okay? You're looking at the candle pretty intensely. I didn't even light it this time, so the rug's safe."</p>
<p>Rhoam looked at her then at the candle. "I'm fine, my dear. Apologies, I was lost in thought. Link."</p>
<p>Said boy looked up from the sink. He had finished eating before them and had begun doing the washing up.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?"</p>
<p>He awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs before deciding that there was only a couple questions that really mattered. He could ask Link about anything in existence, but none of them compared to what was truly important.</p>
<p>"Do you promise to keep my daughter safe?"</p>
<p>Link's face began much more serious than just a moment before.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. I would protect her with my life."</p>
<p>Zelda knew this was a serious moment between them, but she couldn't help but smile at his words. If there was one word to describe how Link cared for her, it was devoted. Everything now with her father was just formalities. Link truthfully didn't care what her father thought, he only cared that ignoring his concerns would cause his relationship with his daughter to crumble.</p>
<p>Rhoam grunted in acknowledgement, looking back down at the table. Link's voice held no hesitation or lack of conviction. One more question, one he was sure would stump him.</p>
<p>"Do you lov-"</p>
<p>"Yes. I love Zelda more than anything."</p>
<p>He looked over at his daughter. She was looking at Link with nothing short of affection and adoration. Briefly he remembered the look her mother used to give him, the tender warmth in her eyes and the smile on her lips. There was no doubt left in his mind.</p>
<p>"Very well. I give you two my blessing." He tried his best to ignore the squeak Zelda let out. "Link, you're more than welcome to stay for tonight if you would like, just.. downstairs."</p>
<p>Link had the decency to look flustered at the comment but nodded his head. Zelda scowled at her father.</p>
<p>"Ignoring that last part. So, you're okay with Link and I, father?"</p>
<p>He nodded and put his hand above hers.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. I know my behavior last night might make it hard to believe. But, it's clear you both have a genuine connection and that Link cares deeply for you. I may not fully trust him, but I can trust that he would do anything to keep you safe and happy. There's not a single bone in his body that would cause you harm."</p>
<p>In Kakariko, Impa felt like she just missed out on a great innuendo.</p>
<p>Rhoam stood up and brushed down his clothing. "Well I'm beat. Had a long day at work. It is a school night Zelda, so don't stay up to late.." He began walking to the stairs before suddenly turning around. "No funny business."</p>
<p>Zelda was already out of her seat then immediately sat back down. "Of course, father."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes then went upstairs. They both waited till he closed his door. Zelda shot up and hugged Link tight. She nearly fell back when he leaned his weight on her.</p>
<p>"Link! My father is right upstairs!" When he didn't respond she looked at his face, frowning at the tired expression he had. "Were.. were you hiding how tired you are?" He nodded his head and hugged her gently.</p>
<p>"I haven't been invisible since you and Impa got out of school.."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and rubbed his back soothingly. "Why didn't you phase out in my car or before my father got here? I wouldn't have made you stay visible."</p>
<p>"I.. didn't want to have to put on these dumb clothes again."</p>
<p>She cupped his cheeks and stared into his eyes. Damn it, why did they have to be so blue?</p>
<p>"You almost pushed yourself to the point of exhaustion because you didn't want to get dressed again?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Phase out, you beautiful idiot." She kissed his forehead gently.</p>
<p>Link leaned forward and kissed her deeply before vanishing. She picked up his shirt, before inhaling his scent from it. 'Just like the forest,' she thought with a sigh. Zelda knew he could see her do it, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. She picked up his pants and shoes, putting them under her arm the walked upstairs.</p>
<p>Rhoam opened his door. "Oh, one more thing." Zelda froze, hand holding Link's shirt about to open her bedroom door. The rest of his clothes in her other arm was mostly obscured, but it only made the situation a fraction better. "He's shirtless in your room, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Either she tells him he's a ghost, or lets him believe they're literally incapable of keeping their hands off each other.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. At least with Impa I didn't have to worry about silver haired gremlins running around." He closed his door, missing the mortified expression on Zelda's face.</p>
<p>Zelda hurried into her room and shoved his clothes into one of her drawers. Well, Link's secret was safe, but now her father thought they were sex fiends. Honestly, it could've gone worse. she flopped onto her bed and pulled out her slate, eager to resume her messages with Impa. It rang suddenly, Mipha's contact info pulling up on the screen.</p>
<p>"Mipha?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Zelda." Her timid voice was wildly different to the tone she had when she was drunk. "We were planning on going to the museum with Urbosa tomorrow. It's supposed to be a school trip but we wanted to know if you and Impa would like to go as well."</p>
<p>Zelda moved her slate to the other side of her head, reaching into her bag to grab a pencil to write down the museum's information.</p>
<p>"Can Link go too?"</p>
<p>"Who?" Mipha's voice was full of confusion.</p>
<p>"Link, my phantom. Remember him? Blonde, blue eyes, tunic. You called him a prostitute."</p>
<p>Mipha looked over her shoulder to Daruk and Revali. They saw the apprehension on her face and asked her what was wrong. She muted her slate.</p>
<p>"Zelda wants to bring her ghost along. Like, as a guest. Urbosa wouldn't tell us what happened in Kakariko, just that it wasn't an evil spirit, but.."</p>
<p>Revali scoffed. "Bring it along? Hell no. It's a ghost, and obviously she's insane or possessed."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Mipha.." Daruk muttered. Sure, he seemed like a good guy. But, he wasn't alive, and needed to move on to the afterlife in his opinion.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Zelda's voice spoke through the receiver.</p>
<p>Mipha unmuted the call. "Sorry, uhm, it's another girl's out thing. So, Link can't go."</p>
<p>Zelda frowned and tapped the pencil on the scrap of paper she had torn out. Should she tell him to stay here? And do what? Be bored all day? He was invisible.. maybe he could just follow along. It was a museum.</p>
<p>"Very well, I'll let him know. But Impa and I should be free. What's the name and address?"</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her, Mipha had visibly flinched at Zelda's wording to 'let him know.' She quickly told her the info then hung up, wondering if maybe Revali was right. They disappear all day with it to help it recover its memories then suddenly Zelda is treating it as if it's alive and wanting it to be included in their activities. The thought made her skin crawl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Telling Link last night that she was going to have a girl's only hang out had been both depressing and hilarious. He reappeared just to shoot her with puppy dog eyes and demand extra cuddles to compensate. In which case, she felt compelled to wait till the next morning to tell him.</p>
<p>"Promise me you'll be safe, Zelda." He pleaded.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Zelda was in the middle of pulling her socks on. She had completely forgotten.</p>
<p>"I'll be extra careful putting my socks on?"</p>
<p>"Tonight. Girl's night out. Remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh. I'll be fine." She said dismissively. "You'll be there to keep an eye on me anyway."</p>
<p>Link materialized, green flames coming off him. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"You told me it was girl's only, so I wasn't allowed to follow."</p>
<p>She looked at him with a blank face. "Were you going to actually listen?"</p>
<p>"...No."</p>
<p>"I know. Plus, what they won't know won't hurt them!"</p>
<p>Zelda stood up and examined her blupee socks that she had gotten for her birthday a couple years ago. She didn't know why they had been stuffed in the bottom of her drawer, but she loved them. She went to grab her shoes and immediately slipped, throwing her arms forward to brace herself. An arm was around her chest holding her up.</p>
<p>"Death by sock? Really?" He was trying not to laugh. "I told you to be careful with them."</p>
<p>"Put me down and I might kiss you."</p>
<p>She pouted the entire way to her car, immensely glad her father had already gone to work and hadn't asked her where Link was. She had barely sat down in the driver's seat when Link spoke up from the passenger seat.</p>
<p>"Where's my kiss?"</p>
<p>She scowled and turned the key in the ignition. It didn't turn over. "You've got to be kidding me.." She tried several more times. Link appeared and put his hand on the dashboard, nodding to her. When she turned again the lights on the dashboard lit up and the engine sputtered to life.</p>
<p>"What!?" She looked between him and her car. "How!? Tell me, right now!"</p>
<p>He shrugged and pulled his hand back, although he looked tired again.</p>
<p>"It obviously has power to it. My touch messed with it yesterday. I can drain and affect power, so I tried giving it power instead."</p>
<p>His head hit the head rest and he glanced at her.</p>
<p>"Extra kisses."</p>
<p>She smiled and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you, silly. Extra kisses. But you have to rest up first."</p>
<p>Link leaned over and kissed her cheek, muttering that he loved her too before vanishing. As she drove to school she couldn't help but glance over at her empty passenger seat. She was sure anyone that saw her would assume she was crazy, but she was concerned for him. Then another idea popped into her head. If outputting power and maintaining a form drained his energy, then there must be a way to give him energy.</p>
<p>"Link? Uhh.. babe?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "I think Impa is starting to corrupt you."</p>
<p>She was about to shake her head before remembering she was dying laughing at bongo drums last night because of Impa.</p>
<p>"Point taken, but, can you steal energy to recharge yourself?"</p>
<p>He was silent for a few moments. When he spoke up he sounded conflicted.</p>
<p>"I.. haven't tried. I can build up energy over time. But, I wouldn't want to cause problems for anyone else."</p>
<p>"Okay.. just thinking to myself. I'm not going to have you siphon a generator just so you can be tangible longer haha..ha.."</p>
<p>Zelda could feel his eyes on her but she paid him no mind. Wondering if telling him to drain the school's power was ethical. It obviously wasn't. But, herself didn't need to know that. She would ask for Impa's opinion, already knowing she'd immediately agree. Then it would be two on one and he'd have to submit. She pulled into her parking spot and waited for Impa.</p>
<p>"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Link asked.</p>
<p>"Whaaat?" She was very bad at lying. "Okay fine, but she's my best friend! I tell her everything!"</p>
<p>Impa's scooter pulled into the next parking spot not a moment later. She kicked the stand and stretched, waving at Zelda through her window. Zelda stepped out of her car.</p>
<p>"Impa. Two things."</p>
<p>She nodded and looked at her expectantly, still stretching.</p>
<p>"One. Mipha invited us to a girl's only event " Impa's eyes lit up. "at the museum." Then dulled immediately.</p>
<p>"Gross, but fuck it, I got nothing better to do."</p>
<p>"Two. Should Link siphon power to regenerate his body much quicker?"</p>
<p>"Fuck yes? What kind of dumbass question is that?"</p>
<p>Zelda crossed her arms defensively.</p>
<p>"He didn't like the idea of it. But I was worried I'd be too biased to come to a proper conclusion."</p>
<p>Impa raised an eyebrow. "And I'm unbiased? I love you guys."</p>
<p>"You're extremely biased, but I needed you to be! So it works out."</p>
<p>Link spoke up. "That's very morally ambiguous of you, princess." He didn't reappear, too tired from jump starting Zelda's car.</p>
<p>"Hey babe, you sound like shit again." Impa turned to face Zelda. "I take it he overexerted himself again?"</p>
<p>Zelda nodded and sighed.</p>
<p>"He didn't want to vanish because he hated the clothes we got him. Not because they were bad, he just isn't used to wearing something that wasn't made centuries ago."</p>
<p>Impa grinned, blushing at bit when she remembered how he looked in the images Zelda sent. "Yeah, I remember. He needs to suck it up and break some laws. They're stupid anyway, like, no trespassing, or no stealing. Who listens to that?"</p>
<p>Link scoffed and growled. "I was a royal knight. I upheld the law. If I was still alive and we were in my time I'd probably have arrested you. And before you ask, no, you can't touch my butt."</p>
<p>The last comment was just to make Impa flustered. Which worked immediately, she she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her pink cheeks changed to red, then she whirled on Zelda.</p>
<p>"You told him?!"</p>
<p>The bell rang. They shared panicked looks then ran into the school, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impa had gotten used to Link contacting her during class by now. If anything, if he hadn't shown up she would've gotten worried. He cared a lot about Zelda's education, so he disliked bothering her during class, and she likewise didn't want any distractions. Though she heard rumors that the 'perfect student' Zelda was starting to show up to class as soon as the bell rang instead of a couple minutes early. So, it appeared to her that Link considered the hallway fair game.</p>
<p>She felt him tap her desk. One tap meant talk, two meant game, and three or more was just to annoy her. She put an earbud into her ear so if other students saw her talking they'd assume she was on a call.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Impa tried her best to speak in a whisper, scribbling down the teachers writing on the board. She had taken his and Zelda's advice and actually attempted to take notes in class, she still hated it, but it made them happy.</p>
<p>His voice was the most smug she'd ever heard it. "You said 'I love you guys' outside."</p>
<p>Impa's pencil slowed on her paper. Had she? She thought back and ran through their encounter outside, cringing when she remembered she said it word for word. While she had told Zelda she loved her plenty of times, it had always been to just her. Link always got flipped off as her go to, greeting, goodbye, and just because. The last thing she'd ever want was to make things weird between them.</p>
<p>"So?" Impa muttered angrily. Her writing continued uninterrupted as she watched the board, then her pencil stopped. She always got defensive when people prodded at her vulnerabilities, but she trusted Link, if he could be vulnerable to them then she could do the same. "I.. if it makes you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>She was about to continue with a big emotional spiel about how she cared about them and she didn't have friends when she felt Link hug her. Her body stiffened, part of her wanted to sarcastically tell him to fuck off or to get his hugs from Zelda, but she couldn't say it. It took a moment but she leaned into it, not really able to remember the last time someone hugged her that wasn't Zelda.</p>
<p>"Thank you for caring about me, Impa." Why did he have to sound so quiet and scared? It made her heart hurt. "I'm sorry I broke your mirror, then almost killed you. You've been nicer to me that most people I even remember from when I was alive."</p>
<p>Impa felt like she was going to cry. "Y-yeah?. Well keep up the cutesy sad shit and I'll.. whoop your ass." She sniffled and wiped her eye. She felt him pat her back.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Impa. Now write down the next subject your teacher talks about, it's on the quiz next Monday."</p>
<p>Her blood froze. There was a quiz? She quickly sat up straight and grabbed her pencil, writing down what the teacher wrote word for word, something she rarely did.</p>
<p>"How do you know?" She asked curiously.</p>
<p>Link's voice had a mischievous tone to it. "I read his outline, that is the only heads up I'll give you from it. Unless, you beat me in pool in your next class?"</p>
<p>Impa grinned, their rare shared vulnerable moment was over and they had gone back to their usual dynamic. But, she knew their companionship was even stronger than before. Protecting and caring for Zelda had made their paths cross, but now they both had someone who could cover their backs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda scowled in lunch as she checked herself in her slate's camera. Her lipstick was starting to get smudged. When Impa sat across from her she sent her a smile.</p>
<p>"How do you want to get to the museum? Mipha told me it's in the same region as the bar we went to. I wouldn't want you to have to take your scooter all the way there. We can meet up at my house like last time?"</p>
<p>Impa spooned what was probably rice and meat into her mouth and chewed as she thought about it. They had class tomorrow, so she couldn't stay out too late, the museum was far from her place, and she didn't have a change of clothes. Only one reasonable solution in her mind.</p>
<p>She finished chewing then spoke up.</p>
<p>"I'll stay over. You can even ask your dad for permission this time! Then I'll just borrow some of your clothes."</p>
<p>Zelda glared at her.</p>
<p>"You never gave me the first ones you borrowed back. These uniforms are ridiculously expensive, you know!"</p>
<p>"That's why I don't have many spares." Impa admitted quietly before taking another bite of her food.</p>
<p>She nodded her head slowly then took a bite from her own sub par salad, chewing in silence. She wished Link could cook for her. Well. Actually.</p>
<p>"Link?"</p>
<p>He spoke up next to her. "Hm?" He had the audacity to sound bored.</p>
<p>"Can you make lunch for me during the school week? I know it's a selfish request but you cook really well.. It would beat this slop they call food."</p>
<p>Impa perked up and slammed her fist on the table.</p>
<p>"He cooked again!? I thought you just got lucky with those crepes! Asshole, you better make me a serving too, this food is trash."</p>
<p>The stares they got from the other students didn't even bother them anymore. They were so used to it they hadn't even realized they had drawn any attention with their outbursts.</p>
<p>"So what? I go from royal knight to personal chef?"</p>
<p>Zelda timidly put her hand infront of where she heard him sitting. "Think of it as a promotion?"</p>
<p>If he was visible she'd see him cross his arms.</p>
<p>"What's my pay raise?"</p>
<p>Impa leaned in and whispered silently to them. Zelda pulled back with a fierce blush and glared daggers at Impa. Link chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>"I accept your generous terms."</p>
<p>Zelda gawked and shook her head quickly. "Wait wait, I didn't even agree to that! It was Impa's suggestion!"</p>
<p>Said woman smirked mischievously and twirled her plastic knife on the center of the table between her fingertips. "Just like before class, Zel. It's two to one, so majority rules. Link has to steal power at our request, and you need to do.. 'that' for his cooking services for us."</p>
<p>She slumped her shoulders. She really needed to stop trying to exploit loopholes with them, because they always did it right back and get their revenge.</p>
<p>"I hate you guys.."</p>
<p>They both spoke in unison.</p>
<p>"Love you too."</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"Jinx."</p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>"Jinx!"</p>
<p>A slightly longer pause, then a silent truce. Zelda facepalmed.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I love you two idiots."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as school ended, Zelda called her father. He picked up on the third ring.</p>
<p>"Everything okay, dear? I have a few moments to talk."</p>
<p>She unlocked her locker and put some books she didn't need away, keeping her slate to her cheek with her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Everything's fine, father. I just wanted to call to tell you that Impa wants to stay the night after we hang out with Urbosa."</p>
<p>"I see.. Nothing too dangerous, I hope?"</p>
<p>"Nothing of the sort, just a museum. Impa and Link will be there as well."</p>
<p>Zelda nearly did a double take at his relieved exhale.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness! I know they'll keep you safe. I love you dear, I need to get back to work. Stay safe and text me when you get there and when you leave."</p>
<p>"Of course, father! I love you too."</p>
<p>She hung up and stared at her slate. Her father trusted them? Not even a month ago he didn't want Impa in the house, and now he hears that they were going with her and he's glad? It was an amazing feeling. He really was making an effort to respect and even encourage her decisions. Impa slammed her locker shut next to Zelda.</p>
<p>"Sup, beyotch."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>When Zelda got into her car she was relieved that it managed to turn on. Although she was sure she'd need to take it into a mechanic to make sure her battery wasn't bad. Impa wanted to race to her house and took off immediately, but she wasn't even trying to beat her there. As she drove, she addressed Link.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry it's a girl's out thing. Next time I'll invite them and we can all do something together, like the movies. Daruk would probably love that."</p>
<p>"The Rito. Ravioli?"</p>
<p>"Revali." Zelda corrected.</p>
<p>"He'd complain the entire time, maybe it can be a 'people you can actually stand being around' thing."</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and drove the rest of the way, enjoying their comfortable silence. It wasn't that long of a drive, and she wasn't surprised to see Impa tapping her foot angrily while parked in her driveway. She pulled up behind her scooter. Impa went straight to the passenger side and slid in through the window feet first into the seat. Zelda was flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"The door was unlocked."</p>
<p>Impa's legs were kicked up on the dashboard now. "Yup."</p>
<p>"Link is sitting there."</p>
<p>His voice came from behind her in the backseat. "Was."</p>
<p>"Sucks to be him then."</p>
<p>Zelda wanted her to think she was mad, but she couldn't hide the smile creeping on her face. Link didn't sound too annoyed either, so it was quickly dismissed as they drove. While Link was a good companion to drive with, Impa was better purely for the fact that she would actually sing with her. If the song had multiple singers or back up vocals, then Impa would take the support while Zelda took the lead. After their fourth song, they felt Link tap their shoulders.</p>
<p>"Are we there yet?"</p>
<p>Impa snorted. Pure unadulterated joy shining on her features as she turned to Zelda.</p>
<p>"Are we there yet?" she repeated.</p>
<p>"Oh no. We are not doing this, I will kick you both out and you can walk! Do not ask that one more time."</p>
<p>Link tapped her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yes, my sweet knight who I adore and isn't going to ask anything dumb and make me hit the brakes?"</p>
<p>He didn't speak. The rest of the ride was full of pitstops for the occasional snack or restroom breaks. Zelda was having a lot of fun. Sure they got on her nerves, but they did it on purpose to get a rise out of her. Briefly she wondered what it would be like to road trip across Hyrule with them. Then the property damage and broken laws began piling up in her imagination, resulting in them going to jail for anarchy, terrorism, and a handful of cases of manslaughter. Maybe a trip to the beach? The scenario ended the same way in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding parking for the museum during the middle of the week on a school day was extremely easy. Most of the lot was empty, and Zelda was able to park her car right next to Urbosa's van up-front. She paused. 'Why would she take her van if it was just her and Mipha? Maybe it's just what she took from work.' She reasoned.</p>
<p>They got out of the car and Zelda locked the doors. Impa stretched and complained she'd be hunched over on a pillow by the time she was sixty if she didn't start sitting properly. She Link wouldn't appear, especially when he technically wasn't even supposed to be with them. Zelda and Impa idly chatted about what exhibits might be interesting when they spotted Mipha and Urbosa... and also Daruk and Revali.</p>
<p>She scowled and marched over. Urbosa spotted her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, little bird?"</p>
<p>Zelda openly stared down Mipha. Urbosa was a little unsettled by such a harsh display from her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Urbosa. I have a better question, why are Daruk and Revali here? Care to explain, Mipha?"</p>
<p>Mipha stammered and took a step back. Confrontation wasn't her best skill.</p>
<p>"H-hello Zelda.. uhm, there was a last minute change of plans."</p>
<p>Impa jogged up to catch up with Zelda. She looked between them all. Mipha looked nervous, Urbosa was concerned, Daruk looked uncomfortable, and Shitbird McAssface was looking at them with pure contempt. That was the only normal part of everything else.</p>
<p>"What's going on? We fighting?"</p>
<p>Zelda crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"They lied to us. It wasn't girls only, it was just so Link wouldn't show up."</p>
<p>Urbosa turned on Mipha, touching her shoulder. "What? You invited her then made up a lie so he didn't come?" She knew Link wouldn't have listened anyway, too concerned about Zelda's safety. Which meant he was nearby and listening to all of this.</p>
<p>Revali spoke up. "He?! It's a ghost. It's dead and shouldn't even be on this plane of existence. Why would we ever want that walking corpse around?"</p>
<p>Impa tapped her foot quickly. If this wasn't a public place she'd knock his beak off right now. Zelda's fists were clenched, something she only did when she was incredibly angry. Daruk tried holding his hands up peacefully and stepping between them.</p>
<p>"Come on, Revali, that's way too much. I'm sorry little girls, we just don't think it's right for you to be hanging with him" Mipha and Revali shot him pointed looks. "er, it. It needs to move on, ghosts only stick around because of trauma or unfinished business. We thought he'd-it'd have gone away now that it has its memories."</p>
<p>Urbosa knew she had to walk on eggshells. Getting Impa or Zelda upset would surely make Link come out of hiding, and the situation would only devolve from there.</p>
<p>"Settle down, now!" Urbosa's voice rang through the parking lot, they had already been drawing onlookers attention, but now they had a small crowd watching. "Link saved her life. I don't care what you think about him, but if he hadn't been there we would all be attending Zelda's funeral right now. Now, how about we enjoy this museum and stop fighting before things get broken."</p>
<p>Mipha hung her head. Sure, the ghost unnerved her, but, it shouldn't still be around. It had its memories, so why was it still following Zelda? Urbosa was right though, it..Link had saved her life. She looked around at the crowd forming and sighed. Maybe it was best she just drop it and keep her opinions to herself. She liked Zelda and Impa, she was just concerned about them having an undead spirit around for presumably the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>Daruk stood in silence with similar thoughts. The little guy had seemed pretty nice. He was also concerned for their safety, not wanting such an unpredictable and powerful spirit watching their every move. He wasn't scared of much, besides dogs, but in the castle that night, for a brief moment he thought he might die there. Now that very same spirit was following this sweet young girl? Link wanted to keep her safe, and they had been trespassing that night, so, he didn't know, maybe it was just a misunderstanding.</p>
<p>Revali didn't even consider Urbosa's words. So what if it saved her life? Maybe it needs her alive for its own motives. Why was no one considering that?</p>
<p>"So it saves her life and now suddenly it's a saint?"</p>
<p>Everyone's heads turned to Revali. Urbosa shot him a disappointed frown. Impa had enough, she clenched her fists and stomped towards Revali, about to pull her arm back when Urbosa held her back.</p>
<p>"Don't! He's not worth it, Impa. He's just being an antagonizer."</p>
<p>"I don't care!" She thrashed in her arms. "He's insulting my best friend!"</p>
<p>Revali huffed and shook his head, looking down on Impa. "Best friend? I think I get it now, Zelda gets saved and now it's a shining knight in your eyes. Bet you two have big crushes on i-" He let out a yell when Zelda stepped forward and shoved him to the ground.</p>
<p>"Zelda!" Urbosa admonished her. She expected Impa to lash out, but never Zelda. Mipha gasped and knelt down to help Revali up. Daruk put a hand infront of Zelda to stop her from continuing to attack Revali but she stood there, fists shaking with rage.</p>
<p>"I love Link. If any of you ever talk shit about him again, you won't be facing his wrath, it'll be mine." She spoke through clenched teeth, burning holes through the three with her scathing eyes.</p>
<p>Impa pulled free from Urbosa's arms and took Zelda's hand. She shook her head at them, believing they would've been much more accepting like at the cafe, but instead they had only helped because they thought it would help Link move on.</p>
<p>"Fuck you guys. We're going to go enjoy the museum, if you decide to go in, don't speak to us."</p>
<p>She pulled Zelda along who called out, making the three freeze at her words. "Let's go, Link." Now that her anger had faded, her voice sounded hollow.</p>
<p>A figure stepped out from the crowd. His face was a blank slate, but Urbosa could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't spare a passing glance at any of them, falling in line beside Zelda as they entered the museum. The crowd around them murmured then began to disperse now that the conflict appeared to be over.</p>
<p>Scrambling to his feet, Revali was about to speak up but Mipha cut him off.</p>
<p>"Don't.. please Revali. We messed up, bad."</p>
<p>Daruk sighed and rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I don't get it. She fell in love with him? How is he even still around?"</p>
<p>"Damn it. It wasn't my place to say, but if I don't tell you what happened in Kakariko then this'll never get fixed." Urbosa crossed her arms. The last thing she wanted was to go telling anyone Zelda's secrets.</p>
<p>Revali looked at her, waving his wing expectantly. He hadn't been expecting Zelda to shove him, and her outburst had shook him to his core. The idea of love between them was comple asinine, but.. he was clearly missing something.</p>
<p>"Well? Out with it. The more I stand here, the less this makes sense."</p>
<p>"Link's business is her. That's why he hasn't moved on... in over five centuries."</p>
<p>Mipha, Daruk, and Revali recoiled. They knew most spirits were often old, but this was an extreme outlier. A century or two at max, but over double that? They understood even less, how could a spirit have unfinished business with someone who wasn't been born till hundreds of years after it's death?</p>
<p>"What..the fuck?"</p>
<p>Normally Urbosa might scold Mipha for her language, but she felt the same way. It was mind boggling, but it was the truth.</p>
<p>"He's not just any ghost. The Sheikah elder in Kakariko believed him to be the hero of legend. It was an ancient story of the Goddess Hylia. Long story short, Hylia fell in love with a courageous knight who fought the forces of evil and when he died in battle she decided to be reincarnated with him for eternity so they could spend their lives together as two mortals." She paused, hoping they could get her meaning, but they nodded along, waiting for her to finish. She continued with a heavy and hesitant sigh. "Zelda is.. possibly.. Hylia's descendent, and Link is her chosen hero..."</p>
<p>Daruk cleared his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>"So.. Zelda is a Goddess?"</p>
<p>Urbosa winced and shook her head slowly. "She hates the idea of it. She doesn't feel like a Goddess nor does she want to be treated like one. The Sheikah in the village wanted to worship her and it made her freak out and sick to her stomach. It was supposed to be a secret so she could live her life the way she wanted, as a normal girl."</p>
<p>Mipha's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. She was much older than any of them, not even half as old as Link however, and atleast heard tiny scraps of the tale.</p>
<p>"You mean to tell me, the spirit that saved her life and that we just spent the last ten minutes arguing about, is the savior of Hyrule, a thousand times over?"</p>
<p>"I-i tried to tell you guys he wasn't evil."</p>
<p>Mipha snapped at her uncharacteristically.</p>
<p>"Not evil, and the living embodiment of righteousness and good is not the same thing!"</p>
<p>Urbosa held her ground. "It was a secret, Mipha! I had hoped you guys would drop it when I put my trust in Link to watch Zelda."</p>
<p>Revali stood in silence, ignoring their bickering. The pieces were starting to fit together. Link was obsessed with her because she was his other half. Zelda cared so strongly for him in such little time because her very soul was drawn to Link. It had seemed like possession or something entirely evil to him.</p>
<p>"Very well. It appears we owe them both an apology. Let's go."</p>
<p>He brushed past them into the museum without another word. They looked in between each other then followed after, hoping they'd be willing to hear them out. Mipha and Urbosa really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Impa's many knives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did they know, by drawing the crowd infront of the museum they had gotten the attention of more sinister people.</p>
<p>"Hey, ain't that Impa yelling at those people?"</p>
<p>The fellow Yiga members stopped spray painting the alley they were in. The gangster had noticed all the shouting and had stepped out to get a better look, calling out to his friends in the alley.</p>
<p>"It's Impa! And she's with that blonde bitch from last week!"</p>
<p>They dropped what they were doing and ran out to confirm for themselves. One of them spoke up angrily.</p>
<p>"They don't have that blonde bastard who sent our friend to the hospital with that heroic stunt. Let's call the boys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry this took a little longer, but it's longer as well, so there's more to enjoy!</p>
<p>Side note: Have you guys ever seen the movie Bloodshot with Vin Diesel? Awful movie, just terrible. That's pretty much all I wanted to say about that.</p>
<p>If you guys have any comments, questions, or concerns, don't be afraid to tell me! I don't bite, I swear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>